My One True Love
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Klaus' ex fiance shows up and all Klaus' plans fall to rubble around her but what happens when it's no longer him she's interested in- Rated M for smut and language Klaus/OC Elijah/OC Klaus/Caroline Rebekah/Matt
1. Chapter 1

Damon lazily gulped down his eighth glass of vervain laced bourbon as he stared up at the half moon in the sky. Stefan was on babysitting duty for Jeremy while Elena was off with Elijah looking for some necklace that apparently could help them get rid of the white oak stakes once and for all. He creak behind him made him spin round. A woman stood there with long brown curls and big brown eyes. A seductive smile placed along her lips as she looked towards the surprised Salvatore. Although she looked like Elena, damon knew better.

''Hello Katherine, didn't expect you back here so soon, at least not with Klaus still in mystic falls'' damon smirked. Kathrine mirrored his smirk as she began to make her way towards him.

''Well that's because I ran into an old friend, almost as old as Klaus and she can help kill him, say hello Aribella'' katherine smirked at something over Damon's left shoulder.

''Hello'' a unfamiliar feminine voice drifted into his left ear but before he could turn and face the girl, hands grasped his neck snapping it with ease as darkness surrounded him.

Damon groaned as he adjusted his eyes to the light. He looked up slowly and saw Katherine sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her.

Next to her sat a woman with long honey coloured locks - that looked as though they had been done in a salon - reached her elbow with a side fringe that had a dark pink stripe right down the middle of it. Her deep sapphire blue eyes beamed down at him as she saw he'd finally started to awaken. She looked no older than seventeen but of course he knew the truth. Her hot pink corset top was covered by a black leather jacket with dark pink sleeves - this girl liked her dark pink - matched with a black mini skirt that had Damon's eyes widening slightly, the legs that peeked out of the skirt were long, toned and definitely tanned. She wore a pair of black gladiator shoes. Damon had to admit, she was super hot year somehow he was positive that he recognise this girl, but who was she?

''So this is the mighty Damon Salvatore'' a light British accent escaped the new girls lips as she grinned down at Damon. Kathrine nodded grinning like the Cheshire cat

''yep that's him'' Katherine chuckled

''must admit Damon, you've changed quite a lot since the last time I saw you. You were only about two when I came to your grandfathers estate, Stefan wasn't even born yet'' she smirked down at him. His eyes widened as he realised why this girl looked so familiar

''Your Aribella Harper'' he gasped looking up at her as he propped himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at the girl. Her grin widened as he remembered her, he had no clue she was a vampire

''Yep that's me Damon. Well Aribella Vilitiano first but god only knows how many times my second names changed with the amount of husbands I've had and killed, sorry to hear about your uncle by the way although, he was rather delicious'' she smirked. Damon chuckled slightly at her grin.

''All the Salvatore men are'' Katherine winked in reply. Aribella nodded chuckling ''Too true Katrina'' His head snapped to them when he realised she'd used Katherine's proper name then he remembered something that Katherine said before his neck got snapped

''How old are you?'' Damon asked. Aribella chuckled lightly as did Katherine before Aribella glanced at her dark pink Gucci watch, they'd obviously been waiting and time how long it would take Damon to ask that question.

''You were right, not even ten minutes and he's already flirting. Let's just say I'm a lot older than rose, in fact I'm even older than Scary Mary although not that much older, you do the math and see how old I am'' Aribella smiled climbing off the couch slowly before making her way over to the liquor cabinet. Damon sat up with his knees pulled up to his chest and his forearms resting on them as he tried to remember how old Scary Mary actually was. His eyes widened as he looked up at her.

''But that would mean your over nine hundred years old, that's ridiculous. The only people older than Scary Mary are the originals'' Damon scoffed. Aribella looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. A outrageous thought popped into his head. ''Your not Klaus' cousin or anything like that, are you?'' the question escaped Damon's lips before he even had time to process it.

''Eww, good god no. No I'm not a Mikaelson, trust me. I just knew the Mikaelsons back when they were human and I was extremely close to them and when I caught a pneumonia and was dying, they came to see me and they changed me. That my friend is how I am as old as I am.'' she smirked winking at him as she handed Katherine a glass of bourbon.

''I don't understand, how did you know them as humans?'' Katherine asked clutching the cold glass in both her hands before throwing the liquid back her throat

''Our mothers were best friends when they were kids, Elijah was practically my babysitter until Rebekah was old enough to look after me on her own. I was eight and she was twelve. Infact if I remember correctly Henrik was my first kiss. I was eleven and he was thirteen, it was near the white oak tree, how convenient eh?'' Melody smirked downing her glass of bourbon as her human memories broke to the surface. Katherine looked slightly shocked as Damon snorted

''I can not imagine Elijah ever babysitting anything, the guy's just so messed up'' Damon smirked

''Now Damon, surely that's not all you think of me. I mean Klaus is more messed up than I'' a familiar voice that was filled with amusement caused Damon to spring to his feet as Kathrine and Aribella turned in their chairs. Stood there with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his trousers was. Elijah. Elena stood behind him, looking shocked at first to see Katherine had returned but confusion clouded her expression and eyes as she glanced at Aribella, for a second Elena thought she was Caroline until she turned round and showed the bright pink stripe on her fringe, then Elena knew it wasn't Caroline. Damon's eyes immediately flashed from Elijah to Aribella. Elijah followed Damon's eyes as his own went slightly wider at the sight of the young girl. His warm chocolate brown eyes met her icy blue ones instantly as a confused smile played around his lips. A grin warm and welcoming grin formed on hers as she got up and stood to her full height to face him.

''Hello Elijah, long time no see'' she smiled shifting slightly. She gasped as he blurred infront of her. His eyes scanned her features curiously, he looked like he was checking to see if it was really her.

''Ari? Is it really you? You haven't changed a bit'' he smiled then a troubling thought clouded his mind ''But the slayers, they killed you. I saw it happen'' his expression quickly returned back to the one of confusion he had before.

''Turns out that slayer had really bad aim, I woke up the next day and didn't know where the hell I was, all I knew was I had a stake sticking close to my heart and all you lot had disappeared'' sadness flashed in Aribella's eyes at the memory of how scared and frightened she was when she woke up covered in her own blood and alone. He embraced her tightly. She snuggled her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. God she missed him. They broke apart slowly and he placed a soft and sweet kiss on her hairline. Her eyes drifted over his shoulder to rest on Elena. She looked slightly shocked as she stepped away from Elijah towards the shocked looking girl. Damon shoulders tensed as he looked as if he was going into defence mode as she moved towards Elena

''Aribella Vilitiano, you must be Elena Gilbert'' she smiled with her hand stretched out. Elena looked at her hand confused but a simple nod from Elijah told her that this girl was safe to be around. Elena took her hand in a firm grasp

''Yes I am, nice to meet you'' she smiled awkwardly. Katherine chuckled as Aribella creased in laughter

''Don't look so tense sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's Katrina you'll have to worry about not me'' Aribella offered her a friendly smile as Elena felt herself relax. ''my god you look like Tatia''

Katherine and Damon noticed Elijah's muscles tense slightly as the comment slipped from Aribella's lips.

''I'm sorry who?'' Elena asked confused. Aribella smirked, she'd obviously been kept in the dark about the original doppelganger

''Tatia, your ancestor, the original doppelganger. The one who was sacrificed to create the hybrid curse and create the originals. Hasn't anyone told you about her?'' Aribella asked slightly confused. Elena shook her head

''She had a child with another man but every male in the village still wanted to be her suitor, isn't that right Elijah'' Aribella smirked. Elena looked at Elijah slightly shocked ''You see he and Niklaus both had a bit of a thing for her, they began fighting over her and, when Ester decided to change her children she used Tatia so the feud between her sons would, no longer exists. You look so much like her''

''They're doppelgangers, they all look the exact same'' Damon said before downing another glass of bourbon.

''No I mean it Damon, there's just something about you that makes you more like her than Katrina, but I'm not sure what it is'' Aribella's eyes narrowed at her in confusion ''Well let us hope your personality isn't like hers though, she was a right cow. Isn't that right Elijah?'' Aribella smirked at Elijah who was still slightly tense.

''Let's not remind ourselves of the wench, she's not worth our time'' Elijah replied, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. '' What I don't get is why are you here Aribella? Why now? Why didn't you try and track us down years ago?''

Aribella breathed deeply knowing this question would come sooner or later ''I'm here for Klaus, Elijah. I'm going to do my best to kill him'' Elijah's eyebrows raised at his comment.

''Really? Even after how close you guys were?'' Elijah asked slightly shocked. A look of confusion and suspicion crossed over Damon's featured, how close were they? Was the only question on his mind

''I soon found out that the slayer had been compelled by none other than our very own hybrid, he did nothing the moment I was stake, I lay there dying and he just stood and watched. I thought he loved me, I was wrong'' she growled. Elijah's eyes softened as tears made their way into Aribella's eyes only to be blinked away sharply

''Wait you and Klaus were together?'' Elena asked

''I was his fiance'' Aribella replied nodding. Elena's eyes widened at revelation as did Damon's. Katherine smirked seeing the normally quick witted Salvatore become speechless. Elijah's eyes diverted to the ground as he was the only person in the room that knew exactly what Klaus went through when he thought she was dead.

The front door opened as a familiar face walked in ''Caroline's looking after Jeremy she said she needed a break from Tyler's moaning about the sire bond''

''Stefan!'' Aribella squealed rushing towards him. Stefan stumbled backwards slightly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pushed her away slightly to see who she actually was

''Bella, what are you doing here? Katherine, what are you both doing here?'' Stefan asked becoming more and more confused by the second

''Hang on I'm confused, how do you two know each other exactly cause I just met her like a half hour ago'' Damon asked his eyes dancing between Stefan and Aribella

''She sired Lexi and she was called in as reinforcements when Lexi was having trouble putting me through rehab the first time and since then we've just kind of bumped into each other from time to time'' Stefan explained to his older brother

''How is Lexi, I've been trying to call her but she's not answering'' Stefan's eyes softened as a new silence grew in the room as everyone looked towards the floor except for Katherine and Elijah, both of them looked just as confused as Aribella

''Lexi's dead, bella'' Stefan choked out. Aribella felt a lump form in her throat as tears for her dead friend filled her eyes. She and Lexi were like sisters when she first sired her then she found out what Klaus had done and left her to be in charge of the vamp rehab clinic while she went and looked for the originals and Klaus.

''W…when did it happen?'' she asked trying to swallow the lump, her voice wavered slightly.

''A while ago, that's probably how you've not been able to phone her'' Stefan explained. Tears dripped down her cheeks slowly. Stefan tugged her into his chest. She buried her face into his t-shirt as sobs escaped her body. Within five minutes she'd sobbed and almost got over it.

''So did you guys find the necklace'' Damon asked breaking the silence that surrounded the group. Elijah looked up and shook his head sighing

''What necklace?'' Katherine asked. Elena looked to Elijah as he looked up at Katherine with his eyes brows raised before he saw she was genuinely interested

''The necklace of Amara, apparently it's the only thing that can resurrect the dead and keep them on this earth, we were going to use it to summon Klaus' real father as he's the only one who knows where the last white oak dagger is, when we found it we were gonna use it against Klaus but it wasn't in the location the witches said it was'' Elijah sighed. Damon noticed Aribella had a sly smirk on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she put her hand down her top and pulled out a silver chain with a silver heart shaped pendant with a purple/blue coloured gem in the middle of it.

''You mean this'' Aribella grinned triumphantly as Elijah's eyes beamed at the necklace between her fingers as he nodded.

She explained how Klaus had gave it to her years ago as a birthday present, it was the only thing she kept after his betrayal, that and his engagement ring which joined the pendent on the chain. She'd had a weapon that could kill Klaus all this time and she did even know it.


	2. Klaus

Aribella awoke the next morning to the sound of water dripping at force and male singing. She sat up groggily, even though she was a vampire she still liked her sleep. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly hearing all the muscles in her legs and lower back pop from the funny angle she slept in last night. She made her way down towards the sitting room where she saw Katherine sitting with Stefan, both had a blood bag stuck firmly onto their lips as they sucked away contently

''Blood bags, really. Why not just grab yourself a juicy postman or something?'' Aribella smirked throwing herself down onto the opposite couch. Stefan looked up at her amused as she was the one to start the whole drinking animal blood thing and now she was talking about draining a human.

''Can't this town is fully aware of vampire, so even the mailmen take vervain'' katherine huffed before placing the blood bag back onto her lips

''remind me again why you brung me here, to this god awful town?'' Aribella said with a slight snarl towards the end of her sentence

''Because you want to kill Klaus and I know he lives here so why not get to know the area and spring up when he least expects it. Besides I wanted to check on Elena, see if she was still stuck in a hopeless triangle with these two and see if she was still human'' Katherine smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes as his jaw clenched when Katherine mentioned the love triangle. Aribella fought to hold back a chuckled when he done so.

''Now, now Katrina. We both know that if Klaus really is a true hybrid now and he wants to make more hybrids he'll make sure Elena stays alive at any cost. And even if she asks to be changed he'll compel someone to impregnate her before she can have a chance to be turned, so he had more doppelganger blood'' Aribella smirked as Stefan chucked her a blood bag

''You make an excellent point my friend, remind me why were you in love with the freaky hybrid again'' Katherine laughed

''What can I say he was charming, persuasive and let's not forget very sexy. Besides he's not the only Mikaelson brother I managed to sink my teeth into, isn't that right Elijah?'' Aribella smirked not even taking her eyes from the pair infront of her but his scent caught her senses immediately so she didn't even need to turn round to know he was there. Katherine's eyebrows raised in amusement as stefan held back a chuckle between his teeth. Aribella could feel Elijah slight glare on the back of her head

''Our past is not what I came here to discuss Aribella, where's the necklace'' Elijah's voice was firm, almost demanding. Katherine let out a giggle

''Wow and here I thought Elijah was going to remain whole and pure until the day vampire cease to exist'' Katherine chuckled earning a glare from Elijah and a sly smirk from Aribella

''Trust me he's anything but that. It's on my dresser, follow me'' Aribella smirked placing the blood bag on the table infront of her and standing to her full height. She walked round the sofa and passed Elijah making sure her arm brushed with his as she did so before making her way up to the room she was staying in. she walked in and closed the door behind him after he followed her into the room. She walked over towards the vanity table that sat in the corner of the room.

''Was it necessary to tell them about our past'' Elijah's question made her smirk return instantly. She held up the necklace as she turned to face him.

''Whoa I never knew you thought so low of me to be ashamed of what we had'' Aribella said with mock hurt lacing her tone. Elijah saw past it immediately and returned her smirk.

''I was never ashamed of you Ari, I just don't think it's wise to stumble around in the past, especially one as colourful as yours'' he chuckled. She blurred towards him and pushed him against the door.

''Meaning?'' she snarled at the accusation he was handing out. He chuckled and quickly spun them round so he was in control of the situation

''I know you Aribella, probably better than you know yourself, don't think I don't know what your capable of. You're a succubus Ari, you'll never change'' Elijah smirked, his lips inches from hers. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed his lips onto hers. He stiffened in surprise at first then kissed her back with encouragement. He kept one of his hands braced at the side of her head and allowed the other to trail down her body slowly. She moaned as his lips worked their way to her throat, his fangs brushing against her slightly.

''I know you like it a bit rough Elijah but don't you think the fangs are a bit much'' she panted chuckling. His lips broke from her throat to grin up at her. He held out his hand ''Necklace now!'' he warned. She huffed and placed it in his hand slowly. He twiddled it between his fingers grinning as his fingers skimmed over the engagement ring. He unclasped it and handed the ring back to her

''Klaus will know you're here if he sees it, can't have that can we'' Elijah smirked in a low seductive tone

''Want me all to yourself this time do you? He'll know I'm here anyway, he gave me the necklace'' Aribella smirked back in reply. His lips met hers again, but this time the kiss wasn't frantic and urgent as the first once had been but slow and sweet, like he genuinely missed her.

''I'll see you soon, Ari'' he smiled breaking his lips from hers. His face was covered by the same mask as before when he stepped out of her bedroom and began to walk towards the front door.

She smiled at him as he climbed into his new grey Jaguar C-X16 before speeding out of the driveway. She shut the door and turned round to face the amused looks on the face of Katherine, Stefan and Damon.

''What?'' she asked in a innocent voice but she knew she wasn't fooling any of them.

''So is that how you act around all your old babysitters, if it is I'd love to see what you'd do to Rebekah when you see her'' Damon winked. Aribella flashed him a look of utter disgust

''Eww that would just be gross, your really weird Damon, really weird'' she snapped her voice smothered in disgust

''So you slept with Elijah whilst being engaged to Klaus, man no wonder those two hated each other'' Katherine smirked

''Actually Katrina, that is where you are all wrong. I'm not a petrova doppelganger, I don't play brothers against each other. I let each of them have their turn, well except for Finn, he was far too hung up on sage, and then I made my choice. It just so happened that Klaus had something there that neither Elijah or Kol had and over time I began to fall in love with him, we were the most perfect and hottest couple around, then he stabbed me in the chest'' she kept her emotions well hidden during her explanation.

''So what made them different'' Katherine smirked. Damon and Stefan quickly evacuated the room before she started talking about the originals

''Elijah was gentle and sweet, Kol was, well Kol was Kol, but Klaus, I don't know what it was but I just can't put my finger on it. To everyone he's Klaus but to me he was Nik. The boy that patched up my knee when I fell and taught me how to ride a horse. It was like he was almost human again'' Aribella smiled at the memories.

Stefan and Damon came rushing down from upstairs once she was done her little monologue thing to Katherine ''We need to go, Jeremy's in danger'' Stefan explained.

''I'll stay here in case Elijah comes back with information, you three go'' Aribella smiled.

(Thirteen hours later)

They still hadn't came back, Aribella figured it must have been something serious. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel she'd found - in the cupboard next to Damon's room - around her body and padded her way into the sitting room. The house was silent, almost too silent for Aribella's liking as she poured herself a glass of O+ (her favourite) and tried to remember more of her human memories, but somehow every time they had a thick cloud over them and when she tried harder to see them the cloud got thicker. A cool breeze brushed along Aribella's back signalling her that she wasn't alone

''Well I take it my brother didn't lie then. You really are alive'' a familiar British accent drifted into her ears from behind her. Her blood ran cold as she froze on the spot. She hadn't hoped of seeing him so soon. She spun round to face him. Her sapphire eyes instantly meeting his topaz blue ones. His blond hair was now short but she could still see the slight curls it held. His eyes were cold as they looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar

''Elijah told you I was here, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him'' she snarled slamming the glass down onto the table causing a few of the bottles to shake on impact. She was so stupid to let herself believe Elijah would keep her presence a secret, of course he wouldn't.

''No he didn't tell me, I saw the necklace in his hand and read his thoughts. You didn't honestly think you could come here, hand over the necklace then slip off did you. I gave you that necklace Bella so don't dare try to fool me!'' he growled making his way towards her

''I wasn't just going to slip off, I was actually hoping to stick around for a little while longer. I don't care that you know I'm here Niklaus, I don't care about you anymore. Mikael was right, you push everyone away who's ever tried to show you love. Your paranoia with Mikael and your mother has got you convinced that everyone is out to get you and that no one cares about you. Well guess what Niklaus, now everyone really is out to get you!'' she snarled in reply. He growled and lunged at her, his hand gripping her throat as his body forced hers against the wall. His eyes turned black with a yellow as his hybrid fangs erupted.

''You don't know who your dealing with little girl'!' he snarled in her ear

''I know exactly who I am dealing with Niklaus. Go on kill me, wouldn't be the first time you tried to end my life, just remember you failed the first time!'' she snarled her eyes never leaving his as they looked down at her confused

''I don't understand?'' Klaus stuttered loosening his grip on her throat as his eyes returned back to their normal blue as his fangs disappeared into his gums.

''Don't act innocent Niklaus, we both know you can never pull it off. You know exactly what you did, and now you come here and try to finish me off once more, make sure the job's done properly this time. I've met a few low men in my time Niklaus, but your so low your practically in hell, which is where you can rot for all I care. I want you to leave now Niklaus'' she sobbed pushing him away slightly but he refused to budge

''I said leave!'' she screamed using her full force to throw him across the room, his back hit the book shelf at the far end of the room, splintering it to pieces. He looked up at her shocked

''You can't escape me bella, you know your heart belongs to me. Mark my words, one day you'll come crawling back to me and I'll be waiting to shut the door on your face when you do'' he snarled at her picking himself up off the ground and brushing himself of the wood of his jacket.

''You can keep saying that Niklaus but I will always hate you for what you did to me.'' she snarled towards his back as he made for the door

''Really then why is my engagement ring still on your finger'' his voice was filled with amusement. She growled before tearing the ring off her finger and throwing it at him using her full vamp strength. It hit his back as he stepped over the doorway into the cold night air. She sped up and slammed the door shut behind him before melting down it onto her knees sobbing, she hated him so much. Why did she come here just to be faced with him again? She raced upstairs and into her drawer where she kept a small piece of paper now tattered and torn with age. It was a poem Klaus had given her not long after they got engaged.

**For the first time in my life,**

**True love came along.**

**It took me by surprise,**

**A looks that caught my eyes.**

**In the years passed by,**

**The love got stronger and stronger.**

**For the laughter, tears, good times and bad**

**That we've been through.**

**You still got me and I still got you.**

**Thanks for being there always,**

**I love you, my one true love, for the rest of my life.**

Klaus turned round and crouched down slowly to pick up the engagement ring. He held it in his palm carefully. There was a sapphire in the middle of the ring - to match her eyes - with two heart shaped diamonds either side of it. He turned it round to look at the band and saw the engraved writing still clear as ever against the white gold. **My One True Love. **Klaus now snorted at how ridiculously cheesy the once romantic saying sounded, his grin faded when his acute hearing picked up Aribella mumbling the words of the poem he'd written for her not long after they had gotten engaged. Her voice broke at the last back as sobs shook her shoulders. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he watched her from his crouched position in the tree beside her window.

He hated to admit it to himself but it pained him to know that he was the cause of her misery, if he'd had only done as Elijah had suggested and stayed away from the house then none of this would have happened. He remembered now that she was the reason he cut his emotions off, he'd only let half of them turn back on when he met Caroline but now Aribella was back, he wasn't sure how to turn them all on.

He opened his eyes just as Aribella stood and started to unravel her towel, although he'd seen everything before Klaus knew that now was a good time to leave incase he got sucked in further into turning on the rest of his emotions. With out a sound he jumped from the knee landing on his feet with his knees bent gracefully. He walked over towards his brand new black Mercedes SLK 350. The engine roared in his ears as he sped out of the driveway. Aribella sighed feeling a weight lift off her heart as she heart his tires screech out of the driveway, he knew how she felt so hopefully he'd leave her alone.

A dark figure lurked in the spot the hybrid had left vacant ''He won't stop me sweetheart, your mind and don't you forget it'' a dark smile crawled along their lips.

The Engagement ring = .


	3. Invitation

The Mystic Grill was packed as usual as Aribella and Katherine made their way inside. They immediately spied Damon sitting at the bar. He was sitting next to man who looked in his mid thirties with scruffy light brown hair and - from what Aribella could see when he looked round - blue eyes similar to her own. The girls made their way up towards the duo

''Didn't take you two long to finally accept my offer, Aribella this is Alaric Saltzman Elena's step dad and Ric this is Klaus' ex fiance Aribella Vilitiano'' Damon smiled introducing her to the new male. The hunters eyes went slightly wide as she was announced to be Klaus' ex fiance

''So ex - fiance huh? What happened there?'' Ric asked taking a swig of the whiskey he was drinking. Aribella grinned up at him as she sipped her own drink of whiskey

''He tried to kill me'' Aribella replied. Damon let out a bark laugh as Alaric began chuckling before he set his drink down on the bar to be refilled

''Yeah that sounds like Klaus, murders everyone he loves'' Alaric smirked down at Aribella (he was at least a head and bit taller than her). Aribella began laughing at his statement, all three of them looked at her confused

''Please Klaus never loved me, he is incapable of the feeling. Of any feeling actually'' Aribella smirked throwing her drink back her throat

''Well your about to test that theory, his highness just walked through the door'' Alaric chuckled slowly. Aribella groaned and spun round to face Klaus as he made his way up the steps to stand directly infront of her

''What do you want?'' she snapped harshly. His face hardened even more as she said that

''Believe me, I asked if Kol or Elijah could deliver this personally but mother said I need to apologize for my actions the other night'' Klaus' voice held no emotion except regret as he handed over Aribella's invitation

''Wait your mother, I thought you…?'' Aribella trailed off as her eyes scanned the invitation

''Killed her, I did but apparently she doesn't want to stay dead'' Klaus groaned in frustration.

''Well she was the only one of out of all of you that could spell my second name right so I guess it wasn't her that made up the invitations as they missed out an I'' Aribella nodded before crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the wooden floor

''What?'' Klaus asked looking at her slightly confused

''You said your mother wanted you to apologize, so do so'' Aribella smirked knowing it would kill Klaus to have to apologize infront of all these people especially Damon. Klaus' eyes pierced hers as he stepped forward towards her.

''I'm sorry that I was rude the other night, I won't happen again'' Klaus said through gritted teeth. Aribella smirked in satisfaction knowing how much that one apology must have killed him. Damon and Alaric both had to bite their tongues to hold back sniggers while elena had to pretend to couch to let out a bark laugh

''Apology accepted, see you at the ball Niklaus'' she grinned. He turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the grill. She flipped the invitation round and saw a message on the back

**Really hope to see you there darling**

**Kol**

''Wait! Nik hold up!'' she shouted grabbing her bag from the bar and running after him. She got outside and saw him across the street just about to step into his car. She blurred over at vampire speed and stopped him

''What do you want now?'' he growled in irritation. She smiled a bit to know her presence annoyed him so much

''I want to see the rest of the family, it has been almost eight hundred years since I've seen them. I think it'd be good to catch up'' she smiled sweetly hoping if she acted innocent enough he'd agree to take her.

''So basically your asking me to give you a lift'' he smiled. She nodded laughing, to her surprise he laughed with her. ''Fine I just have deliver a few more of these then we'll head up, get it before I change my mind'' he smiled. She blurred round to the passenger side door and climbed in carefully. Klaus turned the key in the ignition and immediately her favourite song began to play on the radio (My heart's a stereo - Gym Class Heroes ft Maroon 5). She reached over and turned it up slightly. She turned her head slightly to see Klaus mouthing along to the song. Her shoulders began shaking in laughter, Klaus looked at her with a confused expression in his eyes

''What it's a good song'' he laughed trying to defend himself which only made her laughter grow, her stomach began to hurting in laughter. Klaus looked over and saw tears rolling down her face causing his own laughter to mix with hers

''Sorry, it's just you're a thousand years old and your singing Gym Class Heroes and Maroon 5, something about that's just hysterical'' she giggled once her laughter had died down slightly.

They pulled up outside a house. Klaus leaned over and opened the glove compartment, there were a few invitations in there. Klaus began to flick through them before he pulled one from the group. He climbed out the car and began to walk round to the boot of the car. Aribella watched him through the rear view mirror with confusion in her eyes. He pulled from a boot a purple box. He carried it up to the door and left the invite on top before chapping lightly on the door. He used his vamp speed to get back to the car and start it before the person had time to answer the door

''Who was that invitation for?'' she asked. Much to her annoyance Klaus ignored her and continued glaring at the road ''Well is must be a girl as you have your tail between your legs and the only person I've seen you do that with is Tatia'' Klaus glared at her as he sped down the road towards their next destination

They sat in silence the whole road. They stopped at five houses before making their way up to the Mikaelson mansion. It was a massive eighteenth century mansion that looked as thought it had just been rebuilt

''Careful, I've just finished having it renovated'' Klaus climbing out of the car. He blurred round and held the passenger side door open for her. She looked up at him confused

''Since when did you become such a gentleman Niklaus'' she smirked accepting the hand that he held out to her as she stepped out of the car.

''What are you talking about, I've always been a gentleman'' he grinned in reply. She rolled her eyes and scoffed as they made their way up to the house.

''No living owner I see, you should watch that. God only knows when Mikael will spring up'' she smirked nudging him with her elbow as they stepped into the house

''Mikael is dead, I killed him with his own weapon'' Klaus explained. Aribella snorted at the irony of it, Mikael hunted Klaus down for centuries only to be killed by Klaus with his own weapon.

''Niklaus your late, I…..Aribella'' ester gasped smiling down at the young girl. She looked exactly the same as when Aribella had last saw her, except her hair was much shorter. A second girl appeared next to ester and smiled as her eyes met with Aribella's

''Hello Ester, Rebekah'' Aribella grinned. A male stepped out of a room to her right and immediately charged towards her and wrapped her in a bear hug. Aribella barely had time to recognize the male before he attacked her in the hug but she could tell that by his height and build it certainly wasn't finn. ''Hello Kol'' she giggled wrapping her arms around him in return

It was a good five minutes before Kol released her from the hug. Rebekah blurred down the stairs and hugged her before anyone had a chance to. She and Rebekah had always been like sisters even when they were human, it devastated Rebekah when she learned that Aribella was dying of pneumonia, so technically Rebekah was the one to convince Elijah to change her. Aribella spied Finn over Rebekah's shoulder. His hair was a lot longer than when she'd had last saw it, as was Kol's hair. Knowing that Finn was never the hugging type Aribella just nodded towards him politely. He smiled and returned the nod. She noticed Elijah was standing to Kol's right and smiled at him, he returned the smile gladly. In all the midst of the hugs Aribella had completely forgotten about Ester until she moved to stand right infront of Aribella.

''Now our family is complete'' Ester smiled warmly at Aribella who returned the smile before hugging Ester gently as she knew ester was a witch and was no where near as strong as a vampire. Elijah noticed that Klaus shifted uncomfortably when Ester made that comment. All the siblings knew that Klaus still had feelings for Aribella, he just wasn't allowing them to turn on just yet.

They sat in the dining room while the cooks prepared a meal. Aribella was seat in between Klaus and Rebekah, much to her irritation. Kol began to tell their mother about their times with Aribella before 'the accident'

''While we're in the past, isn't that my necklace?'' Aribella asked pointing to the gold chain with the tear drop diamond around Rebekah's neck. Rebekah's hand immediately flew to it and grasped it tightly

''Sorry Bella, I forgot I had it on. It was the only thing Nik let me have after you disappeared, he's still got all your old stuff upstairs. Never threw any of it away, not one single bit'' Rebekah smiled. Aribella turned to look at Klaus a little shock while Klaus glared daggers at Rebekah over the top of Aribella's head.

''You do, can I see it?'' Aribella asked smiling at Klaus. He looked down at her, his glare softened but was still present in his eyes.

''After dinner'' he said, his voice held no emotion before his stare turned onto the glass of wine/blood placed infront of him. Elijah's expression turned to one of shock as he actually saw Klaus quite embarrassed as Rebekah telling Aribella he kept her stuff showed Aribella that Klaus was not the heartless monster everyone made out and infact he still cared about her.

Halfway through dinner the door got knocked rapidly. They all glanced around at each other confused. Seeing no one was making a move to answer the door, Kol sighed before getting out of his seat and blurred to the door.

''Who would interrupt at this hour?'' Rebekah asked glancing between Elijah and Klaus knowing it was someone for one or both of them. Kol walked back into the dinning room with a tall, lean girl with blonde hair similar to Aribella's except her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. The blonde girl looked at Aribella shocked as she stopped in her tracks. A second girl followed in behind the blonde, Aribella immediately recognised her. Elena.

''Caroline, Elena. What a pleasant surprise, I thought we weren't going to see you both until the ball tomorrow'' Klaus smirked. Aribella noticed his eyes didn't leave the blonde's face, not once.

''About that, can we talk?'' Caroline snapped towards Klaus. Klaus nodded and rose out of his seat slowly

''I'll be back in a bit'' he said to his mother before placing a soft kiss on Aribella's forehead. Aribella heard Elijah grit his teeth in frustration, the blonde girl quickly copied his actions before turning on her heels and following Klaus out of the room. Aribella rose and moved to greet Elena

''Did you come here to talk to somebody or did you come here with Caroline?'' Aribella smiled. Elena smiled back at her before tucking a piece of straight chocolate brown hair behind her ear

''Damon was looking for you and he called me to see where you were and Caroline was gonna come here anyway so we both came here together'' Elena smiled in reply. Thanks to the vampires acute hearing they could hear every word exchanged between Klaus and Caroline

''And the dress, what was that for? Stop sending me expensive gifts and drawing me romantic pictures, I don't like it'' Caroline snarled towards Klaus. Aribella smiled slightly, this girl had guts for a baby vamp.

''Could you please keep your voice down, my ex-fiance is only down the hall and I don't want her to get upset. She's not very nice when she's upset, trust me'' Klaus replied. Her anger towards him almost reached boiling point with that comment

''Klaus, I can hear you, and I'll kill you'' Aribella shouted in reply. Kol sniggered in the corner, it had been a while since he'd witnessed a Klaus/Aribella domestic. They always ended the exact same way resulting in Klaus and Aribella having to go out and buy a new bed

''And this ring, I mean it's beautiful but what's with the words. **My One True Love**. What the hell is that?'' Aribella's heart broke as she heard Caroline say those words, Klaus had given Caroline her ring. Tears began to fall slowly from her eyes. She noticed Kol sat straighter in his chair at the comment while Elijah was completely out of his chair while Rebekah explained what they had heard and what that meant. Elena looked at Aribella confused.

''Aribella, are you okay?'' elena asked looking at Elijah with a worried expression on her face.

''I'm fine, I'm sorry Ester tonight has been lovely but I have to go'' Aribella grabbed her jacket and made for the exit. Elijah blocked the front door with his body as she ran to it

''Doing this is, running away, it's only going to let him win Ari, you know that'' Elijah muttered in her ear

''I don't care'' she sobbed before pushing Elijah out of the road and running towards the Salvatore boarding house at vampire speed.

She hated Klaus so much.

Now he really was dead to her.


	4. Mikaelson Mansion Succubus

Aribella awoke the next morning to find blood all along her pillows and body. She glanced to her side and saw a male in his early twenties lying there, blood trickled down his neck to the pool that matted his dark brown hair, his brown eyes shut forever in an eternal sleep. A smirk rose on Aribella's lips, her succubus was back. Thank you Klaus

She quickly disposed of the body and made her into her ensuite bathroom. She turned on the shower and allowed it to heat up as she stepped out of her clothes. Blood covered her lips and chin. 'He must have been a fighter' she thought as she looked down at the blood that drenched her clothes. She was always neat with a live kill unless she had a fighter then it got a little messy. She stepped into the shower and moaned slightly as the warm water soothed her muscles. Her thoughts of Klaus were completely gone from her mind. She was aware her emotions were now turned off, but she didn't care. If she was going to beat Klaus at his own game she was going to have to sacrifice something.

She quickly got changed into a hot pink belly top with black shorts and a pair of silver and black Nike high tops. She jogged down the stairs and into the sitting room. She froze on the spot in the middle of the doorway as she spied Caroline sitting with Elena. Caroline's eyes rested on hers as she began to become uncomfortable knowing that Aribella was Klaus' ex. Aribella shot her a half smile as she walked closer

''sorry about last night. We didn't get formally introduce I'm Aribella Vilitiano'' Aribella smiled in the politest tone she could bare at this point as she extended her hand out towards the baby vamp

''Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you'' Caroline felt the awkwardness lift a little but it was still very much there

''hang on, your Elizabeth daughter aren't you? Liz and Bill Forbes'' Aribella smiled. Caroline looked up at her shocked before nodding ''God I haven't seen you since you were a baby''. Caroline's eyes grew wide, as did Elena.

''how do you know my parents?'' Caroline asked slightly worried.

''Relax, I'm one of your ancestors on your mothers side. Your mother is my sisters great, great, great ect granddaughter which also adds on another great for you which makes you my niece, sort of'' Aribella smiled

''I wondered why you two looked similar'' elena smiled. Caroline still continued to look up at Aribella shocked

Aribella stood in the kitchen waiting on the coffee maker heating up. She felt a presence behind her, she knew by the scent that it was Caroline

''Something on your mind Caroline?'' she asked not looking up from the pot of coffee infront of her. Caroline jumped a little as Aribella said this. Caroline cleared her throat then walked over to Aribella. She stood beside her with her hands rested on the counter beside her

''I'm sorry if I upset you last night, if I'd have known that it was your ring, I never would have said it aloud.'' Caroline sighed refusing to meet Aribella's eyes

''it's okay Caroline, you weren't to know'' Aribella's voice held no emotion as she addressed caroline.

''Klaus looked pretty cut up when you left. He just warned me to give you back the ring then stormed off'' Caroline sighed ''infact I think that was the first time I'd ever seen him look heartbroken'' the clink of metal against the counter sounded in Aribella's ears as Caroline placed the ring down before turning on her heel and strutting out if the kitchen. Aribella stared down at the ring infront of her. She picked it up carefully and slipped it onto her index finger on her right hand, she didn't love Klaus but why let a beautiful ring go to waste.

She flicked through the pages of the magazine she'd found in stefans bedroom. She looked up for a second to see Elena and katherine coming through the door with bags full of stuff. Aribella had to close her eyes for a second as she thought she was seeing double but when she opened them again she saw there was still two of them.

''You girls had a busy day, what were you shopping for?'' Aribella smiled swinging her legs out from under herself and standing to her full height.

Elena smiled at katherine, sine when did these two become so close

''We went dress shopping, it is the Mikaelson ball tonight after all remember and don't worry I already have your dress right here, they didn't have it in pink so I hope red will do. By the way I'll be leaving before the ball so I won't be able to make it but I'll be back next week'' Katherine smirked pulling a red ball gown out of one of the bags. Aribella gasped as she looked at the dress, it had a sprinkle of diamonds along the corset and a line of diamonds along the bust and waist almost like a belt, she had to admit it was beautiful but she shook her head towards the two girls.

''Sorry girls but you've wasted your time. I'm not going to the stupid ball'' Aribella sighed seeing the disappointed look on Elena's face as Katherine's jaw dropped. Aribella turned on her heel and began to make her way upstairs towards her room.

The hours ticked by as she heard Elena, stefan and damon all begin to get ready for the ball. She sighed and moved over to the corner of her room and plugged in her speakers before choosing a song on her I-pod touch to try and drown out elena and Katherine's giggling as they talked about the Salvatore boys plus Damon's constant annoying stefan act. She scrolled down til she got to a song that she knew would make her feel better (Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5). She began to read the book she'd picked from many in the Salvatore's library. Half way through the song her door opened slightly to reveal Stefan

''We're going to head off now, you sure you don't want to come?'' Stefan asked tilting his head to the side with an almost pleading look in his eyes, she could tell he just didn't want to have to face Klaus on his own again. She chuckled slightly at her though

''No I'm fine honestly. I hated balls when I was alive, why would I want to go to them when I'm dead?'' she smirked in reply raising her eyebrow

''Excellent point, see you when we get back'' stefan laughed before closing the door behind him. She knew Katherine and Elena had sent him up there to try and get him to convince her to come to the ball, but she was having none of it. She sighed in relief as she heard the front door close as she continued to read the last few chapters of her book. Her attention turned towards her speaker when she heard the familiar song she and Klaus had been singing in the car just yesterday morning. Her eyes wandered over towards the dress, it was insanely beautiful and it would be a shame to let it do to waste. She groaned as she forced herself off the bed and walked over towards the dress. She plucked it off the coat hanger before making her way to the bathroom.

She plaited the two side of her hair that hung around her face and wrapped them round the sides of her side so the met at the back in a kind of tiara like fashion, she pinned the ends together with her white gold diamond hair pin and allowed the rest to fall into ringlets along her shoulders and back. She applied little foundation, put on some eyeliner and mascara before finding her favourite lip gloss (blood red - Barry M) to match her nail polish. She glanced at herself in the mirror and gasped, she looked beautiful, if she did say so herself. She slipped on her gold stilettos with a black heel that she bought in Milan.

She grabbed the keys from the hanger before locking the front door and making her way towards Stefan's brand new black Audi R8.

'Klaus' not gonna know what's hit him' she thought as the engine roared when she turned on the ignition. A sly smirk over took her lips as she put the car into reverse.

Elena was standing beside Caroline when they heard several gasps from people around them, their eyes wide as they stared at the doorway. All three girls turned round and gasped themselves. Was it Aribella or a princess that just walked through the door.

Every man's eyes fell on her as she shrugged off her black denim jacket and handed it to one of the waiters. Caroline noticed a seductive smirk wash across Aribella's lips as she winked and giggled at the shocked look on Kol's face as she strutted towards the three gawping girls, so it wasn't just Klaus she managed to seduce.

''what are you three all staring at, this was too good a dress to let waste'' She smiled sipping the champaign she'd took off a tray on her way in. she looked around at the crowd to see if she recognised anyone then her eyes fell on Elijah, he was standing with Damon and Mayor Lockwood. Damon was the first to see her staring at them, his eyes widened in surprise a little as he saw her. He smiled over to her and raised his champaign glass. She chuckled and done the same. Elijah followed Damon's gaze to her, a smile took over his face as he saw her standing smiling at him. He tore his eyes from her to turn back to Mayor Lockwood as she had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes.

''Well don't you look gorgeous tonight'' a familiar sexy tone smiled from beside her. She turned to face the youngest Mikaelson brother. He was wearing a tailor made suit with a black bow tie and silver cufflinks. He reached down and took her hand gently in his before pressing his lips lightly against her knuckles. She blushed slightly as he did so.

''why thank you Kol, gorgeous was exactly the word I was going for'' she laughed back at him in reply. He could be so charming and slightly seductive when he wanted to be but she had to remember he could also be psychotic when he wanted to be.

''Well you've certainly hit the nail on the head with that one there Bella'' He laughed in return. They stood chatting for about twenty minutes before Ester asked for every bodies attention. Finn walked over to join the duo, he offered Aribella a compliment before placing a kiss on her cheek. As ester began speaking Aribella's eyes drifted over the crowd until they rested upon the one person she'd been hoping to avoid tonight, Klaus. He was standing with Caroline, his attention now drifting from his mother once.

''I thank you all, and I mean all'' Esters eyes looked right at Aribella as she said with a sudden brighter smile upon her lips ''Cheers'' she raised her glass of champaign towards Aribella. Aribella mouthed cheers and copied her action. As she spun round to kol she noticed Klaus staring at her over Caroline's shoulder, his eyes burned her back as she walked into the ball room with Kol. She tried to ignore Klaus and Caroline dancing as she danced with Kol. Her eyes stayed on Kol's face, never moving once out of fear of what she might see if her eyes wandered too far in Klaus' direction. Kol spun her outwards and she was met with a new pair of arms. Elijah. He smiled down at her warmly

''You look absolutely stunning'' Elijah smiled down at her. She felt her cheeks heat with a blush as she chuckled nervously refusing to let her eyes meet his. He laughed at the sight of her becoming flustered, he knew she was never one for compliments. He looked down and spied a small metal dove that hung on the necklace around her neck. ''I remember giving you that, I was eighteen, you'd have been eight and you and kol were trying to climb a half fallen tree but you fell and Kol didn't have time to catch you so he ran and got me. You knee was cut and there was blood everywhere but you never cried, not once. So I carried you into the village and stitched you up, I remember I'd been working on it for a while and I gave you it because you were very brave''

Aribella smiled up at him, she had no idea he remembered that. She was suddenly filled with memories of her human life, she felt some of the emotions inside her return. So Elijah was the key to getting her emotions back, how ironic when his brother was the key to shutting them off.

Aribella stood on one of the main balconies that were placed on the upper floors of the Mikaelson Mansion. She smiled up at the stars that twinkled against the jet black canvas that covered the sky above her. To anyone looking at her, she'd have looked like an angel. The half moon reflecting on her skin made her glow slightly, her blonde hair a lighter shade that it had been before. Her sapphire eyes were now almost as light as Caroline's as she looked up at the moon. Caroline had told her all about Klaus' obsession with her and the fact that she already had a boyfriend named Tyler and that she had no feeling for Klaus what so ever. Aribella smirked at the last comment made by Caroline as she knew it would only be a matter of time before Klaus got under her skin, just like he had with Aribella's.

''Didn't think you were coming tonight, I thought you were avoiding me'' a low, seductive voice whispered from behind her. His breath brushed along her bare shoulder sending tingles down her back. She turned round and gave Klaus a full on glare

''I have no reason to avoid you Nik, besides I didn't come here for you, I came because the girl begged me to plus I came her for Elijah'' she said before turning her back on him. She'd hoped he'd flinch at her words but instead he did the exact opposite as a grin broke along his face. He stepped closer to her, pinning her stomach against the railing. Her breath quickened as his lips brushed along the back of her neck up to her ear

''you can say that as many times as you like love, you know I'll never believe you'' he nibbled gently at a spot on her jugular. She had to fight herself not to moan at the sensation it brought her

''you may not believe me b…but it's the truth. Elijah phoned me and asked me to come and I did, so if you think I'm here because I still have feeling for you, forget it. You made sure those were buried away deep when you gave my engagement ring to my great niece'' Aribella snapped finally finding the strength to push him away from her. Klaus looked at her shocked and confused as his mouth tried to form words but failed. ''You didn't know Caroline was a descendent of my younger sister, did you Nik. Well now you do, try and seduce me again and it may be the last thing you ever do'' she warned before pushing past him and making her way down towards where Elijah was standing talking to Stefan. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He spun round to face her, his eyes lighting up as they connected with hers

''Excuse me Stefan. Elijah, fancy taking a walk? it's getting far too stuffy in here'' she smiled up at Elijah. He nodded before apologizing to stefan and following Aribella out into the gardens.

They walked down towards the fountain that stood in the middle of the gardens. They sat down on a bench outside. She held his hand tightly in hers

''Are you alright Aribella, you seem incredibly quiet tonight, has my brother said something'' Elijah asked concern growing in his eyes for the young girl. She turned round to face him, she knew she couldn't lie to him any longer

''no it's nothing to do with Niklaus, it's me. My succubus side is back and I don't know how to control it'' she pleaded. He smiled in realisation to exactly what she was asking him.

''you want me to help you control it, be a crash test dummy almost'' he smirked. Her eyes held more plea than her words

''Please Elijah, I really need to learn how to control this if I'm going to get my life back. I don't want to finally start a new relationship then end up killing the guy on our first night together, you've helped a succubus before'' She sighed

''but I didn't know that girl like I do you, don't you think it'd be a little awkward'' elijah said raising his eyebrows at her question

''We've slept together once before why not now, you weren't helping me last time either, this time you'd be helping me become a better person'' she said

''true but we were both very drunk that night, why don't you ask Kol to help you. I'm sure he'd love to do that'' Elijah smirked in her direction

''Because he'd go mouthing off to Nik and then Nik would offer to help and it'd just get worse'' she moaned dropping her shoulders

''he turned it back on didn't he. Klaus. When I stopped you the day you found out he gave Caroline the ring, the hatred in your eyes, it was so intense. Your emotions turned off and now you've got them back you realised that when they turn off the succubus turns on'' elijah sighed. Aribella nodded in reply. Commotion behind them made them rush into the house. Elijah looked over at Klaus confused ''Kol'' Klaus mouthed. Elijah let out a tired sigh as he and Aribella walked towards the front door to see Damon standing over a now dead Kol. Stefan had run out before them and Elena ran out after him. Damon looked towards elena ''Far be it for me to cause a problem'' he muttered before walking towards his car.

''I'm so sorry'' she heard Elena mutter before following the Salvatore brothers towards Damon's car.

Aribella sat in the sitting room with Rebekah and Kol who were waiting to be scolded by Elijah. Klaus stared at her with fire burning deep in his blue eyes, she refused to give into his stare knowing it would only make her succubus stronger. Elijah walked in and all four heads turned to face him. He glared down at Rebekah and kol. Rebekah hung her head in shame where as Kol grinned up at Elijah mocking him slightly

''both of you go to bed I'll deal with you both in the morning'' Elijah snarled at his youngest siblings as she walked over and sat next to Aribella. He rested a hand on her bare knee as he leaned his head back over the edge of the sofa. He looked older than Aribella had ever seen him, it was obvious looking out for his younger siblings took a lot out of him. Neither were sure when Klaus left the room but they were pretty certain it was after Aribella placed a small kiss on his temple.

''about you question, I've decided I'm gonna help you'' he smiled. She hugged him tightly kissing his forehead

''thank you Elijah. When do we start?'' she asked. He listened to see if all his siblings were in their rooms, they were.

''how about now'' he smirked seductively at her before he winked and crashed his lips onto hers.

Their lips crushed against each others, Elijah controlling the kiss with his more skilled tongue. He nipped at her bottom lip, sometime tugging on it with his teeth.

They blurred with vampire speed upstairs into his bedroom. A soft bed was his destination, throwing Aribella down and jumping back onto her and kissing her more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Rough hands found the soft skin of her back as Elijah unzipped the dress , neither of them wanting to break the kiss to lift the shirt over her head, so her ripped it off her body instead. He felt her smile into the kiss as his hands roamed to her breasts, cupping one in each hand.

He pulled away for a moment, and looked into her lustful eyes, to make sure he wasn't going to far. But she stared back up with hungry eyes and eagerly parted lips. Her hands yanked his face back down so she could keep kissing him. Warms lips pressed against her soft neck, Aribella's breathing sharply when he nipped at her collar bone.

Elijah sat up to pull his own shirt off, she admired his defined muscles and sexy body. Hands under her back, he pulled her up into his lap, her legs still wrapped around his waist. In this position, it wasn't hard for Aribella to feel his erection against her stomach. She felt her gums ache as the succubus in her was dying to break free.

He pushed her down back onto the bed suddenly, her bouncing back up because she was thrown down with such force. his hands gripped the sides of her pants and he pull them off, leaving her in matching red lacy lingerie.

He slipped off his own trousers and bent back down over top of her. He gently kissed her then leaned up so their faces were a few inches apart. He wanted to watch her face for the next thing he was going to do. Aribella gasped as she felt his fingers begin to rub her sensitive spots through her underwear. Elijah smiled as her mouth opened with a sharp breath and she closed her eyes. There was no way he was going to go gentle with her, not if he wanted her succubus to reveal herself. Her underwear was thrown onto the floor as he began to rub her clit.

He gave each nipple a quick lick before continuing his journey down.

"Elijah!" She gasped in surprise as his warm tongue touched her clit. He flicked his tongue up and down from her entrance and circled it around her clit. She grasped the sheets and bucked her hips. Jolts of pleasure flew up her spine as even louder moans and sometimes even his name escaping her lips. A thousand years worth of experience proved Elijah could satisfy any woman he wanted to. When he glanced up, he saw the most sexist thing. Her bra was gone and both her hands were massaging her breasts, her eyes were shit and her mouth was wide open as she moaned his name.

Suddenly Aribella sat up, Elijah was confused for a moment until she ripped off his boxers and pushed him down.

"Your turn." She said evilly. Words can't express how surprised he was at that moment. Little devil was on all fours, readying to take his entire cock into her mouth.

His hands brushed hair out of her way . One hand steadied and hand jobbed the other half she couldn't fit in her mouth, her hand massaging his sensitive balls.

He moaned loudly, she could also satisfy any man she chose. After about five minutes, Aribella stood. Elijah leaned up and kissed her, each of them tasting themselves in each others mouths. She moved up his body straddling him, he knew the succubus was just under the surface, he could see it in her eyes

Her pulled her hips to meet his a little. He braced his hands on either side of her hips decision for him. He grabbed her hips once more and thrust her down onto him, in one quick motion he was fully sheathed inside her as a moan of pleasure choked through her throat.

They started moving instantly. She was so tight he didn't know how long this would last. Her moans were beautiful making him thrust harder.

She felt her walls tightening "Elijah can't stop, I'' but he cut her off, "Don't say it just do it." He ground out thrusting wildly. Aribella's orgasm swept through her walls tightening around him provoking his own release. His moans became heightened as he felt her teeth plunge into his neck. His blood flowed into her mouth. He bit down on her shoulder quickly as the sweet taste of blood filled his mouth, there was a slight sweetness to the blood cause by the climax, to a succubus or incubus, this sweetness was a drug.


	5. Morning after and Ritual

**Disclaimer = I do not own Vampire Diaries Books or Tv show. ****Thank you to Cassie-D 101 for the review, really meant a lot.**

* * *

Aribella's eyes adjusted to the light as she opened them slightly. She saw she was still lying on top of Elijah, his arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist. Her hand lay in his chest next to her face. She felt his index finger begin to draw small circles on her back so she copied the action on his chest. His chest shook as a low chuckle escaped his lips. She turned her head up to look at him, that's when she saw the blood that covered the pillows. His neck was covered in blood but the puncture wounds on his jugular were gone.

''Thank you for last night'' she smiled laying her chin on his chest looking up at him. His oak brown eyes stared into her sapphire ones.

''My pleasure'' he smirked. She put her hands either side of his arms and pushed herself upwards towards his face. Her lips instantly connected with his. She moaned lightly as he rolled them over to he hovered over her. Her legs instantly went around his waist as she felt his member growing hard against her thigh. The all too familiar ache in her gums came back as she moaned when his tip brushed over the clit. Elijah pulled back never tearing his gaze from hers. She looked towards him confused as he began to shake his head.

''I can't, not when I know Niklaus could walk in at any moment. I couldn't do that to him'' Elijah sighed brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

''I understand'' she mumbled in reply before placing her lips onto his once more before he climbed off her and reached over the side of the bed to retrieve his boxers. She stood up stretching her arms over her head. She could feel Elijah's gaze on her as she made her way towards her under wear that was lying on the floor. Luckily it was still wearable, unlike her dress which was ripped at the side and could barely stay up. Elijah laughed at her efforts to keep the dress up before reaching into his closet and pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She raised an eyebrow at him, she'd only ever seen him in suit.

''For when I go running'' he explained. She let out a bark laugh at the thought of him going running as he could move faster than a speeding bullet, he'd have to run to Japan to tire himself out.

She got changed into them quickly and walked out the bedroom door, Elijah following close behind her now in a pair of smart trousers with a royal blue shirt that was left hanging open. They looked across to see Kol leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, he was wearing nothing except a pair of grey pyjama bottoms that looked like they belonged to Klaus as they looked a little bit too short for him - even thought he was the youngest, he was the tallest - with an amused yet shocked looked covered the youngest male originals face as a grin broke onto his lips when he saw her ruined dress in her clutches.

''Elijah, you sly dog. I never knew you had it in you'' Kol winked smirking at his older brother who frowned and narrowed his eyes towards his youngest brother. They stood at the door saying goodbye. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, neither of the pair noticed Klaus coming down the stairs in a black pair of pyjama bottoms similar to Kol's pair.

''Elijah I…'' Klaus trailed off as the couple looked round towards him. Hurt filled his eyes as his face set even more into a stone like expression. Elijah hung his head and shut his eyes tight, if there was anyone he didn't want to catch them, it was Klaus. Klaus glared at the pair clearly hurt by both their betrayals. He'd lost her too his own brother, how could he ever not be hurt by that?

''Morning Nik, I'll phone you later'' Aribella said clearly uncomfortable as Elijah raised his head and offered her a half smile as she stepped over the door and made her way towards Stefan's Audi that that was still parked in the driveway. She shot Elijah an apologetic glances before putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

Elijah closed the door and turned round to face Klaus who still stood as stiff as a statue. Anger filled his eyes slightly as he glared at his older brother.

''You know I expected this sort of thing from Kol, but not you Elijah. I never expected you'd stoop so low just to get back at me for daggering you'' Klaus snarled. Elijah looked at him slightly shocked before Klaus made his way towards the kitchen

''Hold up! You think I did that to punish you, not everything is about you Niklaus. I warned you she didn't want to see you and as usual you didn't listen, now your blaming me. Grow up Niklaus'' Elijah snarled. Klaus blurred towards him and pinned him against the kitchen wall. Finn quickly blurred in between them and pushed Klaus off Elijah.

''Enough both of you, this is ridiculous. Your meant to be grown men, yet here you are acting like teenage boys fighting over the same girl. If Aribella could see you both right now she'd knock your heads together and tell you to kiss and make up, your lucky I don't want to be scarred for life by seeing you two kissing each other so your gonna shake hands instead'' Kol shouted his arms crossed over his bare chest. It surprised Klaus and Elijah, plus Finn to see their youngest brother actually scolding them. Elijah held out his hand towards Klaus who glared down at it.

''Now Nik'' Finn warned. Klaus grudgingly put his hand in his older brothers and shook it once ''Argument settled'' Kol smirked before sauntering off towards the living room. ''And Rebekah's still not back yet'' he called over his shoulder.

''Where is she?'' Klaus asked looking at finn confused. Finn shrugged in reply.

''I know she went off to find Matt at the Mystic grill last night but that's the last I heard from her'' Elijah explained. ''I wasn't asking you'' Klaus muttered as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go and get dressed.

* * *

Aribella sat with her head against the steering wheel, she couldn't believe she was so stupid. The memory of the hurt look on Klaus' face made her heart tighten a little. She jumped as she heard three small taps on the window. She turned to see Elena staring at her in confusion from the outside of the car. She grabbed her dress from the passenger seat and clicked the door open. She stepped out into the car and shut to door slowly before locking it. Elena's eyes travelled down her body taking in the shirt and shorts she was wearing, her jaw dropped slightly as she saw the massive tear in the side of the dress. Aribella followed her eyes to see Elijah's work on her dress, a slightly smirk covered her lips.

''No I'm not telling you which brother'' she laughed at Elena's raised eyebrows and slight smirk. As they began walking to the door Aribella heard a familiar female voice before the door opened to reveal a half naked Damon and a fully clothed Rebekah. Aribella's eyes scanned Rebekah's dress and saw that it was also slightly ripped but it was wearable unlike her own. Rebekah grinned as she saw the ruined dress in Aribella's hands then saw the shirt she was wearing, she knew exactly which one of her brothers Aribella had spent the night with.

''Elijah made good work of that didn't he. Must admit I thought he was going to remain a virgin forever. Did you compel him to get him into bed'' Rebekah smirked as she made her way outside towards the two girls. Aribella returned her smirk.

''It was his idea actually, and his skill last night shows he's anything but a virgin'' Aribella grinned as a look of slight disgust crossed over Rebekah's face as Aribella informed her of her brothers skills in the bedroom.

Rebekah left sharply after that, not wanting to hear Aribella talk about Elijah in that context. Aribella grabbed a spare glass and walked over to damon who was pouring himself a drink already and held out her glass for him to pour some bourbon into it.

''So is that how it's gonna be now, I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me'' Elena said looking directly towards Damon as he handed Aribella her glass.

''Well maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you'' damon smiled back in reply. Elena's eyes narrowed as Aribella snorted at the comment. Damon raised his glass in Elena's direction adding fuel to the fire.

''You should know, that esters planning on killing her entire family'' Elena said her eyes never leaving Aribella's face. Aribella's jaw dropped as her eyes widened ''She linked them all together with a spell, whatever happens to one happens to all.''

''That's great, Klaus will finally be dead, win, win'' Damon said taking a drink of his bourbon. Aribella turned round and smacked the glass out of his hand giving him a full on glare. ''why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear.''

''Because to kill Klaus she'd have to kill all of them, including Elijah and he doesn't deserve that'' Aribella shouted in his face in reply.

''I'm supposed to care about Elijah'' Damon said with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

''Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah'' Elena said through gritted teeth behind the pair. Damon's confusion grew more as he looked over Aribella's head to Elena

''Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you, like I said it's a win, win'' Damon smirked walking around Aribella to Elena. Elena scoffed and turned her back to him. Damon blurred infront of her instantly.

''Don't you both do anything to screw this up'' Damon warned. Aribella scoffed knowing she could take on damon on her worst days.

''Why are you doing this'' Elena asked looking right into Damon's eyes.

''He's right Klaus needs to die, they all do'' Stefan walked to stand in the doorway of the sitting room.

''See it's democracy in action'' Damon smirked looking between Elena and Aribella. Elena huffed and pushed her way past both of them. Aribella snarled under her breath and blurred to her room. She tried to look for her phone but growled when she realised it was out of battery and Stefan had taken her charger.

* * *

Elena opened the door surprised to see the always smartly dressed eldest original standing on her porch.

''Elena'' his voice was calm and collective as he addressed her in his formal manner. A smile instantly broke onto her face as she saw warmth in his eyes.

''Elijah'' she replied smiling.

''I don't mean to intrude but I was hoping that you would accompany me, I want to show you something'' he said. Elena nodded before taking her coat from one of the hooks next to the door and following him over to his car.

They sat in the car in silence until Elena broke it by sharing what she'd learned earlier that morning ''I saw Aribella this morning, she refused to tell me what had happened to her dress but by the shirt she was wearing, I'd figured it had something to do with you'' Elena smirked up at Elijah. He blushed slightly as a sly smirk formed on his lips, it was a smirk Elena had never seen before. It looked slightly sexy.

''Yes, I got a bit carried away, if you see her before I do tell her I'll pay to have it fixed'' Elijah smiled in reply. Before turning into the woods along the road. Elena looked up at him slightly confused as the car rolled to a stop. Elijah climbed out of the car and smiled at the land around them.

''I forgot how much I missed this place'' Elijah smiled shutting the car door.

''I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago, Aribella said it was beautiful'' Elena smiled looking over at Elijah as she shut her own car door.

''Oh it was. Did you know you school was built over an Indian village, that's where I saw my first werewolf'' Elijah smiled. Elena looked slightly shocked as she shook her head. ''the towns square was where the natives used to gather to worship, as matter a fact near that was a field where wild horses used to graze. That's where Klaus and I taught Aribella and Rebekah how to ride''

''It sounds incredible'' Elena smiled seeing a little bit more humanity in Elijah - if that were even possible - as he shared his human memories, it was obvious Aribella meant a lot to him and his family.

A smile over took his lips when they reached a certain patch of ground, between two big trees there was a large boulder sticking out of the ground. He rested his hand on the boulder, the smile still on his face.

''Do you know this place too?'' Elena asked looking around her.

''I do, below us is a cavern my brothers and I used to play in as children. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch right across the entire area'' he smiled as he crouched down and picked up some fallen branches and began rubbing them between his hands. ''it was natures way of providing us with shelter from the viciousness of the full moon. My mother always said, their must be a balance''

''Elijah I should probably go home'' Elena said knowing where the conversation was going as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Elijah stood to his full height as he spoke ''I admire you Elena, you remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet, when I asked you about your meeting with my mother at the ball last night. You lied to my face'' Elijah said not looking at her as his eyes scanned the trees surrounding them. Her jaw dropped in shock, Elijah took her silence as a yes.

She quickly tried to redeem herself ''that's not true. I told you, all your mother wanted was a new start..'' she tried to say before he cut her off.

''I can hear your heart beat Elena. It jumps when your being dishonest with me, you lied to me at the ball, your are lying to me now. Tell me the truth'' Elijah warned as he closed the gap between him and Elena.

''I never wanted this to happen'' she said shaking her head.

''What, Elena?'' Elijah said through gritted teeth, his patience growing short as his irritation started to show.

''We were told that whatever was in that coffin was going to kill Klaus but when we found out that it was your mother, we didn't know what to think'' Elena said struggling to fit it all into one breath as she could see Elijah was growing impatient.

''Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again'' Elijah tried to keep his voice calm but it was getting hard and hard as his patience with Elena grew shorter as she avoided his real question the best she could.

''When she asked to see me, I thought that maybe she could help us kill Klaus but it's not just Klaus she wants to kill'' Elena said slowly. Elijah's expression became confused then smoothed back into his original calm features as Elena's words sunk in.

''She want to kill us all doesn't she'' he sighed ''She want to undo the evil she created''

''I'm sorry, Aribella tried to phone you and warn you but her phone was out of charge. I wish that there was something I could do to help'' Elena sighed trying to comfort the original.

''You know one thing I learned in my time on this earth, be careful what you wish for'' Elijah said before stomping his foot down on the weak ground. It gave way under the force of his blast causing elena to jump back. Elijah quickly wrapped an arm around her waist before jumping in with her. He set her down then made his way back out to warn his siblings.

* * *

Aribella was already at the bar when Kol and Klaus came in. they stood for almost four hours talking and drinking. Neither of them spotted the hunter and his girl over by one of the pool tables.

''Brother look'' Kol smirked. Klaus and Aribella were torn from their conversation as they looked towards the door to see Caroline walign towards them ''I remember her from last night, she looks like a tasty little thing, wouldn't you agree brother''

Klaus' eyes shifted to see Aribella glaring up at him waiting for his answer about her niece ''Say another word and I'll tear out your liver'' Klaus growled in reply.

''Caroline'' Aribella said catching the attention of her niece. She spun round to face with her arms folded across her chest.

''Hey aunt Aribella, the other two'' Caroline smiled at her aunt before snapping at the two males beside her.

''Care to join us for a drink'' Klaus smirked seeing that she had inherited Aribella's quick attitude that he always loved.

''with my aunt alone then yeah but with you two, I'd rather die of thirst. See you later aunt Aribella'' Caroline smiled sweetly before making her way towards the door.

''Isn't she stunning'' Aribella heard Klaus whisper towards Kol.

''She certainly looks good walking away from you'' Aribella smirked in reply. Klaus looked down at her, amusement replaced his usual glare.

''Jealous bella'' he smirked causing her to snigger.

''Please, I'm just stating the obvious fact that you couldn't get her in a million years'' Aribella smirked back in reply.

''I'll take that as a challenge shall I'' Klaus smirked downing the rest of his drink and following her niece out of the grill. Aribella looked up to see Kol giggling away like a school boy.

''What?'' she asked chuckling slightly.

''You two say there are no more feeling between you, yet you flirt like nothing else on earth, not to mention the sexual tension surrounding you both when your eyes meet'' Kol sniggered.

''Your delusional Kol, seriously think you need to see someone about that'' Aribella smirked downing her drink not wanting to meet his eyes. Kol raised his eyebrows as her not meeting his eyes told him he was right.

She was glad when Kol left to go and bother Alaric's doctor girlfriend, who clearly had no patience for him then she spotted Alaric walking towards the pair, a dagger in his pocket. Something was up.

Aribella watched in horror as the scene played out infront of her. Alaric had daggered Kol who no hung to him grey and limp like a rag doll. She quickly exited the bar and saw the Salvatore brothers standing.

''I might have known'' she growled before throwing Alaric to the side and catching Kol quickly before pulling the dagger out of him. Stefan blurred towards her but was stopped by someone. Aribella looked up and saw the blond haired male she'd been talking to before all this happened standing in between her, Kol and Stefan.

''I should have killed you both months ago'' Klaus growled glaring at both of the Salvatores.

''Do it, it's not going to stop Ester from killing you'' Damon snarled in reply earning a glare from Stefan over his shoulder.

''What did you say about my mother'' Klaus growled walking towards the pair. Kol started to take most of his own weight now as colour began to return to his face.

''You didn't know we were friends with your mummy, Aribella knows I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Your mother hates you just as much as we do'' Damon snapped. Klaus blurred towards the pair growling.

''Leave them'' a voice much deeper than Kol's called from behind them. They all turned round to face Elijah standing at the top of the staircase ''We still need them Niklaus''

''What did mother do? What did she do Elijah'' Klaus demanded. Elijah made his way down the steps towards them pulling something out of the inside pocket of his jacket. It looked like a phone from where Aribella was standing.

''You tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now'' Elijah warned with a slight menacing tone in his voice.

''Rebekah has Elena?'' Aribella said quite surprised at how far Elijah has went to make sure they don't die tonight.

''As if you didn't know'' Klaus growled over his shoulder at her ''What's that supposed to mean?'' she fired back almost instantly.

''Enough both of you, no tell me or else she dies. I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early. That's the good thing about my sister very vicious. I can only imagine what she'll do to Elena after what Elena did to her'' Elijah smirked. Aribella had never seen this demonic side to Elijah before, it was genuinely quite frightening.

''The old witch house, where we kept the coffins'' Damon snarled in reply. Elijah turned round and looked at Klaus and Kol who both nodded as they made their way up the steps behind them. Elijah following right behind them.

''Wait I want to come with you, if you three go down with a spell then I'm the only one strong enough to handle finn'' Aribella said jogging up the stairs towards the trio.

''Face it darling you just want to spend you last loving moment with lover boy, but which lover'' Kol smirked earning glares from both his older brothers and Aribella.

''Shut it Kol, you may just die tonight and if I'm honest, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world'' Aribella snarled in reply before moving to stand infront of Elijah ''I want to help'' Elijah smiled down at her before placing a kiss gently on her lips, she could have sworn she heard Klaus' teeth grind in irritation but she chose to ignore it. They pulled away smiling, she took his smile as an indication that she could help.

''Come on we don't have all night. '' Klaus growled before continuing up the steps with Kol right beside him.

''You boys know what you need to do'' Elijah called over his shoulder taking her hand as they walked up the last few steps behind Kol and towards the new Mikaelson family car, a black Bentley Mulsanne. Aribella chuckled to herself as they must have been the only family in the world that had such an expensive car as a family car. Elijah climbed in the front while Kol held open the back door for her.

''Thank you Kol'' she smiled before climbing in behind Elijah. Klaus climbed into the passenger side leaving Kol to sit beside Aribella, much to her frustration.

She kept her eyes on the back of Elijah's chairs as she read the angry texts from the Salvatore brothers. She looked up briefly and caught Klaus' eye in the wing mirror of the car, his eye immediately caught hers in the mirror before he looked up towards the windscreen. She gritted her teeth in frustration, she did not want to prove that Kol was right about the tension each time their eyes met.

Elijah stopped the car near the edge of the forest ''We'll go on from here by foot'' he explained un-clicking his seat belt and climbing out of the car to hold the door open for Aribella. She smiled up at him as she climbed out. She grasped his hand tightly in hers as they began walking. Klaus and Kol were a few steps a head of them, they could see the torches glowing bright in the distance as Ester's voice rung in their ears thanks to their acute hearing

''No it's too soon, the moon is not high enough, go quickly'' she warned someone. Aribella just had enough time to see Bonnie and her mother scarper into the woods before the four of them walked up the hill to join Ester and Finn. ''My sons, Aribella come forward''

''Stay beside me'' Finn held out his hand to his mother to keep her close.

''It's alright none of them can enter'' Ester explained as Kol scoffed and tried to prove her wrong. Aribella watched as the flames grew higher as Kol approached the pentagon forcing him backwards away from it.

''That's just lovely, we're stuck out here while the favourite child plays sacrificial lamb, how pathetic you are Finn'' Kol snarled towards his older brother who glared back at him.

''Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you could not even imagine'' Ester snapped back in reply earning a glare from her youngest son.

''What ever you think of us killing your own children will be an atrocity'' Elijah growled showing the slightly demonic side Aribella had seen just moments ago with the Salvatores.

''My only regret is that I did not let all of you die a thousand years ago'' Ester said.

''Enough, all the talk is boring me. End this now mother, or I'll send you back to hell'' Klaus smirked, Aribella sniggered at his bluntness.

''For a thousand year I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you all shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, your no better. All of you are a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you have come to plead for your life, then I am sorry as you've wasted your time'' Ester replied to Klaus' threat. Aribella felt a surge of guilt rush through her as she thought of the pain that Ester must have went through between all of their victims. Her grip tightened on Elijah's hand. He looked at her confused and concerned, she just shook her to signal it wasn't important.

Ester began chanting in Latin as Klaus and Kol walked backwards a few steps to join both of them.

''What are we going to do, if we can't get in then how are we going to stop them?'' Kol asked glancing at all three of them. Aribella shrugged and turned to Elijah and Klaus for answers.

''Lets just hope your little Salvatores do their job properly'' Klaus smirked looking directly at Aribella. Her eyes caught his as she glared up at him. A sly smirk overtook Kol's lips as he watched the pair of them. Suddenly Ester began shouting.

''No sister do not abandon me'' she shouted before the flames grew to their highest. ''Mother'' Finn shouted through the fury of the flames. Kol was the first to turn away from the brightness and the heat from the flames. Elijah quickly turned and put Aribella infront of him to shield her from the flames before finally Klaus was forced to turn away from the flames. The flames quickly died down as all four of them scanned the surroundings, Finn and Ester had vanished. Kol began to walk towards the pentagon.

''Kol be careful, that'll still be covered with magic'' Aribella warned as he stepped over the threshold onto one of the many lines that made the pentagon.

They made their way back to the mansion. Kol immediately sped off to his room to pack his things, he'd announced in the car that he was leaving. Klaus moved to the drawing room while Elijah went to stand in one of the many sitting room. Aribella was torn between saying goodbye to Kol and making sure Elijah was okay. She knocked on the door twice and waited for a reply. The door opened to reveal Kol with bags in his hand ready to leave.

''Come to say goodbye'' he smirked. She nodded. He dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She wrapped her arms firmly around his waist as she lay her forehead upon his shoulder ''I'm gonna miss you Bella, I'll be back soon for a visit hopefully'' he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

They both walked into the sitting room where Elijah was standing near the window, he turned round to face them as they entered the room.

''Your really leaving then?'' Elijah's voice was surprisingly calm as he stared at the bags Kol dumped onto the couch. Kol nodded as he made his way towards Elijah

''Yep I won't be a nuisance to you anymore'' Kol smirked, Elijah's eyes softened towards his younger brother.

''Your not a nuisance Kol, you just need to learn a little bit more respect'' Elijah smiled. Kol smirked and held out his hand. Elijah placed his hand in Kol's firmly before grabbing him into a hug. Aribella was genuinely quite surprised when she saw the hug between the two.

''Call me if you need anything'' Elijah smiled releasing Kol from the hug. Kol nodded and moved to pick up his bags. He winked at Aribella as he left the room.

''I should get packing as well, my flight leaves in a few hours'' Elijah fixed his tie. Aribella stared at him, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

''Your leaving, when were you planning on telling me'' Aribella said with a slight snap to her voice. Elijah looked at her, his eyes slightly apologetic.

''I agreed to help you, that doesn't mean I have to stay here to do it. Every week we will meet and I will help you until you no longer need my help'' Elijah said as he walked towards her. He cupped her face gently before placing his lips onto hers. The front door slammed, causing the couple to break apart.

''that'll be Rebekah, I had better go and see Nik while you say goodbye to her'' Aribella said tearing herself from Elijah as tears descended down her face, she'd counted on him to help her and he'd turned his back on her the first chance he got, typical Elijah.

She rushed down the stairs passing Rebekah on the way who'd obviously just spoken to Kol. She stood in the doorway of his drawing room as he stood by the fire throwing a few of his drawings into it.

''It's not wise to spy on people bella, you know that'' his voice was filled with amusement and slight sadness as he was still tryign to wrap his head around Kol leaving.

''I'm giving Elijah and Rebekah as moment to say goodbye, Elijah's leaving soon'' Aribella sighed leaning against a table full of his drawings. Klaus looked up at her, his eyes mixed with shock and hurt. ''He didn't tell me either''.

''What about Rebekah?'' he asked turning back to the fire and throwing more in.

''I don't know, I haven't really spoken to her yet, she ran past me on the stairs to see Elijah'' Aribella walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned round to look at her, his eyes filled with tears. ''I know this is probably not the best moment but I don't think I could go back to the Salvatore boarding house after what I did tonight, can I sleep here?''

''Of course you can use one of the guest rooms. I'll leave some clothes over the banister for you, they might be a bit big but they'll do until we get your stuff tomorrow' Klaus said turning away from her slightly, she knew how much it would kill him to lose all his siblings in one night and she didn't want him to be alone.

''Thank you'' she sighed before placing a kiss on the bare skin at the base of the back of his neck before turning and walking upstairs.

She spied Elijah and Rebekah hugging in one of the rooms before she made her way over to one of the many guest rooms that were in the house. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed before laying down on it.

It had been a long night.


	6. White Oak

**Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire diaries books or Tv show.**

* * *

Aribella groaned as she sat up in the bed. She looked down and saw that she was in one of Klaus' t-shirts and a pair of Rebekah's shorts. A note on her bedside table forced her to turn onto her side so she could read it

**Come down for breakfast when your up, we have a lot to discuss**

**Klaus**

She blurred downstairs into the dinning room where she saw Rebekah sitting in a tank short and pyjama bottoms with Klaus opposite her wearing nothing but a grey pair of shorts. She sighed as she sat down beside Rebekah

''I had better go up and get changed, see if those mutts of yours have found Finn'' Rebekah smirked as she stood after finishing her breakfast. Aribella watched as Rebekah left before turning to Klaus who had a slight smirk on his face knowing the question on her mind

''Who undressed me last night?'' she asked. Klaus looked up at her in mock innocence

''I don't know what you mean love'' he replied trying to look as innocent as possible but failed miserably

''Don't act innocent Niklaus, your far from it. It was you wasn't it, great'' she huffed sulking back in her chair. A grin broke out onto his face as

he saw her cheeks turn a shade of red with embarrassment.

''Yes it was but it's not as if I've not seen everything before, we were engaged for christ sake. Mind you the tattoo above your hip, that wouldn't have anything to do with me now would it?'' Klaus smirked over at her. Aribella tried to hide her red cheeks as she knew fine well the tattoo represented him

''No why would it?'' she said in the calmest, most collected voice she could managed. He grinned over at her clearly not believing her lie

''Well it's just, my nickname for you was Leaena which was lioness in Latin and the tattoo is of a lioness, bit of a coincidence don't you think'' he smiled over at her raising his eyebrows slightly

''Get over yourself Niklaus'' she growled standing up and storming into the kitchen, fire ran through her veins as he brung up memories she'd shoved in a box at the back of her mind

''Oh come on leaena'' his voice was filled with amusement. She blurred through and grabbed him out of his chair before pinning him against the back wall by his throat. Her usually bright blue eyes were now black with black veins surrounding them as her fangs bared at him. He chuckled and spun them round so his body was pinning her against the back of the dinning room door

''Bonum expriri meum leaena, but I'm a whole lot stronger than you'' he growled leaning in closer towards her. His lips lingered over her for a second ''I wouldn't try that again''

''Go to hell dick'' she hissed. He smirked before taking his hand from her throat and allowing her to drop to the ground. She fell forward and had to grip hold of his shoulder for support. She glared up at him before blurring up towards the main bathroom.

She quickly turned on the shower and stripped herself of the clothes she was wearing before stepping into the warm water. The water began to soothe the aches she had gotten from sleeping in the same position all night. She noticed some bruises on her arms and guessed that Klaus had not been gentle when he was undressing her last night. Her eyes immediately flew to the picture of a lioness standing on her right hip, just underneath it said meum leaena, which meant my little lioness in Latin. She grabbed the shower radio that was dangling from one of the racks and turned it on. Immediately pop medley of 2011 - Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider blasted through the speakers, instantly making her smile as this was the song that she and Katherine were listening to on the road to Mystic falls. She was so wrapped up in the song she didn't even hear the door open behind her.

Klaus was now thankful he had forgotten to order a shower door. He leaned against the wall grinning as he watched her dance around in the shower, water dripping down her body. He felt himself react instantly as his eyes travelled lower. His eyes caught onto the tattoo on her hip plus the writing underneath that must have been hidden by her underwear last night ''Meum Leaena'' his grin widened as he spied the words on her hip.

Aribella gasped as she spun round and saw Klaus standing there smirking at her. His bottom lip was held slightly between his teeth as his blue eyes scanned her body. His eyes moved back up to meet hers

''See something you like Nik'' she smiled seductively trying to beat him at his own game. He chuckled as he nudged himself off the wall and walked over towards the towel rack that was on the wall opposite him. He walked closer and handed her the towel. She took it quickly and wrapped it around herself, it surprised her how comfortable around him she felt even though she was naked

''As always, I was just coming in to use the shower myself'' he smirked his hands travelling down towards the waistline of his shorts. He began to strip infront of her, she had to fight the urge to bit her lip. She felt the succubus in her start to claw it's way out. ''time to show him just who he's dealing with'' she thought as she dropped the towel and stepped back into the shower. Klaus smirked darkly knowing her intentions. He began stalking towards her like a predator cornering it's prey, but she was no prey. She blurred behind him and spun him round before pushing him roughly against the shower wall. Her lips met his in a rough and desperate kiss, she'd forgotten how good a kisser he actually was.

He picked her up effortlessly and pushed her against the other wall of the shower. Her back hit the cold hard tiles as she let out a grunt before looking up at him, his eyes were dark with lust and power before his mouth overtook hers. She gasped against his mouth as she felt his palm rubbed against her erect nipples causing her to arch her back and push more into his hand. He smirked devilishly but two could play at that game. She pressed her hand down his muscled chest and perfect abs and lower. Slowly she zigzagged her index finger up his erect cock causing him to hiss slightly. She wrapped her fingers around him and began to move her hand slowly at first but grew faster gradually. She still knew exactly the right pressure and speed to use. She saw the hand that braced him against the wall begin to clench so she knew he was close, the need for release was killing him. Just as he reacted the edge she removed her hand and pushed him off her. He looked up at her and growled.

''Sorry Nik, I'd love to stay and finish but I have a meeting with an old friend to attend'' she winked before walking out of the shower and grabbing the towel that lay on the floor. Klaus looked up at her in shock and slight amusement as she made hr way out of the bathroom and up the stairs. She shut her bedroom door and broke into hysterical laughter at the look upon his face when she pulled her hand away. She got changed into the clothes Rebekah had laid out on her bed for her. She knew she'd have to face the Salvatores at some point when she went round to collect her clothes but she wasn't sure if asking Klaus if she could stay here permanently was a good idea.

* * *

She walked back down the stairs and turned left to go into the living room until she bumped into something steady and solid. She looked up into the eyes of one of Klaus' hybrids. He snarled at her as his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. His iris turned a bright amber colour as his hybrid fangs erupted from his gums, she began to panic slightly as they came within inches of her jugular

''And who might you be sweetheart'' he smiled. His breath smelt of blood as she noticed his lips were a slightly darker shade of red than what they should be.

''Aribella'' she choked out. His eyes instantly went wide as he dropped her to the floor. He stumbled back slightly a panicked look in his eye

''Your Aribella, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Klaus, he marked you untouchable and I have now broken his orders, he will kill me if he finds out what I just did'' his voice was filled with panic as he stuttered over his words. Aribella smirked, Klaus had ordered them not to harm her, now she could have some fun with these hybrids

''He already knows what you did Liam'' a deeper, sexier voice called from the middle of the stairs. The hybrid - Liam apparently - looked up in horror as Klaus was standing there in a simple black jumper and dark blue boot cut jeans with a black belt. He blurred towards the hybrid and pinned him against the wall

''What part of she is not to be harmed did you not understand'' Klaus growled before placing his hand deep into the hybrids chest. He yanked his arm backwards with the hybrids heart in his hand. He dropped the heart and instantly turned round to face Aribella. He held out the hand that wasn't covered in blood to her and helped her up off the ground ''Are you alright?''

She only answered him with a single nod. ''They've found finn, me and you are gonna corner him while Rebekah keeps Sage occupied'' Klaus said. Aribella looked up in shock at the female's name that was mentioned after all if was sage that told her it was Klaus who compelled the slayer to stake her.

''Sage, she's back in town?'' Aribella asked as Klaus made his way into the kitchen, Aribella right on his heels.

''That's what Rebekah says, I need to find a way to undo the spell my mother cast over me and my siblings and to do that, I'm going to need Finn's blood so I'm hoping I can compel sage to persuade Finn to give me the blood I need'' Klaus smirked grabbing one of the many blood bags out of the fridge and pouring it into two cups. He held one out for Aribella to take. She looked down at it confused. ''We're going to need all of our strength today, my brother won't come with us easily so we might just need to drag him to the place Sage is staying''

Aribella took the cup from his hand slowly and gulped it down. She danced around the subject of the slaying trying to decided wither to tell him or not.

''Something on your mind?'' Klaus' voice brought her out of her thoughts as she realised she had been standing glaring at the now empty cup. She looked up towards him and saw confusion pooling in his eyes. She took a deep breath and lay her forearms against the island whilst keeping her eyes on Klaus

''I met Sage a few years ago, at a bar and she told me something your probably not gonna like'' Klaus frowned as he looked down at her before placing his hands on the island and staring back down at her. He was obviously telling her to keep talking. ''she told me, that you were the one who compelled that man to stake me because you didn't want anyone else to find the locket''

Klaus' eyes darkened as his lips formed into a very thin line. He tore his gaze from hers for a second to glare out of the window as memories of when he and Aribella had first been reunited came to his head. ''Wouldn't be the first time you tried to kill me'' he remembered the way she spat that at him with hatred and disgust in her voice. He finally turned his head round so his eyes were glaring into hers

''And you believed her'' he snarled. She stood up straight, she'd expected him to be mad at Sage, not her

''I don't know Nik. What was I supposed to think, I woke up alone and confused, covered in blood. I tried to look for you but you were long gone, I finally met her again in a bar, I was just so happy to have someone back from the family I'd once known and loved and when she told me that, I just didn't know what to think so that is why I started to hunt you down. Ran into Mikael a few times on the way, he told me what you had done to finn. That's when I realised if you could dagger your own brother then you wouldn't have a problem killing me right'' Aribella explained. Klaus growled and crashed her against the back wall with his hands on her shoulders. His eyes scanned her face before resting on her eyes. Hurt and slight anger were mixed along with the many emotions that showed in his eyes. Aribella had almost never seen this side of Klaus, the completely human side.

''Do you really think I would do that to you, I loved you Aribella, I would never hurt you. And as for Finn, I daggered him to protect him from my father. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you lying there and know there was something I could have done to stop it, did you see the amount of alcohol I drank or the amount of people I drained just to forget the pain of losing you. No because typical Aribella you only see and hear what you want to, nothing else matters in your little tragic life, nothing you….'' Klaus was cut off by Aribella's lips pressing firmly against his own. He stood shocked for a moment then allowed his lips to work in time with her, his body pinned her further into the wall as his hands moved up to cup her face gently.

Someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Klaus growled as he spun round to face one of his many hybrids who stood with a confused expression on her face as her eyes danced between the two, they'd been fighting now all of a sudden they were kissing the face off each other.

''What is it Hannah?'' Klaus growled, his body was still pinning Aribella against the wall. Aribella felt heat rise in her cheeks as she thought of how their position must look to the shocked hybrid standing in the door way. The hybrid quickly snapped out of her daze as Klaus glared at her.

''Rebekah just called and said she managed to get Sage to the hotel. We're keeping track of finn, we know where he is but he can sense us he keeps moving so we might not be able to track him for long'' the girl explained. Klaus closed his eyes in exhaled slowly, he was getting tired of his brothers suicidal plans.

''Right, we'll be right there. Come on sweetheart, time to face my big brother'' Klaus grinned finally stepping back from Aribella and holding out his hand. She placed her hand in his as they walked out of the house to the car.

Klaus picked up Rebekah along the way and dropped them both off beside an alleyway and told them to wait there as that's where he would try and lead Finn. Aribella stood with her back against the wall resting one foot against it and one upon the floor. Rebekah stood with her hands in her new jacket as she stood across from Aribella

''I didn't thank you did I, for last night? You didn't have to help us'' Rebekah grinned over at her. Aribella scoffed and looked over towards Rebekah. Rebekah looked over at her with a scowl .

''You guys are my family Rebekah and I protect my family'' Aribella grinned over at her. A smile washed over Rebekah's face, it shocked Aribella slightly to see it was a genuine smile that hardly anyone ever saw in Rebekah. They both looked up to the sound of Finn blurring round the corner. He stopped right infront of Rebekah

''Let's not make this any harder than it has to be darling brother'' Rebekah grinned. Aribella pushed herself off the wall and moved to stand beside Rebekah with her arms folded. Finn looked down at Rebekah in shock and slight horror

''Your both siding with him. Rebekah, he stored us in boxes'' Finn snarled dwn towards his younger sister who gritted her teeth in reply

''Well at least he isn't trying to make you all extinct'' Aribella snarled towards Finn, she couldn't understand why he was acting this way, he was thrilled when their mother first turned them into vampires and now, he was acting like it was the worst disease in the world. A gust of wind along Aribella's face cause her to smile as she glanced over Finn's shoulder at a grinning Niklaus. Finn groaned and turned round to face his younger brother.

''What are you going to do, kill me'' Finn snapped towards Nik.

''Oh right I forgot you've got a death wish, that's fine'' Klaus smirked

''Pathetic more like'' Aribella snorted. Rebekah flashed her a grin before turning towards her brother

''What she said but the thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you'' Klaus growled before grabbing Finns collar and flinging him against the wall.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel Rebekah had been keeping Sage at. Rebekah threw finn to the ground in one swift notion. He scrambled backwards away from his younger siblings.

''What are you going to do; torture me, force me to give you my blood'' Finn snarled towards his siblings after realising it wouldn't be the smartest idea to stand up.

''Why force when we can persuade'' Klaus smirked turning to Aribella who nodded in reply

''Sage, he's here. Come out!'' Aribella's voice rang through the hotel. Finn looked up at her in shock before she pointed to the red head on the stairs. Finn looked round and jumped to his feet almost instantly.

''Hello Finn'' Sage grinned before running down the stairs to meet him at the bottom. They embraced each other tightly.

''Why couldn't you two have had a reunion like that'' Rebekah scowled over at Klaus and Aribella

''Long story sis, long story'' Klaus grinned back in reply. Rebekah turned round and began to walk back towards the exit ''Where are you going?''

''I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore, I'll be at the house incase you need me'' Rebekah flashed them both a grin before strutting out of the hotel.

''I should probably go and collect my stuff from the Salvatore's house. Will you be okay to go and get Kol and Elijah's blood?'' Aribella asked turning towards Klaus. He looked over at her and nodded. ''See you later then''

She arrived at the Salvatore boarding house to find Alaric unconscious on he stairs ''Rebekah, what part of don't hurt the teacher did you not understand'' she snarled under her breath before blurring into her room. She quickly managed to pack everything into just two suitcases. She spun round as she heard the front door open. Stefan was home. She tuned in her vampire hearing to listen to his and Alaric's conversation

''_What the hell happened to you?_'' Stefan's voice rang through her ears as she heard Alaric groan as he began to wake up

''_Rebekah, that's what happened'' _Alaric replied. She winced slightly as the ringing of Stefan's phone pierced her eardrums

''Elena what's wrong?'' Stefan said in a worried tone into the phone. Unfortunately she couldn't hear what Elena said on the other end of the phone but she heard Stefan's reply as clear as a bell ''No Elena, do not do anything stupid, listen to me Sage is very old and very strong, you wouldn't stand a chance against her''

Aribella quickly grabbed the suitcases and blurred out the window. She landed on her feet perfectly as she sprinted towards the Mikaelson mansion. She blurred up to her room quickly and began to unpack her stuff. A groan of pain caught her attention, it sounded like Damon. She blurred through the house until she got to one of the empty rooms on the ground floor. She saw Damon caught in bear traps that were dangling from the ceiling with several slashes along his neck and torso, just behind him stood a very proud looking Rebekah.

''Rebekah, what the hell. What is all this for?'' Aribella asked taking a few steps forward. Rebekah pursed her lips and made her way towards Aribella

''This sleaze bag, slept with me then used sage to look into my thoughts. I'm just returning the favour'' Rebekah grinned playfully before strutting out of the room.

''Will you ever learn Damon and unfortunately I know how powerful a pissed of Rebekah can be so I can't even help you'' Aribella shrugged. Damon looked up at her with pleading eyes. ''I'll try and talk her round but Rebekah isn't easy to persuade''

''I managed to do it yesterday, it was quite easy actually'' Damon croaked with a grin on his face.

''And now you've just lost my help. Rebekah is my family Damon, no one hurts my family, not even you lot'' Aribella snarled before turning on her heel and strutting out of the room.

Aribella made her way into the dinning room where Rebekah was laying out different types of knives.

''Finn and Sage are in the main square as we speak, Elena Gilbert was talking about killing Sage but we all know how that would end'' Aribella chuckled at the thought of Elena going up against someone as powerful as Sage

''Don't tell Nik I told you this, wickery bridge was made from the wood of a white oak tree'' Rebekah said. Aribella's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in shock

''But how, you all burnt that tree, I was there I saw it'' Aribella's expression became confused as she remembered how half the village were shocked as Rebekah set a light the tree that had stood in their village for hundreds of years, the tree they used to always try and climb but failed every time.

''There must have been a new tree to replace the old and that's what the wickery bridge was made of'' it suddenly all clicked into Aribella's head; Rebekah and Klaus being jumpy the day after Kol and Elijah left, Rebekah checking up on Kol every hour on the hour, the bridge being burnt and Rebekah's disappearing act last night that set Klaus' nerves on edge. It was Rebekah that had burned the bridge

''So that's why you burnt the bridge, very sneaky Bekah, it seems I've taught you well'' Aribella laughed causing Rebekah to chuckle. A groan of pain came from the other room.

''I know he's one of your friends and I'm sorry you'll have to listen to what I'm about to do but you know what I'm like if I don't get my revenge'' Rebekah smirked walking off with one of the kitchen knifes and a bunch of wooden sticks that were sharpened to a sharp point. Aribella winced as she heard Rebekah force one of the stakes into a certain part of Damon's body and heard him cry out in pain.

She quickly blurred up to her room and put her earphones in to drown out the noise of Damon.

* * *

It was dark outside before she finally came out her room. She could still hear Damon groaning but it wasn't as hoarse as last time. She blurred down the stairs and saw Damon covered in blood from head to toe with several slashes along his chest. She walked into the drawing room and saw Klaus and Rebekah standing staring at the table. There were five bits of blood at each end of the table. She knew the spell had worked.

''You took your time, I was shouting on you for about twenty minutes. The spell if complete, no more link'' Klaus smiled placing a light kiss upon her forehead causing Rebekah's eyebrows to raise slightly

''Good so now you guys don't need to be so jumpy, have you told elijah and Kol yet?'' Aribella asked ignoring Rebekah's questioning gaze as Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder, they weren't officially back together so it's be pointless to get Rebekah's hopes up.

''No we'll do that later, we…'' Rebekah was cut off by a familiar deep voice ringing through the mansion

''Klaus, I'm here, let's get this over with'' Stefan's voice came from the other room. Klaus grinned at Rebekah before dropping his arm from Aribella's shoulders and making his way in towards the room.

They stood staring at stefan confused as he dropped a bag to the floor, the clunk that came from the bag told the other vampires that here were wooden stakes in the bag, and quite a few from the volume of the sound. Rebekah immediately stood infront of Aribella slightly as she was only one out of the three who could be killed by a normal stakes.

''Eight white oak stakes made from the sign for wickery bridge that Rebekah forgot to burn'' Stefan smirked at the girls shocked looks and glanced towards each other

''That's impossible'' Rebekah said but stefan ignored her comment and looked directly at Klaus

''Actually it's not, Finn is dead'' Stefan said. Aribella gasped slightly as the words began to sink in. her eyes immediately fell onto Klaus who's eyes were filled with hatred and anger as he glared at Stefan

''You killed my brother'' Rebekah snarled towards Stefan but Stefan ignored her comment and looked directly at Klaus

''Damon, in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you'' Stefan said

''And how do I know there aren't any more out there?'' Klaus replied, his voice held a warning tone as he spoke with Stefan

''Because there aren't'' Stefan replied in the exact same tone that Klaus was using, it was obvious Klaus wasn't convinced.

''Let's just see shall we'' he grinned before making his way across the room towards Damon.

''Jesus sis, you really did good work on him'' Klaus chuckled as he glanced at all the healing cuts on Damon ''why don't you go home? Go on, get out of here'' Klaus teased

''Nik he's my play thing, not yours'' Rebekah whined. Aribella grinned at how childish Rebekah could be.

Aribella watched in horror as Klaus grabbed Damon's face and forced him to look Klaus in the eyes before Klaus compelled him to go home. He began to pull his hands away from the bear traps causing them to dig deeper into his wrists

''Nik, I think that's enough'' Aribella warned glaring towards Klaus who nodded before turning to Damon

''Right enough, stop before you hurt yourself'' Klaus joked ''Well now that we see he can finally be compelled'' Klaus grinned before forcing Damon to look him in the eye again ''Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many other stakes are out there that can kill me?''

''Eleven'' Damon sighed his body draining of energy before their eyes. Aribella and Rebekah glared towards Stefan who huffed as he realised he'd been caught

''Eleven, so not eight then'' Klaus smirked towards Stefan

''You really shouldn't have lied'' Rebekah grinned

''Look I'll get you the other stakes'' Stefan sighed. Klaus smirked over to him

''Well that'd be nice, but since you lied to me then maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue'' Aribella winced at the thought of Damon doing such a horrific act

''What is wrong with you'' Stefan said shaking his head in disbelief

''What is wrong with you, do you really have no appreciation for me. I have given you someone to hate, to loath, a target for all of your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I've giving your lift purpose, as your friend'' Klaus said. Aribella and Stefan both drew him looks as if he belonged in a mental hospital ''I really think you should be thanking me''

Stefan blurred towards Klaus and pinned him against the wall with one of the white oak stakes pressed in at his chest. Both Rebekah and Aribella grew tense as they knew one blow from the stake could kill Klaus easily.

''Step down or you both die'' Klaus warned. Slowly stefan's grip began to release on the stake. Klaus quickly snatched it from his grasp. ''there, now you only have to get me the other two'' Klaus smirked

''Okay now this is just ridiculous, Bella get the other trap will you'' Rebekah said walking over to Damon's left while Aribella went to his right. They both pulled his hands free from the traps and allowed him to drop onto the floor.

''What are you doing?'' Klaus asked looking at both the females with shock in his eyes

''I brought him here, I get to release him. Bring us the stakes and you both live.'' Rebekah smiled before picking up the bag of stakes and moving quickly towards the roaring fire in the drawing room to burn them

''Take your brother as a sign of good faith'' Aribella smiled before she followed Rebekah to help burn the stakes.

* * *

Aribella stood in her room trying for the fourth time to reach Kol, still no answer. She scrolled up the contacts in Klaus' phone till she came to another name, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to tell him. She pressed call and put the phone to her ear

''**_What is it Niklaus_**?'' a deep, rich voice snapped from the other end of the phone. She inhaled sharply as she heard his voice, he sounded quite irritated.

''Elijah it's not Klaus, it's me'' Aribella replied to the angry voice.

'**'_Oh sorry, hello Aribella. Why do you have Klaus' phone? Did the spell work?_'**' Elijah asked. In her head Aribella tried to form the best way to tell him the news

''Yeah it worked Elijah, listen there's something you need to know'' Aribella breathed out trying to keep calm as she felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of the human Finn she used to know, the sweet innocent boy that became like an older brother to her, just like Kol and Elijah.

''**_What's wrong?_**'' Elijah's tone became worried as he heard her sniff through the phone ''**_Aribella what has happened? Ari please tell me it's not Rebekah, tell me Rebekah's alright_**'' Elijah's tone became almost pleading.

''No Rebekah, she's fine. It's Finn, Elijah, he's dead'' the line cut abruptly as the sentence left her lips.

The phone immediately went after Elijah had ended the call. Aribella looked down at the screen and sighed. Kol.

''Hey Kol'' Aribella said putting the phone back to her ear

''**_Aribella_, **_**didn't expect it to be your, what has happened? Did the spell work**?_'' Kol asked almost instantly

''Yeah the spell worked, listen Kol are you sitting down?'' she asked. The question sounded stupid the moment it left her lips.

''_**Yes, why? Did something happen? It wasn't Rebekah was it**?'' _Kol asked immediately. Aribella smiled slightly as the second question rang through the phone, they may hate each other some days but Kol would be devastated if anything happened to his baby sister and he knew he could have prevented it.

''No it's not Rebekah although she'll be flattered she'd the one you thought of first. Finn is dead Kol'' Aribella's voice croaked. She heard soft sobbing and sniffs on the other end of the line, they broke her heart a little

'**'**_**How? When? I don't understand, Nik said Finn was fine**'' _Kol's voice croaked on the other line

''Is that Kol or Elijah?'' Rebekah's voice sounded from behind her. She spun to face the female original and held out the phone towards her

''It's Kol, Kol here's Rebekah'' Aribella said placing the phone in Rebekah's hand before walking through to the study. She saw Klaus standing at the window with a glass of bourbon in his hand and his other arm rested against the window as he put his forehead onto his forearm. In his reflection she could see the tears rolling down his face for his older brother. He put on a brave face infront of Rebekah but when he was alone his emotions came out, right now he looked like a little boy who'd just lost another family member, his big brother. Aribella quickly moved towards him and turned him to face her

''I just called Elijah and Kol, Rebekah's talking to Kol just now'' Klaus just nodded at her and quickly turned back to the fire ''Nik it's okay to grieve. You just lost your brother of course it's alright to grieve''. Klaus just sniffed and shook his head stubbornly. Aribella huffed before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. He put his forehead against her shoulder as sobs began to rack through his body

''Kol's staying in….''Rebekah's sentence was cut off when she saw Nik crying over his brother.

* * *

**In case you were wondering - ****Bonum expriri meum leaena = Good try my little lioness**

**Please review, it would mean so much to me as this is one of my favorite stories **

**xoxoxoxx**


	7. Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries**

* * *

Aribella sat at the bar of the mystic grill. She stared down at the whiskey as she began to swirl it around the glass. She looked to her left and saw Caroline whispering something to matt. Matt looked up and caught her smiling at them before nudging Caroline slightly and pointing over at Aribella. Caroline looked up and smiled towards her aunt, Aribella waved a little in return. Caroline kissed matt on the cheek before making her way over towards her aunt and slid into the stool beside her

''You look awful'' Caroline chuckled causing Aribella to giggle

''Well aren't you a bundle of compliments this morning'' Aribella laughed before taking another drink of her whiskey. ''What's got you in such a good mood'' she noticed Caroline couldn't keep her hands still on the bar

''Nothing'' she lied. Aribella raised her eyebrows and scoffed at the obvious lie

''Caroline, let me give you a hint, I've been alive for over a thousand years and you my little niece are not that good at lying yet, so come on spill. Look whatever it is I won't tell Klaus, he's not exactly in the best of moods this morning thanks to your little blond friend over there'' Aribella sighed looking up from her whiskey to look over to matt

''You mean about Finn?'' Aribella nodded ''Why did you move back in with him?'' Caroline asked leaning her elbow on the bar as she turned in her seat to face her aunt. Aribella exhaled slowly before shaking her head

''I have no idea, with Klaus and the originals, I can't really explain it. It's like, I have my family back again. Me and Rebekah, although she's a cold heartless cow to you lot, she's always been like a sister. We grew up together and she was the first one I told when Klaus proposed'' Aribella sighed. Caroline nodded in understanding, although Aribella knew she never really understood but Aribella accepted that she was trying to ''And hey, at least it keeps him off your back for Tyler, that is why your so happy isn't it?'' Aribella grinned. Caroline looked at her in slight shock

''How did you know?'' Caroline asked chuckling and realising her cover was blown

''I'm family Caroline, don't worry I won't tell Klaus'' Aribella grinned

''Won't tell me what, love?'' Klaus' voice rang from behind them. Aribella groaned as she spun round to face him.

''Don't you dare come here to mope, I got out of the house to get away from your moping'' Aribella warned. Klaus chuckled lightly before making his way over to stand the other side of Aribella

''No I was actually looking for you, I went into your room last night and you weren't there. I was worried'' Klaus sighed tilting his head as he looked down at Aribella. Caroline looked up in shock as he hadn't even acknowledged she was there, he just kept his eyes on Aribella

''And what were you doing in my room, you know better Niklaus'' Klaus growled slightly as she used his full name. Caroline smirked as her aunt put the hybrid in his place

''I was checking on you, I know you were rather close with finn'' Klaus sighed. Caroline noticed his eyes softened slightly as he spoke of his older brother

''I think that's the first I've heard you speak his name since the incident'' Aribella smiled up at Klaus.

''I'll take that as my cue then, I'll see you soon'' Caroline smiled embracing her aunt tightly

''See you Care'' Aribella smiled as she watched her niece make a quick exit out of the grill. She turned to see Klaus and noticed his eyes hadn't moved once to Caroline, instead they stayed on her. She turned back round to look at him as he downed the last of her drink causing a low growl to erupt in her throat

''Turns out Alaric Saltzman is responsible for the deaths of the council members, his ring is messing with his mind and, his alter ego has hidden the last white stake and they don't know where is it, so I'm asking if you'll go and help stefan find out'' Klaus asked looking down at her. Her jaw dropped slightly as she heard about the news of Alaric, why hadn't Caroline told her.

''Hang on, I thought they wanted to kill all of you?'' Aribella asked looking up at Klaus slightly confused

''You see the thing is, when you kill an original vampire, everyone in their bloodline dies along with them so as long as they don't find out who turned their bloodline then we all should be fine'' Klaus smiled. Aribella raced through her head to think of who started their bloodline. Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, Katherine was turned by Rose, Rose was turned by Mary and Mary was turned by…

''Well even if they do find out you'll be safe, as if I remember correctly, you turned Scary Mary'' Aribella smirked looking up at him. He smirked down at her with a slight glare in his eye

''Yeah but you won't, it wasn't me who turned you remember, it was Elijah'' Klaus sighed. She nodded knowing if a stake got anwhere near Elijah she'd be in big trouble.

''Fine, I'll go and help Stefan, anything else you need me to do?'' she sighed jumping off the bar stool. He smiled down at her before cupping her cheek gently in his hand. He lowered his head down towards her. Her eyelids fluttered close as their lips met. The kiss was short but sweet. He pulled away and his eyes connected with hers

''Stay safe'' he whispered. She nodded smiling before turning and making her way out of the grill.

* * *

She walked into the Salvatore boarding house. The house was empty and quiet. She looked around for Stefan but there was no sign, a feeling of horror washed over her incase Alaric's dark side had taken over and managed to stake stefan

''Stefan, it's Aribella. Where are you?'' she shouted. Her voice echoed through the house sending cold chills down her spine. A door opened to the left of her as Stefan stepped out looking slightly confused. She sighed in relief as she ran to embrace him. He looked down at her shocked as he pulled away from the embrace. ''I though Alaric's dark side had got you''

''No, Alaric's fine, what are you doing here?'' Stefan asked looking down at her, his spring green eyes were filled with confusion.

''Klaus sent me, he thought you could use some extra help'' she smiled up at him. He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

''Tell Klaus I appreciate the thought but I can do this on my own'' Stefan smiled down at her. She sighed and copied his actions

''Then at least let me help because I want to, Ric is my friend and if I can do anything to help I will. Your not getting rid of me that easy'' she smirked looking up towards him. Stefan knew how stubborn she could be and neither of them had time to argue so he just sighed and nodded before turning towards the door and opening it. Being a gentlemen he allowed Aribella to go first. She walked cautiously towards the door and down the corridor till she got to an open vault. She saw Alaric sitting up on the bed that was in the room with a chair opposite him where stefan must have been sitting. Alaric looked up towards her as she approached

''Well of all the people, you're the one I did not expect'' Alaric chuckled as she took tentative steps into the room. She relaxed instantly as she saw that it was Alaric and not his alter ego. She chuckled as she sat down on the chair across from him as stefan walked in behind her

''Yeah well I wanted to come and help, that and Klaus is getting paranoid about where the stakes is so the sooner we get this done, the less I'll want to kill him when I get home'' Aribella chuckled. Alaric grinned over at her

''Wasn't that your first original plan, to kill Klaus'' Stefan asked moving to lean against the wall. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes slight at his accusing tone

''Yes because I thought that he was the one who had me killed but I now realise that Sage lied to me and me and Klaus are back to being civil towards each other. It's Rebekah I stay at the house for though. I can only imagine what it must have been liked for her growing up with five brothers, without another girl in the house plus she's always been like my older sister. Lexi was a younger sister to me'' Aribella's eyes grew sad as the looked up towards Stefan who's eyes softened at the mention of Lexi, it was the one thing they both shared, a love for their friend.

''So where did you say elena and Damon were going'' Alaric asked trying to break the awkward silence that had now formed between the three. Stefan broke out of his daze and cleared his throat

''Erm Denver, to go and get Jeremy. They're going to get him to contact rose and then hopefully bring him home'' Stefan sighed sliding down the wall into the floor. The name caught Aribella off guard as she turned round to Stefan confused

''Wait did you say Denver?'' She asked looking round at him. Stefan nodded looking up at her confused. ''That's where Kol is, Klaus asked him to go there a few days ago, a week maybe. He said it was important, he wouldn't, would he?'' Aribella said before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and ringing Klaus as quickly as she could

''Jesus love, we've only been apart twenty minutes and your phoning me already, I know you miss me but could you try and hold out a bit longer'' Klaus' voice dripped with sarcasm and amusement. Aribella clenched her teeth to stop from snapping at him

''Klaus, why did you send Kol to Denver?'' Aribella snarled through the phone. She wasn't in the mood for playing games, she knew how dangerous Kol could be and Jeremy was just a teenager

''Why do you ask?'' Klaus' voice sounded dark as he asked the question. It only added to her anger.

''Because Stefan just informed me that Denver is where Jeremy is staying. Why did you send Kol to Denver? And don't bother lying to me Klaus just be honest'' Aribella growled. She heard Klaus' deep breathing as he tried to calm himself down

''Fine okay, I sent Kol to keep an eye on Jeremy because I know Jeremy can contact Rose and we don't want the Salvatore's finding out who started their bloodline, is stefan with you know?'' Klaus growled in reply to her question

''Yeah he is, why Klaus? You know how unpredictable Kol can be, Jeremy's just a kid'' Aribella snapped slightly. Alaric leaned back on the bed so his back was resting against the wall, he was clearly enjoying witnessing Aribella put Klaus in his place. Stefan however frowned waiting for Klaus answer

''Well I don't control my little brothers actions but he's been well warned by myself and Elijah'' Klaus explained. Aribella's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the eldest brothers name

''Elijah knew about this, I asked him the other day and he said he didn't know anything. Right that is it, I want you to phone Kol and warn him to stop all this and move someplace else, away from Jeremy'' Aribella snarled.

''No can do I'm afraid, it appears Kol and Jeremy have becomes friends, you don't want Jeremy to lose someone else now do you. Plus Kol needs to find out where you know who is so they doesn't go gossiping to Elena and Salvatore number two'' Klaus said in reply. Aribella felt her anger start to coarse through her veins, making her red hot

''I know where you know who lives, give me Kol's number and I'll text him the details'' She snapped.

''No way, you text me the details and I'll forward them to Kol'' Klaus replied. She could picture his glare as he shook his head

''Fine, just please tell Kol to leave Jeremy alone'' Aribella begged. Stefan's ear pricked up waiting to hear Klaus' answer.

''As you wish, love'' Klaus replied before the line went dead. Aribella smiled up at stefan triumphantly before she punched in Scary Mary's address and sent it to Klaus. She looked up into the eyes of Alaric

''I can't say that Kol will listen to Klaus but if he doesn't I'll go out there and kick his ass. I won't allow Jeremy to be harmed by Kol, I promise'' Aribella sighed her gaze flickering between Alaric and Stefan

''I believe you, nice work putting Klaus in his place by the way. I don't think I've ever seen that before, not even with Rebekah'' Stefan laughed as he began to stand and make his way towards them. Aribella chuckled slightly as she remembered how Rebekah could easily put Klaus in his place if she was pissed off enough. Stefan blurred out of the room and up the stairs. Aribella looked at Alaric confused but as quickly as he was gone stefan returned holding a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He smirked as he handed one to Aribella and kept the other for himself.

''This'll help you, it'll speed up the process'' Stefan smirked as he poured the liquid into Aribella's glass then into his own before handing the full bottle to Alaric

''Wanna swap?'' Alaric asked chuckling as he extended the bottle out towards her. It surprised Aribella slightly to hear Alaric refusing a bottle of alcohol

''No trust me, your gonna need that cause it's only going to be a matter of time before we have to resort to other methods of getting your dark side to make an appearance, and I'd rather not witness that let alone be apart of it. So shut up and drink'' Aribella chuckled downing the drink in one gulp before placing the glass on the floor.

* * *

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. The only sound in the room was stefan's ring clinking as he tapped the side of his whiskey glass, Aribella tried to count the beats in her head but always failed when he changed rhythms.

''Do you think they've got Jeremy by now'' Aribella looked up as Alaric's voice hung in the silence. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring mindlessly at the floor whilst playing with the ring on his finger

''They should, we haven't heard from them. Any word from Klaus?'' Stefan asked rolling his head forward from the wall to look up at Aribella. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and shook her head whilst sighing. ''Probably for the best. Elena's worried about Jeremy, knowing that she can't count on his ring to protect him''

''Who know, maybe Jeremy's alter ego will be a pot smoking, hippie, pacifist'' Alaric chuckled causing Aribella to snigger slightly

''Now there's an image'' She laughed leaning forward in the chair

''You never know, maybe that could happen'' Stefan laughed over towards Aribella who shrugged slightly.

''I can't say. I thought mine would be so hostile and militant'' Alaric's eyes went to the floor as he drew out the sentence

''Well it actually makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one'' Stefan's voice was low and comforting. Aribella's eyebrows raised, no wonder his dark side hates vampire after all he's been through.

''He must really hate me'' Alaric sighed glancing between Stefan and Aribella. Aribella looked towards Stefan confused. ''Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires'' Alaric sighed before leaning back on the bed

''Nah, he's just a little too judgemental'' Aribella smiled trying her best to make Alaric feel better but she could see her words weren't really helping

''The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed and there's no humanity switch. What drives him, is me'' Alaric continued to stare at his ring. Aribella's gaze softened as she looked upon the broken hunter.

''No'' Stefan said shaking his head. Aribella looked round towards him ''No, he's not you. He's the darkest part of you, parts we all have'' Aribella nodded thinking about how bad her succubus got during the 1500's. footsteps entered the door making all three of them look up to see Klaus standing in the doorway

''Well this is depressing isn't it'' he smirked as he casually leaned against the door ''I found this upstairs, now by my count there should be one more'' Klaus said holding up the white oak dagger that was placed on the table when Aribella came in.

''Yeah well it's gonna take a little more time'' Stefan sighed standing on his feet. He was standing directly infront of Klaus

''Why because we're waiting for that one to pass out, no thanks I think I'll just kill him'' Klaus smirked. Aribella took a defensive stance infront of Alaric, her glare met Klaus' eyes who looked at her in slight shock.

''Well then you won't know the location of the stake'' Stefan said raising his eyebrows

''I can live with that'' Klaus smirked as he began to take a step towards Alaric until Stefan placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder and pushed him backwards

''Well I can't. as I told you, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we jut fid the stake and destroy it'' Stefan said. Aribella smirked slightly as she knew Stefan had no idea that he was talking to the person that created his bloodline.

''So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you two finding the stakes and in order to do that we need you to pass out, which mean that I feel totally justified doing this'' Klaus blurred past Stefan and flung Aribella to the wall, with a swift movement of his hands Alaric's neck cracked as he crashed to the floor at Klaus' feet while Stefan rushed over and helped Aribella up. ''There, sleeping like a baby''

Klaus spun round to face stefan who had one arm wrapped around Aribella's waist keeping her up while her left hand clung onto the front of his t-shirt while her right hand was braced upon his shoulder. Klaus' eyes scanned her quickly obviously checking for injuries

''Sorry about that love, I'll see you at home'' Klaus smirked before he blurred out of the door. Aribella growled between her teeth as she released Stefan's t-shirt and stood up straight stretching her neck slightly. They both looked down to Alaric's body on the floor.

* * *

They sat by each others side outside of the room. Aribella glanced up at stefan laughing as they shared stories about lexi. Stefan's eyes beamed as he began to laugh even more. It shocked Aribella that she had never really noticed how handsome stefan was, much more than Damon (**I'm gonna get hate for** **writing that haha)**. Damon's handsome features were obvious where as you really had to look closely to see Stefan's. his spring green eyes stared into her as they both began laughing again. It surprised Stefan ho comfortable he felt around Aribella, she wasn't normally the type of girl or vampire he'd go for but even just the sound of her laugh instantly put a smile upon his face and her accent made her laughter sound all that bit better in Stefan's ears

''Oh my gosh, I remember this one time she thought this guy was super cute but he had a girlfriend. So Alexis being Lexi compelled the girlfriend to stand on a table and shout out to the entire bar that she was gay, you should have seen the look on the guys face. He looked so shocked and embarrassed as he was bragging to all his friends how he'd finally managed to win the girl over'' Aribella laughed. Stefan leaned forward holding his stomach in laughter

''Yeah that sounds like good old Lexi'' Stefan laughed wiping a fake tear from his eye

''Then it turns out it was actually the guy who was the gay one. He and Lexi had been dating for about two months before she caught him making out with the next door neighbour'' she laughed. Stefan's eyes widened in shock as he began laughing. ''He still out cold?'' Aribella asked. Stefan turned round and peeked his head round the doorway to see Alaric still laying in the exact same position he had fallen in. Stefan turned round and nodded ''God remind me to kill Klaus when I see him next'' She sighed.

Stefan tensed slightly as he felt her lay her head gently against his shoulder but he recovered quickly and grabbed her hand in his. She smiled up at him knowing Klaus was never like this. Stefan smiled as it had been a while since he'd been with anyone like this and she knew exactly what he must have went through with Klaus having experience it herself.

''Do you ever regret becoming a vampire?'' the question left Stefan's lips before he had time to think about what he was saying. Aribella lifted her head from his shoulder for a second to look up him curiously. ''Just curious'' he smiled innocently before she lay her head back down.

''Sometimes, it's the little things I miss most about being human; the warmth of the sun, the coldness of the wet grass on your feet on a warm day. I also miss my family, I hate the chance that I never got to get married but most of all I miss nor being able to have children'' Aribella sighed as Stefan thumb drew circles on the back of her hand that brung her out of her thoughts every so often. ''I know this sounds silly but just before he died, me and Klaus' youngest brother Henrik were the best of friends and he was always the Mikaelson boy I could see myself ending up with. What about you, do you miss being human?''

''Everyday, I know a lot of vampires that treat humanity as thought it is nothing but I think deep down, we all miss it like even though we were given speed and strength and immortality, something was ripped away from us and we're frozen in time. After all life is one adventure but living is another one entirely'' Stefan smiled down at her. She looked up at him, her jaw slightly ajar

''Who wrote that?'' she asked sitting up. She was frowning at him as confusion covered her eyes

''No one, I just thought of it off the top of my head'' Stefan smiled. Aribella eyes went wide slightly as she was trying to look for a way to sense wither he was lying or not. 'this is when you need Rebekah' she thought

''Shut up, you did not just think that off the top of your head, no way. Come on who wrote it?'' she asked. Just as stefan was about to answer a gasp sounded behind them. Stefan peered round the corner and stood up before holding out his hands and helping Aribella to her feet. They walked in to see Alaric sitting up slightly. He looked up at them both holding his head

''Did I uh?'' Alaric asked looking up at them both with hope and slight fear in his eyes. Stefan and Aribella glanced at each other before looking down at the hunter

''No, no you pretty much lay there dead for half the night'' Stefan sighed looking down at the hunter. Alaric got to his feet still panting from his lungs lack of oxygen

''This is stupid. Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? The best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it'' Alaric said clearly frustrated at trying to find a reason why his alter ego was taking so long to show.

''I know'' Stefan sighed nodding his head slightly

''So how do both of you want to do this?'' Alaric asked his eyes glancing from one to the other

''We don't want to do this Ric, not any of it'' Stefan said. Aribella nodded her head in agreement with what Stefan was saying, Alaric was her friend she couldn't bare to torture him.

''Well that makes all of us'' Alaric sighed turning round to the bed. ''But I don't think we have much choice in the matter'' he sighed as he began to pull his ring off. Aribella looked up at Stefan in shock as Alaric twiddled the ring between his fingers.

''Ric, what the heck are you doing? You know you need that ring'' Aribella warned as he placed the ring on the bed before turning back around to face them

''No what I need is hope that my alter ego does not have a death wish against two vampires. So I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self preservation. So let's he if he defends himself against the two of you'' Alaric sighed squaring his shoulders. Stefan scoffed

''Look Alaric, I'm not gonna kill you okay, neither of us are'' Stefan sighed turning round to his back was to Alaric.

''If we have any chance at this, your both gonna have to try'' Alaric warned. Stefan bit the inside of his cheek as he turned back around. His eyes met Aribella who looked slightly scared of the whole ordeal. Aribella gasped as Stefan threw a rather strong punch towards Ric knocking him off his feet.

* * *

Stefan threw punch, after punch, after punch and still there was no sign of Alaric's dark side. Alaric had to brace himself against the wall to keep himself standing as blood began to drip from his nose and mouth. Stefan grunted as he punch Alaric once more causing Alaric to do a one hundred and eighty degrees turn as his hands reached out to the wall to stop himself from falling. Aribella sat on the bed at the far wall looking at the scene infrotn of her in horror

''Your not putting enough effort into this'' Alaric snapped towards stefan as he managed to keep himself standing.

''If I put any more effort in then I might break your spine'' Stefan growled punching Alaric once more. Aribella winced as she heard Alaric's cheek break slightly

''Then let her try, she's stronger than you, maybe he'll feel more threatened'' Alaric asked looking over at Aribella. Aribella froze in terror as both males looked over at her. She sighed as she stood up front the bed and walked over to them ready to begin the beating ''Just pretend I'm Klaus'' Alaric smirked knowing that would work against Aribella

''Now Ric, I want to hurt you not knock your head right from your shoulders'' Aribella smirked. Stefan looked at her amused. Alaric braced himself close to the wall as she raised her fist. She breathed deeply before allowing her fist to snap forward and connect with Alaric's jaw, she didn't use all her strength as then she really would kill him. Alaric done a full turn on the spot before falling onto all fours, Stefan looked quite impressed with the power this young girl packed. Alaric groaned as he spat out a mouthful of blood. Aribella looked up towards Stefan slightly worried as she knew he was still trying to get control of his blood lust.

Stefan's eyes went black as the veins underneath them began to show. Aribella got into defence mode incase Stefan tried to attack Alaric. Stefan stumbled backwards shaking his head. He looked away and tried not to breath in the scent of the blood. Aribella rushed over to him and cupped his face gently with her hands forcing him to look at her. His eyes met hers instantly

''Calm down okay, come on neither of us can back down now, we're all in this together and we need that stake'' Aribella's eyes scanned his face as he looked down at her confused

''No, no, no I can't do this, I can't handle the blood yet'' Stefan said shaking his head. Aribella released her hands from his face as Alaric stood to his full height

''Oh come on, your way past that'' Alaric snarled slightly as he glared at Stefan, obviously slightly angry at him for backing out now

''No I'm not'' stefan snapped back refusing to look at Alaric's face

''Then use it, give into it. Look Alaric's dark side isn't going to make an appearance unless he's truly threatened'' Aribella said looking Stefan dead in the eye. Stefan knew she was right but he didn't know how to control himself around the blood and what if he did actually kill Alaric?

''Your gonna have to want to kill me for him to believe that you will'' Alaric snapped walking towards the pair. Stefan immediately began backing up towards the wall

''if I go too far then I might not be able to stop'' Stefan replied trying hard to keep his eyes away from Alaric's blood covered nose and mouth. If Aribella didn't know any better she'd say he looked like a vampire.

''If you want the answers from my darker side, your going to have to tap into yours'' Alaric snarled towards Stefan who's back was now fully pressed up against the wall. Alaric made his way past Aribella and closer to Stefan. Stefan let out a low and warning growl when he felt Alaric was too close but that didn't stop Alaric. ''Do not back down now, don't fight it. Just do it. Do it!'' Alaric grabbed hold of Stefans t-shirt and yelled right into his face.

Stefan growled as he used his full strength to throw Alaric towards the opposite wall. Aribella and Stefan walked forwards to stand over the hunter. Alaric fell forward onto all fours panting. Aribella looked at him in shock as she realised a deep and menacing laugh was coming from the hunter. Stefan and Aribella exchanged confused glances. Alaric looked up to glare at them

''Your both so weak, two of natures most hideous creatures and you both couldn't even get that right'' Alaric growled. Aribella backed up slightly knowing that the dark side of Alaric was at the surface

''You'' Stefan growled

''Me'' Alaric growled in reply

''Great you're here, now where's the stake?'' Aribella grinned lifting her head up slightly. Slowly Alaric began to circle them, Stefan made sure Aribella was behind him even though she was the stronger of the two.

''Your worse than I ever was. Spineless, pathetic'' Alaric sneered towards Stefan who stood straight squaring his shoulders

''Tell me where the stake is before we kill you'' Stefan's tone held a warning tone in it as he glared at Alaric. Alaric chuckled slightly.

''You do know that you're all gonna burn, ashes to dust.'' Alaric sneered towards the pair of them. Stefan snarled before lunging at Alaric. Stefan punched Alaric about three times as blood started to pour from his nose and mouth

''Where's the stake!'' Stefan yelled before grabbing him in a type of headlock. That gave Aribella her cue. She raised her hand ready to plunge it deep into Alaric's chest

''I'm gonna kill you, in three, two..'' she snarledas she began to count down the seconds but Alaric cut her off before she reached the final number

''It's in the cave, where no vampire can get it'' he chuckled darkly. Aribella lowered her arm and looked up at Stefan.

''We better go and warn Klaus'' Aribella said before making her way out the door. Stefan followed behind her making sure to lock the door after him. He saw Aribella standing in the living room doorway staring at something. He moved to stand by her side and saw Klaus and Rebekah standing there smiling

''There, that wasn't so hard now was it'' Klaus grinned.

* * *

Aribella sat on the sofa while they waited for Rebekah to bring Alaric out of the vault. Klaus poured himself a whiskey. Rebekah walked out of the vaults half dragging a battered Alaric.

''He looks like hell Stefan, I would have been more gentle'' Klaus smirked. Aribella sniggered at the obvious lie as Klaus walked over and handed her a drink.

''I'm gonna take him to the caves, your gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you can hide your wrong'' Rebekah grinned before dragging Alaric out of the front door. Aribella sighed as she lay back against the couch.

''And then there were two, by the way I warned Kol about your brothers mission o Denver although not that it matters anymore and yes Kol promised to stay away from Jeremy so you don't have to hold your stupid grudge'' Klaus sighed looking over at Aribella

''So what are you gonna do now Klaus? You gonna kill me?'' Stefan asked. Aribella's eyes widened slightly at his question as they immediately went to Klaus looking for an answer. Klaus chuckled slightly

''I haven't actually decided yet'' Klaus smirked before taking a seat next to Aribella. Stefan's eyes narrowed as Klaus' arm wrapped around Aribella's shoulders

''Oh sure you have, you see you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't, which mean you don't want to'' Stefan smirk in a tormenting tone that made even Aribella's teeth grind.

''You know something, your right. You see I'm still waiting for my friend to come back, and by the looks of it, he's just underneath the surface waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, ripper'' Klaus smirked. Aribella's eyes widened slightly as she had no idea these two used to be friends.

''I've been fighting that part of myself. Thinking that if I repressed it, it would go away. But it wont. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me anymore, and neither can you. So unless your gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house, and take your girl with you'' Stefan smiled before turning his back on the pair and walking out of the door and up the stairs. Aribella stood to her full height

''Right you heard the man, come on, I've been here all day and I want to go home'' Aribella whined. Klaus sighed before standing up to be standing right in front of her. He threw the rest of his drink onto the fire before taking her hand and walking out of the house.

* * *

They reached the mansion as Aribella blurred up to her room to get changed. she picked out her large black and pink Mickey Mouse t-shirt and a grey pair of shorts. She sat down on her bed and began reading her book.

Her door opening caused her to look up as she saw Klaus walk into her room in nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs. He smirked as he saw her eyes travel towards his muscular chest. He closed the door and made his way towards the bed. She closed her book and put it back upon her nightstand as he lifted up the covers and crawled in beside her before capturing her lips in a fierce yet passionate kiss. Aribella moaned against his mouth, not expecting his kiss but welcoming it.

Klaus helped her pull her shirt over her head and stared at her breasts. He moved over so he was lying in between her legs as they instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist with her feet locking at his back

Amelia wanted to rip their clothes off and just get straight to it. But, she wanted Klaus to be able to call the shots, she knew that was important to him here and she felt like being dominated by him and not by the succubus inside her. She ground her hips against his, moaning when she felt his erection pressing against her pelvis.

Klaus moved and pulled down his boxers quickly and flung them across the room, getting naked. He watched as she did the same, tossing her bra to him. He caught it and smirked, taking in the sight of her perfect body. She had amazing curves, not too skinny, and her skin looked so soft. He quickly removed her shorts and underwear. He took a deep breath and kissed up her thigh, stopping right when he got where he needed to be.

"What the…oh my god," Amelia groaned, laying her head back on the bed. Klaus' mouth was sucking on her most intimate flesh and his tongue was licking at her. She bit her bottom lip, looking down, the sight of his head between her legs enough to make her want to come right then and there. She ran her hand through his dark blonde curls as she arched herself closer to his mouth "Yes, oh yes please…"

"Please what?" he asked, looking up and her and grinning. He let the tip of his tongue lick the length of her, her taste making his erection grow harder.

"Please don't stop, if you do, you'll be sorry," she said, a hand brushing through his hair and pulling on it lightly. She closed her eyes as she felt him sucked harder, her hips arching up to meet his mouth. When she felt she was just about to fall over the edge, she pulled his face away from her and looked down at him. "I need you, now."

Klaus wasn't going to argue with her. While he'd loved getting to suck on her and taste her, he ultimately wanted to be inside of her. He moved up her body, hitching her legs around his hips and pushing inside of her. He knew he could drag it out, but they were both so on edge that he just wanted to feel her.

Aribella gasped when she felt him finally push inside of her. His whole length was covered by her tight walls. He had to close his eyes and breath deeply to stop from finishing too early. She began to rock her hips against his in a frantic motion, she needed this, needed him. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him as she moved her hips against his. She took all of him in as far as he could go, loving how he stretched her.

"Aribella, god I've missed you," he moaned against her lips, his hips moving faster. She was perfectly tight. He felt her squeeze against him and he buried his face in her neck, sucking on her skin. She felt his fangs graze her neck slightly so she got hers ready incase he bit into her as she knew his bite could kill her but his blood could cure her

Amelia was so close, she could feel him pulsing inside of her, could feel herself squeezing against him. It was the perfect combination and a few thrusts later she was arching against him, crying out his name and coming so hard that stars were beginning to appear behind her eyelids.

Klaus shut his eyes tightly at the feeling of the way Aribella was coming against him. He pushed harder and harder, wanting her to feel everything she could until he was finally joining her, spilling his seed inside the walls of her delicious heat. "Fuck Aribella," he hissed against the skin of her neck, his body slowing down it's movements

Amelia held his body against hers, kissing him as she felt him join her. She knew Klaus was an incredible lover, what with centuries worth of experience but she had forgotten just exactly how good he was. She sighed, happily, liking the sound of his laboured breathing. "That was incredible."

He chuckled slowly he pulled out to lay down beside her. She rolled over and rested her head upon his chest. He instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? please Review, would really mean a lot to me**

**And what about Aribella and Stefan, do you think they could have a little sneaky romance behind Klaus' back or is it just Aribella + Klaus = Klaribella all the way**

**Let me know plz :)**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Decade Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries **

**Thank you for all your reviews, there's a little bit of Staribella (Stefan+Aribella, rubbish i know but oh well) but i plan on writing more for both of those characters together and maybe Elena's jealousy of their new friendship**

* * *

Aribella awoke in the morning with a smile across her face. She was laying on her side with strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Klaus peeked over and saw her eyelid begin t open before placing a few open mouth kisses along her spine causing her to shiver beneath his hands in delight. She spun round to face him. Her sapphire eyes beamed into his topaz ones. They lay staring at each other for a few minutes before Aribella leaned up and caught his lips in a soft and passionate kiss. His grip got tighter as she pushed him onto his back so she was straddling him. He grinned as she placed ferocious kisses on his neck before sucking on the spot where his jugular was positioned. She rocked her hips against him making him groan as he felt his member slowly becoming hard again. She forced his hands above his with her left hand

''Close your eyes'' she whispered seductively into his ear. He obeyed immediately until he heard the clink of metal. He tried to pull his hands down from the headboard but he couldn't. He looked up to see that the minx had handcuffed his hands to the headboard. ''Hands where I can see them Mr Mikaelson, you know the rules'' she smirked before continuing lower

He sucked in a hissing breath as she gently ran a finger along his cock. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight a groan as the tip of her tongue quickly came into contact with his tip before her mouth covered him. He groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around the head before doing a zigzag pattern along the underside. Her hand that was braced against his left thigh came up to work with her mouth. He grunted as he thrust his hips upwards begging for her to take in more of him. She grinned devilishly before doing exactly as he asked. He could feel himself getting closer and closer as he tried to tell her but he'd lost the power of speech. He raised his knee and pushed it lightly against her ribcage. Aribella looked up and knew right away he was close. She sat up as her hand still worked him. He came with a groan as Aribella still continued to move her hand, draining him. She crawled up the bed and undone the hand cuffs quickly before tossing them into the drawer she had gotten them from.

''Did you enjoy that?'' she asked innocently as she lay her head on his chest. He laughed whilst nodding. Aribella quickly went in for a shower while Klaus went into his own room to get changed. She searched in her wardrobe for something nice to wear. A sharp knock at the door had her scurrying for the towel she'd discarded by her bed. She managed to wrap it around herself just as the door opened to reveal Rebekah. She was still dressed in her stuff from last night so Aribella guessed that she'd just gotten in from getting the stake

''Did you get it?'' Aribella asked looking towards her confused as she tried to keep her towel up whilst searching for something to wear. Rebekah nodded as she pulled the stake out of her pocket

''I still need to tell Nik, I looked in his room but he's not there but by the scent coming from the bed, my guess if he didn't spend the night in his room'' Rebekah's eyes narrowed as a slight tone of disgust showed in her voice causing Aribella to narrow her eyes at her, after her blush had disappeared of course.

''He just left here to go and get changed, maybe he's in the drawing room, you know how he spends his every waking moments in there'' Aribella smiled. She tried not to show it but she felt there was something off with Rebekah, she wasn't in her usual bitchy stance and the glare in his eyes was slightly softer. Aribella pulled out a white tennis skirt with a red halter neck top. She walked downstairs to see Rebekah standing in Klaus' drawing room doorway. Aribella walked up beside her

''Just please go for me'' Rebekah pouted. Klaus looked up at her before acknowledging Aribella

''I'll go if Aribella goes?'' Klaus smiled up at the blonde beside his sister. Aribella just glanced between them confused, what was she being asked to go to exactly

''The decade dance that I organized, are you going or not?'' Rebekah asked spinning round to Aribella. Aribella looked at the pout on Rebekah's lips and knew better than to say no and cause Rebekah to have a tantrum

''Yeah sure I'll go, so Klaus guess that means your going as well'' Aribella smirked before turning on her heel and sauntering through to the kitcehn to grab a blood bag. Sharp knocks at the door had Aribella blurring to answer it. She opened it to reveal Caroline, correction a sobbing Caroline. Aribella's eyes immediately filled with concern for her niece

''Sweetie, what's wrong. Come in and talk about it'' Aribella said guiding her niece inside. They walked to the end of the gardens and made sure Klaus was out of earshot. They sat on one of the marble benches that covered the sides of the gardens

''Tyler, he saw the drawing that Klaus done for me and he went ballistic. I kept trying to tell him it was nothing and that Klaus is more wrapped up in you now but he just wouldn't listen'' Caroline sniffed. Aribella embraced her niece tightly trying to soothe her

''Well sweetie, if he doesn't trust you then he's not worth it'' Aribella sighed as she wiped away one of Caroline's many tears. Caroline breathed deeply trying to control herself. ''Tell you what, are you going to the decade dance tonight?'' Aribella asked.

''Yeah I have to why?'' Caroline sniffed looking p at her aunt in confusion

''Well because of missy in there, I'm also being forced to go so, the dance starts at seven so maybe I could come round to yours say about half six and we can get ready for the dance together then I'll get Nik to pick us up from your house and take us to the dance'' Aribella noticed Caroline stiffen as she really didn't want Klaus near her right now ''Or matt can pick you up and Klaus can get me, I don't think he'd mind, it's just I've got to go with Nik to make sure he actually goes or else I'll face the wrath of Rebekah''

Caroline laughed lightly as she knew how scary Rebekah could be when she was angry. ''No it's fine Klaus can take us, as long as he doesn't mind taking matt as well, plus his car is a lot fancier than matt's car'' Caroline smiled. Aribella relaxed as she saw a smile. Both blondes walked inside to see Klaus standing at the island in the kitchen with a drink in one hand and a book in the other. Caroline stood in the doorway while Aribella made her moved onto Klaus.

''Nik'' she said in an almost child like innocent voice as she jumped up onto the stool beside him and curled into his chest slightly. Caroline had to bite her tongue to hold back a snigger as she saw them.

''Yes'' Klaus asked mimicking her tone of voice without tearing his eyes from the book he was reading. Aribella lay her head gently onto his shoulder. Caroline chuckled lightly seeing Klaus look down at her with a questioning look in his eye and his eyebrows raised

''Is it alright if you pick up me, Caroline and matt from Caroline's house tonight to go to the dance?'' she asked in the exact same tone he'd been using before. Klaus' eyes flickered behind her to Caroline then back to her, a smile rose on his lips as he looked down into the pleading eyes of Aribella, god why couldn't he ever say no to her.

''Alright then'' he smiled back in reply. Aribella smiled over the shoulder at Caroline before giving her a thumbs up

''Yes, I love you'' Aribella smiled kissing his cheek and jumping off the barstool. Klaus tensed as the words escaped her lips. She went to run towards the door frame but suddenly stopped. Her mouth dropped in shock as her eyes widened, did she really just say the at him. Caroline stood with her mouth open in pure and utter shock, she could tell they were both shocked as well, neither of them had expected her to say it, she herself had not expected to say it. Klaus turned his head towards her, his topaz eyes widened in shock. Aribella slowly turned round to him. She looked slightly embarrassed from what Caroline could see.

''We'll, erm, just head on out as….'' Aribella was cut off as Klaus blurred towards her and pressed his lips to her. Caroline's eyes were bulging out of her head as she saw Aribella wrap her arms around Klaus' shoulders. She had to admit she did feel a little bit jealous of her aunt at that moment in time as Tyler wasn't talking to her. They both pulled away breathing slightly heavily

''Love you too'' Klaus smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips before speeding out the back door into the gardens. Aribella turned round to face Caroline with a bemused expression on her face, she blushed as she saw Caroline's smirk

''Shut up you'' Aribella laughed before passing her niece and walking upstairs to go and collect what she was taking to Caroline's to get ready.

* * *

Aribella stood curling Caroline's hair whilst Caroline was doing her own make-up. Neither of them had spoken about the love confession or the kiss since they'd arrived in Caroline's house. Aribella was slightly relieved to hear that Liz wouldn't be back till later as Aribella was not sure how she would react seeing her great, great, great ect aunt as the last time Aribella had seen Liz was just after Caroline's birth when she went to the hospital.

''So do you know if Tyler's going to be at the dance tonight?'' Aribella asked. Caroline's eyes immediately became sad as they dropped to the ground. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just I want to give that boy a piece of my mind for leaving you then accusing you of cheating''. The corners of Caroline's lips turned up slightly into a half smile.

Once Caroline's hair was done Aribella moved into the main bathroom to go and get changed. She had a rather short blue dress with sequins along the straps, it was one of the two dresses from the twenties that she carried around with her as she much preferred the ones from the fifties. She accompanied the dress with a pair of black T bar shoes from the twenties. She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way into Caroline's room. Aribella froze as she saw a second figure in Caroline's bedroom. Liz turned round and gasped as she saw Aribella.

''Hi Liz, long time no see'' Aribella waved nervously as her great ect niece look at her in shock. Aribella took a few cautious steps forward and saw Caroline's gaze move down her dress then back up. Caroline smiled in approval before hurry off into the bathroom, leaving Aribella alone with Liz. Aribella kept her eyes on Liz as she moved towards Caroline's bed to put her neatly folded clothes onto it. She turned round to face Liz as the sheriff stepped forward and embraced her tightly. Aribella smiled and returned the embrace.

''I'm so sorry for what Bill did to you'' Liz said brushing a stray lock behind Aribella's ear.

''It's fine, I should have known he was a hunter, the names Forbes has been related to vampire staking for centuries. Does he know about Caroline?'' Aribella asked she felt growing concern towards her niece. Liz nodded slowly

''He torture her to try and cure her but luckily we were able to stop him before he could kill her, he was killed by Alaric Saltzman with vampire blood in his system, he never completed the transition, Caroline was devastated'' Liz explained. Aribella looked at her in shock, Bill Forbes was dead.

''I'll bet she was, her and her dad were pretty close before…well you know'' Aribella said, Liz nodded slowly then looked up at Aribella confused

''How did you know they were close? We haven't seen you since the day Caroline was born'' Liz asked in confusion. Aribella chuckled lightly

''Did you really think I wasn't going to drop in and check on you both to make sure you were safe, of course I checked in on you, you're my family'' Aribella smiled at Liz who grinned back.

''What do you think?'' Caroline's voice broke their eye contact as they both turned round to face her. Aribella gasped slightly. She stood in a pink dress similar to Aribella's except it had spaghetti thin straps, with pink T bar shoes to match the dress. She also wore white silk gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was curled tight so it brushed along the back of her neck so you could see the feather sticking out of the left side just behind her ear. She wore a bead necklace around her neck with her pink clutch bag in her hands. She looked amazing. ''Well?'' she asked as their silence was starting to worry her.

''You look beautiful sweetie, you always do. What time is Matt picking you up?'' Liz asked glancing at both the girls

''Erm Matt isn't picking us up, he's going to the dance with us but he's leaving his car here. Klaus is picking us up mom'' Caroline said slowly. Her mom's jaw dropped slightly as her eyes widened

''Klaus as in Klaus Mikaelson?'' Liz stuttered towards both the girls

''He's an old friend of mine and his sister organized the dance so she made him go and he asked me to go and said he'd pick us up here'' Aribella explained. She didn't want to tell Liz that she was seeing Klaus as she knew Liz would freak out.

''Oh please, your more than friends'' Caroline mumbled just loud enough for Aribella to hear. Aribella shot her a warning look and Caroline closed her mouth quickly to stop from saying anymore. A knock at the door distracted all three of the girls as they made their way downstairs to see matt standing at the door. He wore a white shirt and a black tie covered by a black waist coat with black slacks. His blue eyes beamed brightly as he smiled at both the girls. Caroline invited him inside as they stood in the living room waiting for Klaus to come and get them.

''Is Klaus taking Rebekah?'' Caroline asked turning from the window towards Aribella.

''No Rebekah's making her own way there'' Aribella replied smiling. She heard tyres grind on the road outside and stop. Caroline turned back to the window and saw Klaus' black SUV sitting outside her house. She turned and nodded to both Aribella and matt. They reached the front door just as Klaus stepped out the car. Aribella grinned wickedly. He was wearing a dashing white suit that he obviously owned in the twenties. His eyes brightened as they landed on her. The three of them made their way over. Matt looked a little uncomfortable being so close to Klaus so Aribella took the passenger seat so he and Caroline could sit in the back seat.

* * *

They arrived at the school that was already littered with cars. Klaus easily managed to swing the car around into a parking space. He turned off the ignition before blurring round to Aribella's side and opening hers and Caroline's doors allowing Matt time to get out and round to Caroline. Klaus extended his hand to Aribella, she giggled and took it as he helped her out of the car while Matt done the same to Caroline.

''Thanks for the ride Klaus'' Matt said before he and Caroline made his way towards the school. Klaus towered over Aribella as her back was pressed against the passenger door. He pressed his lips firmly onto her. She felt his tongue touch her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed him in as their tongues battled against each other for dominance. Someone clearing their throat broke the two apart as they both turned to face elena and Stefan standing staring at them. Klaus smirked as Aribella felt blood rushing to her cheeks as he took her hand in his and guided her towards the school.

Music from the twenties was booming through the speaker from the band. A few people shot her and Klaus a few strange looks as they walked in but she just tried to ignore it. She looked over to see Caroline dancing with Matt, they were both laughing causing her to smile, she was glad to see her niece happy. Klaus immediately grabbed her hand and half dragged her onto the dance floor. She had to admit, she did miss this era, she was young and reckless, now she had Klaus back and she had Caroline and Liz to protect.

Caroline looked over to see Klaus and Aribella dancing with smiles on their faces. Matt looked up to see what she was looking at. He had to admit they actually looked like a normal couple. Aribella's eyes widened as she looked over Klaus' shoulder at something. Causing all of them to turn and look at it. It was stefan dancing with elena.

''Now there's something you never thought you'd see again'' Caroline whispered over to Matt causing him to snigger. Klaus' chuckled rang in Caroline's ears as Aribella made a similar comment. Matt's eyes went wide as he noticed someone enter the dance. Caroline spun round to face Tyler who was making their way towards them. He looked up at them and smiled

''Mind if I cut in''

* * *

Tyler spun Caroline round as a familiar scent drifted into his nose, his senses heightened. He looked over Caroline's shoulder to see Klaus dancing with a blonde girl, his hand wrapped firmly around her waist with her hand on his shoulder, their other hands were joined together as they moved to the slow jazz music

''Klaus is here, who's he with?'' Tyler asked. Caroline turned round to see Klaus dancing with Aribella. Caroline gritted her teeth in jealousy as he twirled her before whispering something in her ear that made her laugh as she replied to the comment and made him chuckle. She was happy for her aunt but Klaus being here made Tyler tense and there for they couldn't enjoy a dance properly. As the song ended the couple watched them as they made their way over to the drinks area. Before she could stop him Tyler began to walk over towards the couple. Aribella tapped Klaus on the shoulder before pointing at Tyler.

''I think someone wants to speak with you'' she whispered in his ear when he didn't turned round. He groaned as he spun round on his heel. His eyes widened slightly as he took in Tyler's appearance infront of him

''Hello old friend'' Klaus smiled towards Tyler whilst handing Aribella her drink. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled him closer to her. Tyler looked slightly confused at the action

''What are you doing here?'' Tyler snapped at the pair earning a glare from Aribella and a slight one from Caroline.

''My sister organised this event so she begged me to come and I couldn't disappoint her as you know what Rebekah can be like when you upset her'' He smirked towards Aribella

''You must be Tyler. Sorry we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Aribella Vilitiano. I'm Klaus' ex-fiance and Caroline's great aunt'' Aribella smirked at Tyler who nodded back

''Aribella have you heard from Rebekah, I can't find her'' Klaus asked towards Aribella who shook her head

''I tried ringing her but her mobile's off'' Aribella replied

''I haven't been able to reach her either as she was supposed to do a speech just before the start of the dance but she wasn't here, I looked everywhere for her and she's not here'' Caroline said trying to ignore Tyler's glare at the side of her head. Klaus nodded sharply before turning to Aribella

''I'll go outside and try to phone her, will you be okay on your own?'' Klaus asked Aribella who nodded in reply

''I'm a big girl Nik, I am a thousand years old I can look after myself'' she giggled in reply. She turned to Caroline the moment Klaus was gone.

''Enjoying the dance so far?'' Aribella asked glancing at both teen. Caroline line nodded then looked up at Tyler who just shrugged in reply. Klaus was back as soon as he left, he looked slightly worried and angry about something

''Sweetie what is it?'' Aribella asked laying a hand on his shoulder

''We have a problem, mother's sealed us in. No vampire can get out'' Klaus snarled towards Aribella

''Your kidding'' Caroline gasped her eyes turning to Klaus

''Do I look like I'm kidding'' Klaus snapped at her causing her to jump back a bit. Aribella smirked, Caroline obviously wasn't used to Klaus' bipolar effect as one minute he loves you the next he tries to kill you and Caroline clearly wasn't used to Klaus shouting at her.

''Well what are we going to do?'' Tyler asked.

''Go and warn Stefan, and try and get hold of Damon if you can but warn him not to come in. Caroline you may need to go and find Bonnie. I'm going to go and make a few phone calls'' Klaus said. Tyler nodded before walking off to find Stefan. Aribella text Damon

_Damon, it's Aribella, are you already at the dance?_

_xx_

_Yeah why?_

_x _

Aribella breathed deeply. Now they were doomed. All vampire were on high alert but for now there was nothing they could do but wait until Bonnie agreed to help do the spell

* * *

Aribella stood at the edge of the dance floor smiling at all the young couples dancing wildly, they all looked so happy just being here with each other. She stood waiting for Klaus to finish on the phone with one of his many hybrids. A smile covered her lips as she saw Stefan make his way towards her. He bowed a little towards her, she laughed before offering him a little curtsey. He held out his hand towards her

''Miss Vilitiano, may I have this dance'' he said in the most posh voice he could managed. She giggled and slowly put her hand in his

''Yes, indeed you may Mr Salvatore'' she laughed. He chuckled as he twirled her onto the dance floor. She put her hand up to rest on his shoulders with her other hand in his while he wrapped his arm securely around the back of her waist

''You look beautiful'' he whispered slowly into her ear causing shivers to run up and down her. She looked up into his spring green eyes and smiled up at him. His eyes lit up slightly as he smiled back at her

''Why thank you Mr Salvatore, I do believe that's the first compliment I've had all night'' Aribella giggled as he spun her twice before grabbing her into his arms again. She noticed Elena was gone from the dance floor ''So how'd you manage to steal Elena off your brother for tonight?''

Stefan chuckled lightly causing Aribella to smile instantly. ''Actually she asked me to bring her to the dance, I know even I was shocked but then Damon insisted to come probably to make sure she doesn't choose me right away''

''Trust Damon. You know that if she chooses you then Damon will try to do everything in his power to change her mind, it's just classic Damon, he's forever a spoiled little two year old who always need to get his own way'' Aribella smiled up at Stefan. Stefan laughed slightly as she was right about the two year old part.

''No we've made a pact that if she chooses one then the other will leave town and if she doesn't come up with the decision soon or refuses to come up with a decision then we'll both leave town together'' Stefan smiled. Aribella nodded in approval as she admired their brother bond, much like the bond Elijah and Klaus had before Tatia came between them

''Now I'm not saying anything bad against Elena but that's all three doppelgangers I've seen fall for brothers and string them along refusing to make a decision. Believe me I was there with the original, they're not worth loosing your brother over, just ask Elijah or Klaus. They stopped talking for months and Elijah almost killed Klaus during a swordfight over Tatia. You almost lost Damon when Katherine was around, do not let the same happen with Elena'' Aribella warned looking up at Stefan. By the serious looking her eyes Stefan knew she meant every word she said. He nodded down at her.

''Well isn't this pleasant. Sorry to butt in but Bonnie wants to see us all. Apparently your little elena has gone walk about with my mother'' Klaus said in a menacing voice. Aribella's eyes went wide as she looked up at Stefan before both of them followed Klaus out of the gymnasium.

They walked ino to see Damon resting against the table with Bonnie's new boyfriend and Jeremy standing there. Aribella offered Jeremy a kind smile before making her way over to jump onto the table Damon was leaning against. Stefan stood the other side of Damon while Klaus stood beside Stefan. Bonnie was chanting in Latin with her hands clenched into fists infront of candles

''She does this all the time right?'' Bonnie's new boyfriend asked looking round at them as Bonnie began to open her hands slowly

''What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole'' Klaus shouted breaking Bonnie's concentration. Matt burst in through the door behind Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Aribella.

''People are walking out of the dance, past the barrier'' Matt smirked. Aribella rolled her eyes, as if they didn't know that already.

''Well if Matt and I can get out then we may have a chance at stopping Ester ourselves'' Jeremy said looking round them all. He spun round to face Klaus ''We just have to find out where she is''

''You'll be killed instantly, Ester is too strong for even the both of you to handle'' Aribella sighed placing her hands behind herself as she leaned back on the table

''Aribella's right it'd be suicide Jeremy'' Stefan sighed looking up at the youngster. Klaus blurred towards Bonnie's new boyfriend and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground slightly causing Aribella to sit up straight as she glared towards Klaus.

''Suicide would be disappointing me'' Klaus snarled as he glared up at him. ''Now work your magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy'' Klaus growled glaring over at Bonnie. Aribella groaned as she knew his threats would get him no where with Bonnie.

''Let him go'' Bonnie shouted towards Klaus but Klaus just shook his head. Aribella gritted her teeth towards the hybrid, did he always have to act so recklessly.

''Not until you get us out of here'' Klaus smirked over towards Bonnie. Stefan sighed and made his way towards them

''Now don't be stupid Klaus, Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us, the only reason Bonnie's doing this is to save Caroline and Tyler, if you start killing the people she cares about then she'll tell us all to go to hell'' Stefan said. Aribella looked up to see that Klaus' grip had loosened on the young mans throat but was still firmly there

''Nik let him go. Now!'' Aribella warned towards Klaus. Klaus growled over at her as he dropped the man who now stood hunched over chocking and spluttering. ''Don't pull a stunt like that again'' Aribella hissed in Klaus ear as he moved to stand beside her.

* * *

Klaus, Aribella and Damon followed Bonnie into Alaric's classroom as she tore down the map of Mystic Falls from the wall. Damon dug out the vial Jeremy had just given to him with Gilbert blood in it out of his pocket and held it out for Bonnie to take.

''Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell'' Damon said

''I have to do this with you two watching over me, Aribella, I don't mind but you two I do'' Bonnie snapped in frustration. Aribella felt a smile cover her face

''Your still mad at me for what happened to Abby, let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced me to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life, didn't exactly have a choice'' Damon sighed clearly irritated by the young witch

''Don't you dare blame Elijah, you had the choice to turn Bonnie instead of Abby and you never took it, you went with the weirder option'' Aribella snapped. Klaus looked a little shocked to see Aribella defending his brother.

''Oh lets all cut the dramatics and begin with the spell shall we'' Klaus sighed standing off the wall and making his way over towards the desk

Bonnie took the vial from his hands and poured it over the map before chanting words in Latin. All the time her shoulders were hunching as she looked as she was going to throw up. Her face scrunched up in pain as she stopped the chanting

''It's Ester, she's fighting me'' Bonnie explained as Klaus and Aribella looked up at her confused. Klaus moved his eyes down to the map.

''There's no way Ester couldn't possibly have that amount of power, not unless she's channelling from something'' Klaus said shaking his head in disbelief

''A hot spot'' Bonnie suggested. Klaus looked up towards her nodding. Aribella suddenly remembered something she'd heard from an old witch back in Milan

''The question is, where is it? And why does she need Elena?'' Damon asked looking between both Klaus and Bonnie, both shrugged in reply causing Damon to grit his teeth in irritation.

''Is it true that when a witch dies they leave behind a certain energy?'' She asked looking over at Bonnie. Klaus and Damon looked at her confused as Bonnie nodded. ''Klaus where did you kill your mother?''

''In the woods near where our home used to be why?'' Klaus asked looking at Aribella confused. Bonnie smirked as she finally caught on to what Aribella was thinking.

''I know where that is, Damon go and get Matt and Jeremy and warn them to load up on weapons. Thanks sweetheart, now we know where your mother is'' Aribella chuckled kissing Klaus cheek lightly before making her way around Bonnie to the back of Alaric's desk. She yanked the drawer open and found a whole load of bullets. ''Go and give there to Matt, he'll know what there for and Bonnie, please keep trying on the boundary spell, I'm tired and I want to go home and I also want to keep Caroline safe so I guess we both have that in common'' Aribella threw the bullets towards Damon. Damon raised his eyebrows towards Klaus and smirked

''She's sexy when she's bossy'' Damon whispered in Klaus' ear earning him a punch from Klaus.

''Niklaus enough. I need you to wait outside and keep checking the boundary spell, take Stefan with you, I will get Caroline and Tyler to help clear out everyone from the dance'' Aribella said before strutting off towards the gymnasium.

''What are you going to be doing?'' Stefan asked walking into the classroom and looking towards Aribella

''I'll be trying to figure out why Ester needs Elena and Alaric, it must be for some kind of spell, the question is which spell. There's a very old grimwar buried at the back of this schools library, I know this because my ancestor hid it'' Aribella said before strutting off towards the library. Everyone just looked towards Klaus confused

''She used to be a witch before she was turned'' Klaus explained to everybody. Bonnie looked up in shock, now she knew why she felt a vertain calmness around Aribella.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus stood outside the barrier whilst Damon stood in the classroom watching Jeremy and Matt load up on weapons to use against Ester. Bonnie and Jamie stood in Alaric's classroom as Bonnie tried for what felt like the hundredth time to look for the loophole while Aribella searched the back shelves of the school library until she got to the last one. She knocked all thirteen books from the shelf and pulled away the loose wooden panel behind the shelves. There she saw the small brown and tattered book that sat covered in dust and cobwebs. A smile borke onto her face as she reached her hand in and pulled it out quickly to avoid any spiders. She read the name on the front. Jasmine Alexis Vilitiano. A smile broke onto her face as she read Caroline's great, great, great grandmothers name imprinted in black in on the front. She undone the two strings that held the book shut and opened it carefully. She quickly made her way back to the classroom and sat at one of the desks.

''Everyone's gone I..'' Caroline stopped mid sentence as she and Tyler walked in to see Aribella sitting flicking through the old book. Caroline looked down slightly confused. ''What's that?''

Aribella grinned as she held up the book towards her niece. ''Recognize the name?'' Caroline peered closer and shook her head slowly

''Your great, great, great grandmother. Jasmine, your very much like her. She was the last witch to descend from our family, the witch blood in our family had diluted over the generations until it got to your great, great grandmother and she had no powers at all, just incredibly good instincts'' Aribella grinned. Caroline looked down at the book in shock, her ancestors were witches

''Were you a witch?'' Caroline asked tilting her head to the side as she folded her arms over her chest looking down at her aunt. Aribella grinned up towards Caroline and nodded. Caroline and Tyler's eyes both widened

''But I became ill with tuberculosis and that's when Klaus and the rest of them found me and changed me, if they hadn't then I'd have died'' Aribella shivered as she remembered just how bad her tuberculosis got as her mother and sister tried everything to cure her but nothing worked then Klaus and his siblings returned and they caught news of the illness and quickly rushed to visit her. She remembers the shock look upon her mothers face as she saw them enter her bedroom before they looked down at her. Pity and shock filled their eyes before Rebekah started sobbing and begging Elijah to change her. Elijah quickly knelt down beside her and bi into his wrist. She remembered wanting to scream as she saw his face change but she didn't have the energy before he made her swallow his blood before breaking her neck sharply while Kol and Finn tried to keep her mother and sister occupied in the other room.

''I guess I'll have to thank them one day, for saving you'' Caroline beamed down at Aribella who grinned back up in reply just as Stefan walked into the room.

''Barrier is down, we need to move now as we have no clue what Ester wants with Elena. Klaus is on his way there to help Matt and Jeremy'' Stefan said. Aribella sighed in delight as she rushed her way towards the cemetery with Stefan, Tyler and Caroline. She already saw Damon standing there

''Alaric stabbed Ester, she'd dead, Klaus already came and took her body. She turned Alaric into a vampire, but he's not gonna complete the transition'' Damon explained. Caroline broke into light sobs as Aribella felt a lump in her throat, why Alaric of all people? The door to the crypt opened as Elena walked out with Jeremy and Alaric behind him. Jeremy moved over to stand beside Meredith, Aribella hadn't even noticed she was there. Elena moved over to stand in between Stefan and Damon. Aribella suddenly realised what had happened, Ester used Elena's blood to turn Alaric just like she used Tatia's blood to turn her children. Alaric looked round at all of them in slight shock as a smile broke onto his face. Aribella offered him a kind one back.

* * *

She closed the door behind her. She could hear Rebekah and Klaus rowing about something in the dinning room. It was obvious Rebekah was angry that no one had noticed that it wasn't her and that she didn't get to attend yet another high school dance, a dance that she organized. The rowing stopped the moment they heard Aribella throw her bag to the floor. The both stepped out of the dinning room and looked at her in confusion and slight sadness. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she turned to hang her coat up. She felt a gust of wind behind her before she turned round to face the worried and confused expression of Rebekah.

''Your mother murdered Alaric, he's not going through with the transition'' Aribella sniffed trying to regain her strength but the moment Rebekah pulled her into a hug she broke down again. Klaus quickly took over and told Rebekah to go upstairs and get some sleep. Klaus quickly swiped an arm under Aribella's legs and picked her up bridal style. He lay her gently on the bed after helping her undress before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in beside her. She immediately spun round and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders with the other around her waist just holding her to him while she cried into his chest.

Little did Aribella know that someone deep in the woods Alaric was being fed blood by Bonnie, turning him into the deadliest vampire ever.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please, Please, Please review as it would really mean a lot to me**

**Would you guys like to see more of Staribella? **

**Could you please go on and check out my other fanfic Sweet Surprises.**

**xoxoxo**


	9. Family together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry i've taken so long to upload folks**

* * *

Aribella woke in the morning with a pounding headache. She noticed Klaus had gone as she sat up slowly trying hard not to remember last night. Her eyes immediately welled up as she thought about Alaric. She went in for a shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red halter neck with her black gladiator sandals. She heard voices downstairs and decided to follow them. She walked in to see Klaus standing near a painting with Rebekah infront of him

''What's going on guys?'' she asked looking between the two blonde siblings who were glaring at each other. Rebekah spun round to face her

''Alaric Saltzman is a vampire'' Rebekah said. Aribella's eyes grew wide as she looked down at Rebekah before shaking her head in disbelief

''That's not possible, Alaric never went through with the transition, so how could he be?'' Aribella asked. Rebekah shrugged as she turned back round to look at Klaus.

''Look I don't know okay, all I know is that he over powered me and the white oak stake can't kill him, believe me I tried, he's strong Nik, to strong. If we are going to survive then we need to leave now'' Rebekah said. Aribella felt her eyes go wide again as there was no way Alaric could have been stronger than Rebekah, not unless.. .

She pushed the thought from her mind as she knew it was ridiculous to even think of it. It wasn't until she heard Rebekah snarl towards Klaus that she was brought out of her daze

''Fine be that way, trust our hybrids over your family, let your spite be the death of you see if I care'' Rebekah snarled before turning round and storming past him

Aribella watched as Rebekah stormed off and out of the mansion

''I'm going to go with her, there's no way in hell I'm dying for that doppelganger. Last chance Nik, you coming'' Aribella asked. Klaus looked up at her, his eyes cold and stern

''Not without Elena'' he repeated the same thing he'd just said to his sister.

''Fine, be that way, but you should know, your hybrids won't always be loyal to you forever. They're still part werewolf, they were born werewolf, they were not created by the white oak tree, there for they are not truly immortal which means they will die sooner or later as will Elena and her staying with the Salvatores means that she will never have children and you won't have any hybrids to keep you company. but remember this Nik, your family will never die and neither shall I and we will never turn our backs on you as long as us don't push them away, you can only push someone away for so long before they give up on you, I think Rebekah's near that point so I'd be careful around her next time. Same with your brothers'' Aribella snarled before pushing past him and out the door.

She saw Rebekah ready to go in her brand new silver SUV that was identical to Klaus' black one just a different colour

''Room for one more?'' Aribella asked looking in the drivers window. Rebekah looked at her and smiled slightly

''Of course, jump in. I'm just getting a few of Nik's hybrids to pack up the car'' Rebekah grinned, it'd be good to have another girl on the journey

* * *

She sat in the car next to Rebekah while the hybrids packed up their car. She sat bored twiddling a piece of her blonde hair between her fingers. Rebekah turned to face her in her seat

''I'm sorry about Caroline, we both ran in different direction. I just saw a glimpse of her in his classroom as I ran'' Rebekah sighed. Aribella turned to face Rebekah shocked

''What? He has Caroline?'' Aribella said raising her voice slightly. Rebekah nodded. Aribella unclicked her seat belt and blurred towards the school before Rebekah even had time to blink

Aribella walked through the walls of the abandoned school trying to find the classroom. She peered in a window and saw Caroline sitting with a gag in her mouth and pencils in her hands while elena sat at the desk next to her, completely un harmed. Aribella growled slightly as it was her fault they were all in this mess, if she hadn't of been so stupid to go with ester in the first place then none of this would have happened and yet she's the one that remains untouched.

She looked towards the teachers desk and saw no Alaric in the classroom. She pushed the door open lightly elena immediately looked up as a smile stretched over her face as hope and relief filled her eyes, it made Aribella want to be slightly sick at how she always knew people would rescue her, well today Aribella would prove her wrong.

''Don't look at me like that, I'm getting Caroline out of here not you, your the one he's connected to he won't kill you but Caroline he will kill'' Aribella said before rushing towards Caroline. Caroline immediately looked up at the sound of her voice. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Aribella removed the gag realising by the burning in her fingers it was laced with vervain ''it's okay sweetie, I'm gonna get you out of here''

''You sure about that'' a deep male voice snickered from the doorway of the classroom. Aribella spun round to face Alaric

''You're a baby vamp Alaric, I'm 1000 years old, don't push me'' Aribella snarled until she noticed Caroline shaking her head

''He's as strong as an original, if not stronger'' Caroline sniffed. Aribella looked up towards Alaric, she'd only know one other original hunter.

''Mikael, you have the strength of Mikael don't you. You're the original hunter'' Aribella questioned. She knew Mikael was stronger than all of his children and that is why he was so dangerous and now Alaric was the hunter with the strength and weapon to kill not just one but all of the originals

''You bet I am sweetie'' he snarled before throwing something towards Aribella. It hit her in the side of the neck. She looked down and saw a vervain dart in her neck

''Your g…..gonna p…p..pay for that'' Aribella felt her eyes slipping close as her body began to shut itself down. Caroline looked down at her aunt's lifeless body in horror, now they were doomed.

* * *

Klaus stood on the front porch with stefan and damon trying to think of a way to get to Alaric. Bonnie was trying to do a locator spell to see exactly where they were in the school.

''Okay, how about Damon distracts Alaric while Stefan rushes in and grabs Elena and carries her to safety'' Klaus said pointing between the brothers. Stefan glanced from Klaus to Damon

''Great idea, except what's to stop me from being killed instantly'' Damon smiled turning round to Klaus as he put the pit of wood from the fence onto his shoulder

''Nothing'' Klaus smirked back in return. Damon narrowed his eyes into a glare towards Klaus

''You're also forgetting that Caroline's in there, who's gonna save her? I thought you had a thing for her or did her aunt just scratch the itch instead'' Damon smirked. Klaus growled before walking off. Damon's phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw he had a new message from Alaric.

''Klaus where are you going?'' Stefan shouted

''This is stupid, if the stake can't kill him then there's no point in me hanging around here, have a nice short life'' Klaus shouted

''He has elena and Caroline'' Stefan said but Klaus just turned on the spot and looked back apologetic. Damon looked down at the text he'd just received in horror

''Both not my problem'' Klaus smirked as he began walking further away from the house. He just reached his car door when another voice shouted from behind him

''He has Aribella'' Damon shouted in slight panic. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks, Stefan looked at him a little surprised that his ex was the one to make him stop

''I don't believe you, she left with Rebekah'' Klaus growled in reply narrowing his eyes towards the eldest Salvatore

''She must have went into help Caroline'' Damon sighed blurring towards him and showing him the picture he'd just received of Aribella with a vervain dart in her neck.

''What do you need me to do?'' Klaus asked. Stefan and Damon exchanged grins before proceeding to tell Klaus the plan about the spell that desiccated Mikael. Both Salvatore brothers knew they were going to have to be straight with Klaus right now if he was going to help them.

* * *

Aribella opened her eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to her surroundings. She sprung them open when she remembered Caroline, who now sat with et another gag around her mouth. Aribella tried to move her hands but her wrists burned as she tried to do you, vervain soaked ropes, just what she needed. She flicked her eyes up as she heard a slight chuckle to look towards a grinning Alaric.

''Look who's awake, welcome back although I must admit, you recovered a lot quicker than I thought you would, must be your age'' Alaric beamed towards her. She felt bile rise in her throat as she saw him pointing at her with the white oak stake, the immortal white oak stake that could kill her friends and possibly the love of her life. Elena's gaze glanced between them

''Ric, it's me you want. Please let Caroline go, I know you only used her to get to me and now you have me, let her go'' Aribella almost pleaded with Alaric. Alaric let out a throaty chuckle, it surprised Aribella how much he sounded like Mikael.

''Your right Aribella, I used her to get to you because I know she wouldn't work on getting Klaus here, but you will'' Alaric grinned. Aribella looked up at him growling. ''Ah none of that Miss Vilitiano or else your original hybrid boyfriend won't have to come and save you because you'll be dead already'' Alaric's voice had a menacing tone to it as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes never left Aribella's once.

''Why's she here then, now you have me why can't you just let her go?'' Aribella snarled up towards him, she'd faced scarier vampires in her time, she certainly was not afraid of him

''Because she's a vampire'' Alaric growled down towards Aribella

''Ric come on, I know this isn't you. You just have to fight it'' Elena said trying to distract the hunter

''Oh come on Elena, first I thought you were just a little thick but now I see you clearly have nothing to fill the space between your ears, that is not Ric. He died the moment he drank your blood'' Aribella growled towards elena

''Girl has a point'' Ric grinned looking down towards Aribella. Alaric began pacing the front of the class room.

''Why are you doing this'' Elena growled up towards Alaric. Alaric turned back to look down at her

''Because you need me'' he said ''Because you're an eighteen year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right or wrong anymore'' Alaric snarled

''And you do, I mean look at you how is this right'' Elena snarled up before pointing towards Caroline. Aribella had to bite back a growl as he raised the stake towards Caroline

''She's a murderer, She told me that she killed someone and liked it, now how is that right, she's a monster!'' Alaric snapped raising his voice

''We're vampire, it's what we do Ric, join the club, your one of us now. Or are you forgetting that your also a murderer what about he medical examiner you killed or Caroline's father or the fact that you almost drained Bonnie dry last night. Did you know that the medical examiner had a little boy, his son's only two years old and you killed his father, so Alaric, if anyone is the monster here then it's you'' Aribella growled up towards Alaric. Alaric blurred over to her and held the white oak stakes directly above her chest

''Your lucky I need you alive for the next part of my plan, be careful what you say to me little girl or I will kill you wither I need you or not'' Alaric growled before walking to the front of the classroom to stand infront of Elena. ''Your parents led the council, it was their lives mission to keep this town safe, they were dead six months before you screwed that all up''

''You don't know anything about them'' Elena growled up towards him

''Why? Am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?'' Alaric asked. Aribella could see the pain in Elena's eyes

''Low blow Alaric, low blow'' a familiar accent drifted into their ears. Aribella looked towards the door and saw Klaus leaning against the doorframe. Alaric grinned

''I knew you'd come sooner or later'' Alaric smirked as he took a step towards Klaus. Klaus nervously eyed the stake in his hand but tried to remain calm

''Well I couldn't miss the party could I, my invitation must have got lost in the post'' Klaus grinned. Alaric rushed towards Klaus who quickly dodged his attack as he stood behind Aribella. He undid the ropes quickly before blurring off to distract Alaric. Alaric growled before grabbing elena and making his way to where Klaus was. Aribella quickly pulled the pencils from Caroline's hands and undid the gag once again. Both girls ran out into the hall. They could hear grunts and smashing coming from the hall.

''Caroline, run now. Go home and stay inside. I'll help Klaus, I won't let Tyler die I promise'' Aribella said. Caroline embraced her aunt tightly before running off down the corridor. Aribella made her way into the Gym and saw Alaric bending over Klaus, the stake very near Klaus' chest. Aribella used all her force as she crashed into Alaric and sent him straight across the gymnasium. He stood up and spun round to her growling. He sped towards her but another body tackled him to the ground. Aribella grinned as Rebekah stood her full height growling at the hunter, Aribella had never been more happy to see the blonde in her life. Klaus stood beside Aribella as they began to stalk towards Alaric.

Alaric quickly reacted and crashed Aribella to the floor taking out Rebekah on his way. Klaus reacted quickly and pulled him off Aribella before he could even grab the stake from the floor. Alaric stood growling at Klaus

''Now is there really any need for this behaviour'' a deep and menacing voice called from the doorway. Aribella tuned round to face the eldest original brother as he stood leaning casually against the doorway.

''Elijah, you took your time'' Klaus chuckled as his older brother blurred towards them and stood the other side of Aribella. A crash came from one of the windows of the gymnasium as Alaric was tackled to the ground. The stranger stood and turned to face the group. He smiled devilishly towards them a certain light in his eyes that only came when a challenge had been declared

''Hello Kol'' Aribella chuckled as he blurred towards them. Elena's gaze moved from Kol, to Elijah, to Aribella, to Klaus and finally to Rebekah. They genuinely looked like they were a proper family. Suddenly each of their eyes turned dark, as their fangs showed towards the hunter, Elena knew they all meant business

''Aribella, get elena out of here. The rest of us will handle Alaric. Kill him if you must just get the stake'' Elijah ordered looking precisely at Kol as he said the killing part, if there was anyone with enough brutality to kill Alaric it was Kol. Aribella rushed forwards and grabbed elena before rushing out the doors. They reached the main entrance of the school to see the Salvatore's waiting outside, obviously waiting for Klaus' orders

''What happened, where's Klaus and Caroline?'' Stefan asked standing up straight as Aribella and Elena appeared infront of them. Elena looked towards Aribella in fear

''The rest of the originals showed up and their tackling Alaric in the gymnasium, don't worry they won't allow each other to get harmed. Caroline got out I sent her home, I think someone should phone Tyler and tell him to stay with her tonight, I don't want her to be alone'' Aribella asked. Stefan nodded as he began letting Tyler know what had happened. Aribella had to fight with herself not to run back in there and help them, she knew Klaus would be too concerned for her safety to concentrate on tackling Alaric so she knew it was wise for her just to return to the mansion.

Now all she could so was wait until she heard some news

* * *

(Several hours later)

Aribella immediately ran to the door the moment she heard a car pull into the driveway. She rushed to the door and flung it open just in time to see Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah step out of Elijah's black Mercedes. Elijah had dry blood down the side of his face, Klaus had a great amount of dry blood on his hands and on his t-shirt and jacket, but Aribella could smell it was all Elijah's blood. Aribella's heart tightened as it hit her that there was only three of them, one of them was missing.

''W…where's Kol?'' she stuttered as she noticed Rebekah's slightly puffy and red eyes. Rebekah immediately began sobbing again. Klaus looked towards Elijah and signalled him to take Rebekah into the sitting room. Elijah wrapped an arm around his younger sisters shoulders and guided her in towards the sitting room. The pair watched as Elijah closed the door before Klaus breathed deeply turning to face her

''In the kitchen'' Klaus said leading the way into the kitchen. Aribella hesitated a bit before following Klaus into the kitchen. He pulled out one of the stools around the island and signalled for her to sit down. She jumped up onto it looking at Klaus with a slight fear in her eye, a fear of what had happened to the youngest male in the Mikaelson family

''Kol, he…um…Rebekah was injured and Elijah was unconscious and while I was trying to take care of both of them Kol distracted Alaric, he ran off with Alaric chasing after him and we haven't seen him since'' Klaus struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he could only think of the worst end result for his little brother. Aribella sharply blinked away tears as she too could only think the worst.

They both walked in to see Elijah on the couch with Rebekah sitting beside him, they were turned facing each other, Rebekah had her head buried into the crook of Elijah's neck. A sniffling sound came from beside Aribella. She turned to see Klaus trying to get rid of the tears that formed in his eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug as more and more tears descended down his face. Two sharp knocks on the door made all of them look round at the door. Aribella quickly signalled for Klaus to sit down as she wiped her eyes clear of tears before making her way to the door. She pulled it open to see Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Elena. All their jaws dropped as they saw her red and puffy eyes.

''It's Kol'' she sniffed before Caroline rushed forward to embrace her tightly. Aribella didn't even try to stop the tears coming as she returned her niece's tight embrace. True none of the Mystic Falls gang had ever really liked Kol but they knew how many family members the Mikaelsons have lost, and now they've just lost another important member of the family. ''Stefan I think you should get Elena out of here, Rebekah might want revenge on Alaric for her brother, she knows Elena's connected to Alaric'' Aribella sniffed pullng from Caroline's embrace and wiping her eyes slowly

''I'll do it, Stefan you stay, I'm sure Klaus will wanna talk to you about plan B'' Tyler said as he moved back to the car. Elena looked up towards stefan who nodded before she turned and followed Tyler to the car.

''What happened?'' Stefan asked just as Klaus appeared beside Aribella. Caroline looked up shocked to see he had been crying

''He tried to distract Alaric, Alaric ran after him and neither of us have seen him since'' Klaus sniffed. Aribella had to close her eyes to stop tears forming in her eyes again

''Hang on then how do you know he's actually dead?'' Caroline asked. Aribella looked up towards Klaus, she had a point.

''Because he would have been home by now if he wasn't'' Klaus glared back at her making her wince a little under his glare

''Well we'll keep an eye out for him and we'll call you if we see anything'' Stefan said before turning and walking back to the car.

* * *

Stefan drove for hours while Caroline searched the sides of the road to see if there was any sign of Kol. Bonnie's locator spell had said that Kol had been around this area so they had to give it a go. A body at the side of the road had Caroline screaming at Stefan to stop the car. She jumped out as he slammed his foot down hard onto the brakes. They rushed over towards the body, it had light brown hair that was sticking out at all angles in a messy and untamed fashion, very much like Kol's. Caroline's blood pumped into her ear drums as she knelt down slowly as she grabbed the body by the shoulders and rolled the body over. She jumped back a little to stand beside Stefan. Both sighed in relief as they looked down at the male. It was Alaric

From the funny position his neck was in Stefan guessed that it must have been broken, which is why he was unconscious. He knew Alaric wouldn't be out for long, he had to get Caroline out of there.

Stefan text Klaus on their way back to the car, they had to get out of there before Alaric woke up, but the only question on Caroline's mind was, where is Kol?

* * *

Klaus sighed in relief as he read the text that Stefan had recently sent. he made his way back into the living room to see Elijah standing near the window with Rebekah on the couch. She had her knees up to her chest still sobbing lightly, Aribella was sitting beside her trying her best to comfort Rebekah. Elijah turned round to face Klaus, he could see his older brother had been crying from the redness of his eyes

''They found Alaric, Kol snapped his neck, Kol's okay'' Klaus grinned. Rebekah let out a strangled sound as Elijah's eyes grew wide. Klaus spun round to face Kol.

''Miss me?'' Kol grinned.

''Of course we did you lunatic'' Rebekah sobbed as she immediately jumped off the couch and rushed towards him at vampire speed. Kol chuckled as he returned Rebekah's embrace. Klaus placed a hand on Kol's shoulder and smile at him, Elijah done the same on the other side. Rebekah pulled away slightly feeling something dig into her side

''What's that in your jacket?'' Rebekah asked looking down at his pocket slightly confused. Kol grinned as he reached into his jacket.

''Look what I managed to steal'' Kol smirked as he pulled out the indestructible white oak stake. Rebekah chuckled slightly as Klaus and Elijah looked at each other in shock. Aribella laughed behind them, she knew if any of them was going to get the stake then it would have been Kol.

* * *

**Sorry this bit is terrible but i was trying to write it in a hurry.**

**The school bit is what I thought should have happened instead of Klaus being killed (don't even get me started on that) and also the originals now have the stake.**

**Please Review**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry i haven't been on in ages, trouble with internet and moving house and all different things**

* * *

Aribella placed her pone back into her jeans as she ended the call to Caroline, informing her that they had the stake. She stood staring mindlessly out of the window thinking about how worried she had been about all of them when she and Elena left the school, she knew they would need to end Alaric at some point, she just hoped for her family that it was soon. The door burst open Klaus rushed into the living room and grabbed the bag and her arm. She looked up at him confused trying to pull her arm away but his grip was like steel, almost bone crushing. She yelped a little as his grip tightened when she tried to pull away.

''Klaus, let me go. What's going on?'' Aribella asked. He turned to face her, his eyes filled with slight fear but mostly anger. She looked up at him confused. Why was he so agitated?

''We're leaving, we have the white oak stake and Alaric wants it back so we need to run, come on Rebekah's got all your bags upstairs ready to be collected''. Klaus tried to pull her out the door but she dug her heels in and stopped her. He turned round to look at her frustrated. ''Look, we don't have time for your games Aribella, if we want to survive we need to leave now, Alaric's probably already out looking for us'' Klaus snarled down towards her.

''I'm not leaving. Just because you have the stakes doesn't mean he isn't a danger to the other people here, people that I care about. He could easily still stake Caroline and I can't let that happen. If it's a choice between I die while she runs then that's fine with me and if Alaric gets out of Mystic Falls to follow you then maybe I'll come and find you, but I cannot leave Caroline here unprotected'' Aribella said. Klaus looked down at her, his eyes filled with sadness and slight hurt

''Bella, I just got you back'' Klaus whispered dropping the bag and cupping her face gently. She placed her hands on his in a comforting fashion as she stared into his eyes, almost seeing into his sole

''And you will again, but not until I know that Caroline is safe, I promise you the moment I know she's well protected I'll come and find you'' Aribella sighed gripping his hands tighter. Klaus lowered his head down as his lips captured hers. He moved an arm from her face to her waist and held her tight against him as her hands moved to cling onto the front of his jacket pulling him closer. His tongue entered her mouth and began massaging her own. They both pulled away slightly breathless before Klaus leaned over and placed a short but sweet kiss onto her forehead. ''I'm sorry, but I couldn't deal with something happening to her''

Klaus nodded as he picked up the bag at his feet. ''I'll be waiting for you'' he said. A gust of wind followed behind him as he sped out to the car.

Elijah in the drivers seat with Rebekah and Kol in the back seats. All three of them looked confused when the door opened and Klaus left the house alone. He threw the bag containing a few blood bags for the road in beside Rebekah before he jumped into the drivers seat. Elijah could see he had tears in his eyes.

''Where's Aribella?'' Rebekah asked looking from the front door to Klaus confused. Why wasn't she following him?

''She's not coming, she's staying to protect Caroline. The moment Alaric follows us and Caroline is safe then she'll come out and find us'' Klaus sniffed, all of his siblings noticed the softness in his voice and the slight choking sound as he tried to get the words out. Elijah started the car as Aribella walked out with her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

''Wait, I have to say goodbye'' Rebekah shouted before rushing out of the car. Aribella hugged her tightly as she spied Kol and Elijah move out of the car. ''I'll miss you''

''Miss you too Bekah, it's only until Alaric starts to follow you then I'll come and find you'' Aribella sighed before being pulled from Rebekah into the arms of Kol.

''Kol do me a favour. Look after Rebekah'' Aribella muttered to Kol as Rebekah made her way back co the car. Kol looked down at her and smirked

''Always'' he grinned before letting go of her and sauntering back to the car.

''You head round to Caroline's please, Alaric can get in that house but he can't get into Caroline's house, you'll be a lot safer. I don't want to return to realise we left alone in your death trap'' Elijah said hugging her. She nodded against his shoulder

''I will, look after them for me, especially Nik'' Aribella sighed kissing Elijah's cheek gently

''I will'' He smiled before making his way back to the car. Klaus looked up at her as the car rolled down the driveway. She offered him a kind smile and a wave but he only returned the smile, it was Rebekah and Kol that returned the waves. Aribella breathed deeply as she tried not to think about the tears threatening to escape her eyes. She turned back to face the house. She walked in slowly and shut the door before making her way towards the stairs.

A presence behind her made her spin round. Her eyes widened in fear as a small but sharp gasp escaped her lips.

Alaric was sitting on one of the black leather chairs in the sitting room to her right.

She growled and went to lunge at him, but he of course was faster and stronger as he pinned her again the face wall next to the stair case with his hand on her throat. She let out a chocking sound as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and tried desperately to crush it, but it done nothing to help her.

''Now I believe you and the Adams family have something that belongs to me, where is it?'' Alaric growled gripping her throat tighter. She buried her fear deep inside of her as she grinned up into his eyes

''You just missed it, they took it with them and no torturing me won't bring them back and neither will hurting Caroline because if you do either of those things I'll kill Elena'' Aribella grinned up towards the newbie vamp as he glared down towards her

''You wouldn't, I know about Klaus' warning, you wouldn't dare wanna piss him off'' Alaric tried to detect wither she was lying or not but she just replied to him with a smirk, no way in hell was she lying

''What do you think he'd want more, his family safe and alive or his hybrids surrounding him, think about it. Anyway with or without a warning I'll do it anyway, I can handle Klaus'' Aribella smirked her eyes lighting with fire that quickly made Alaric's jaw drop

''You get me that stake, or your precious little niece will suffer'' Alaric snarled in her ear. She growled as she spun him around with all of her strength. Alaric looked towards her in shock as she placed her knee against his groin.

''Don't you dare threaten me Alaric Saltzman or I'll make sure your little doppelganger suffer, am I clear'' She growled pushing her knee further into his groin. He started groaning in pain as she applied a slight bit more pressure

''Crystal'' Alaric wheezed as she forced her knee further before allowing him to drop to the ground. ''Glad we understand each other. Now get out!'' Aribella growled throwing him through the front door. He screamed as the sunlight came into contact with his skin. Aribella watched as he rushed off in the opposite direction. She smirked as she slammed the door shut, guess she wouldn't need to move over to Caroline's after all. A car in the driveway had her spin round to face Tyler, Damon and stefan as they rushed in the door. Aribella looked at them in confusion as they had anger and disapproval written along their expressions.

''Can I help you boys?'' Aribella asked walking towards them slightly. Damon growled and rushed towards her pinning her against the back of the dinning room door, what was it with people pinning her to stuff today? She growled as she quickly snapped Damon's leg and wrist before throwing him to the floor. ''What the hell are you doing? How dare you show up here and attack me'' she snarled towards Damon before kicking him across the hallway so he came into contact with the banister on the stairs. Stefan winced slightly as bits of wood snuggled underneath his skin causing him to groan in agony

''Where's Klaus?'' Tyler barked towards her. She raised her eyebrows towards Klaus' disobedient hybrid. Damon grabbed the wood from his back as he stood slowly

''You just missed him, he and the other three left to keep the stake from Alaric, why?'' Aribella looked towards them confused as they all looked at each other in fear and shock. Aribella sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. ''What has he done now?''

Damon's head snapped towards her. ''Nothing much, just kidnapped Elena for the billionth time'' Damon snapped sarcastically towards her. Her eyes narrowed towards the elder Salvatore

''Okay one, if you want me to help you drop the attitude'' she snapped towards Damon who scoffed and narrowed his eyes towards her. ''And two, I don't know where he is and I'm not leaving Caroline here unprotected just to go and look for the stupid bitch that started this whole thing. I mean seriously, did you two not teach her how manipulative witches can be'' Aribella sighed. She heard Stefan's teeth grind slightly at her insult to Elena but she chose to ignore it.

''I'll protect Caroline if you four go and look for Klaus'' she heard a familiar voice say from behind her. She spun round to face Bonnie, Aribella offered her a kind smile before turning back to the boys.

''What are we waiting for, we had a doppelganger to go and get, but hear my warning, if any of you tried to kill any of the originals, I will snap Elena's neck like a twig. I promise'' Aribella warned as she pushed past Stefan and Tyler as she made her way towards her car pulling out her mobile on the way. She dialled Klaus number as she sat in the back seat of Stefan's Audi

''Love what's wrong?'' Klaus' tone sounded concerned and fear filled

''I know you have Elena, Klaus let her go now!'' Aribella warned.

''Love I can assure you, Elena is no where near me. Do you really think Elijah would let me bring her?'' Klaus said. Aribella frowned as she became confused. They had looked so worried about Elena. Suddenly the door of the car slammed shut. She tried to used her vampire strength to open it but it was sealed shut, magic. Her eyes widened as she saw flames begin to lick their way up the bonnet of the car, she soon realised. That the trap was not for Klaus, it was for her.

Damon and Stefan watched as Bonnie continued the spell to keep the doors shut as the fire grew larger. They could hear Aribella coughs from inside the car. Both of them knew Elena was safe at home, they had to lure Klaus back here for Bonnie to desiccate him. Aribella was just collateral damage. A car pulled up to their right as Caroline and matt jumped out. Caroline looked at the car confused

''Bonnie what are you doing that's Stefan's car'' Caroline asked. Her eyes widened as her vampire hearing picked up Aribella's weak coughs from inside the car. She suddenly saw the back of the her aunts head pressed against the window. She was dying, Caroline would have to act fast. She quickly shoved bonnie to the ground breaking her concentration before she rushed towards the car and pulled the door off. Aribella fell out of the car into Caroline's arms choking and spluttering. Caroline laid her down gently before she spun to face the four people infront of her. Her glare fixed on each of them

''What the hell is wrong with all of you, she done nothing to us'' Caroline snarled towards them as Aribella began to sit up slowly trying to keep her eyes from Matt's neck. Bonnie looked towards Caroline with slight guilt in her eyes as Damon glared at the blonde infront of them

''We need to get Klaus back here, her death would lure him back'' Stefan explained. Caroline looked in shock towards her so called friends that had just tried to kill her aunt. Her glare fixed on Tyler. She scoffed before turning back round to Aribella and pulling her to her feet. Caroline helped her into the car. Aribella turned to face the window as Matt climbed into the drivers seat.

''Matt do you mind if Caroline drives, I need blood and it's taking all my control not to snap at you just now'' Aribella said in a pleading tone. Matt nodded as he climbed out allowing Caroline to climb into the front.

* * *

''Aribella, what's going on'' Klaus shouted for the fifth time as he heard her coughing and panting. Elijah pulled over at the side of the road and was looking at Klaus in concern. Kol and Rebekah were exchanging worried glances in the back seat. Klaus' breathing grew deeper and heavy as panic started to set in, had Alaric gotten to her?

''No, no, no…please'' he heard her pleading on the other of the line as a sudden scream erupted through the phone. Klaus' eyes grew wide as tears filled them when the line was cut. He snapped his phone shut, crushing it in the process. Klaus turned to face Elijah who nodded. Elijah quickly ordered Kol to bury the stake in the woods somewhere as they would be heading back to Mystic Falls. Klaus sat breathing deeply trying to think positive as Rebekah sobbed lightly behind him. The moment Kol returned Elijah swung the car round and began heading back to Mystic Falls.

Klaus suddenly grew nervous, worried and slightly scared about what he'd find when he went back to Mystic Falls, would Aribella still be alive or would he return to find her body on the floor grey and covered in veins. Klaus felt more tears build in his eyes as he leaned forward and rested his head against the dashboard sniffing slightly. He felt a hand on his comforting hand on his shoulder. He spun his head lightly and was surprised to see it was Kol's hand upon his shoulder

''Who ever hurt her like that is going to pay Niklaus, I'll make sure of it'' Kol sighed trying his best to show his caring and concerned side and keep his usual cocky and arrogant side deep within as he knew that was not the side Klaus need right now, or the side Aribella needed right now.

Elijah nodded along with Kol's words, he threw his morals out the window the moment it came to his family and he considered Aribella to be part of his family as she was just as much a sister to him as Rebekah was. Even if it was Elena that made her hurt like that, then the doppelganger would pay. He glared at the road as he pushed his foot down that little bit further to speed up the car, he needed to know for himself what had happened to Aribella.

* * *

Aribella groaned as Caroline forced another blood bag to her lips, she'd drained three already to make sure she didn't drain Matt. Aribella grabbed Caroline's wrist and pushed the blood bag away as she sat up

''I'm pretty sure Matt would not like to clean up blood that I've puked up off of his carpet. Slow down Caroline, I'm fine'' Aribella chuckled watching her niece fussing over her. Caroline huffed and pouted whilst folding her arms. ''Thank you Caroline, I know how much your friends mean to you, you didn't have to go against them to save me''

''Yes I did, you're family'' Caroline smiled tucking a bit of Aribella's fringe behind her ear. Aribella looked up towards her niece smiling. Matt was forward towards the two girls

''What I don't get is how you were in the car? And why they were trying to kill you?'' Matt asked taking a seat next to Caroline upon the coffee table. Aribella looked up towards Matt and sighed

''They told me Klaus had Elena and I was waiting in the car for them to go and bring her back here, I was going to help try and save her and then, the doors closed on me and Bonnie set the car a light. As for why, they wanted to bring Klaus back here, to desiccate him, to make him suffer. So that's the thanks I get for trying to help, I'd love to see what treatment I got if I murdered half the town'' Aribella joked sniggering slightly. She looked up to see Caroline and Matt's worried expressions. ''It was a joke''

While Caroline was informing her mother of what had happened and Matt was doing a shift at the grill, Aribella snuck out the back door.

Now she would get her revenge

* * *

Elena sat on her sofa flicking through the television. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue tank top that she'd pulled from the back of her wardrobe. Her long straight brown hair was tied back into a high pony tail as she waited for Stefan or Damon to give her conformation that either Aribella or Klaus was dead. A sudden knock at the door caused her to jump slightly. She turned off the tv and threw the pillow she'd been clutching in her lap to the other side of the sofa before she stood slowly adjusting her ponytail high up her crown before making her way to the door, hoping it was either Stefan or Damon.

She pulled the door open and gasped as Aribella stood there. Her blonde hair still held her perfect ringlets that bounced and danced along her shoulders when she moved. The pink stripe in her side fringe was a darker shade of pink than Elena remembered. If it wasn't for the state of her clothes Elena would think that she wasn't in the fire at all. Her leather jacket was burnt and ripped in a few placed as were her black jeans. Elena soon noticed she was barefooted. Her used to be white t-shirt was now a medium grey that clung onto her curves tightly. Her usually slightly friendly blue eyes glared daggers towards Elena, almost as if piercing her sole.

''Aribella, what happened? How are you still? Where are Stefan and Damon?'' Elena's question fired out of her mouth before she could stop them. Aribella's eyes grew darker as a evil and mischievous smirk played along her lips, making Elena slightly nervous.

''Oh don't worry, they're fine. It's you that I'd be worried about'' Aribella grinned as she grabbed the hand that elena placed on the outside of the doorway and pulled her out of the house. She pulled Elena towards her smirking. ''Let's go and have a little girly chat then shall we'' Aribella brung her hand up to Elena's neck and pressed down hard causing her to pass out quickly

* * *

Klaus had never felt more relieved to see the sign of Mystic Falls. Elijah sped up that little bit more the moment they were past the sign.

The moment they reached the driveway everyone was nervous at what they'd find. Klaus didn't even wait for Elijah to stop the car as he jumped out to face Stefan's - now ruined - car. Rebekah and Kol rushed inside while Elijah rushed to see if anything was in the car.

''Oh no'' Elijah said reaching down for something in the car. Klaus felt his stomach churn as Elijah pulled out Aribella's half burned mobile, that's why the line had disconnected. Klaus ran to the back of the SUV and puked out the little blood he'd drank on the way over here. His eyes grew wide as his hands began to shake, he needed to know if she was alive or not.

''Well, well, well. Look who we found lurking upstairs'' Kol's voice chuckled as he and Rebekah dragged each of the Salvatore brothers out of the house. Klaus immediately rushed towards them. He grabbed Stefan from Rebekah and forced him towards a tree. Damon watched in horror as Klaus grabbed a branch and shoved it deep into Stefan's chest, missing his heart by centimetres. Stefan groaned in pain as he tried not to move knowing that one move in the wrong direction could end his life.

''What did you do to Aribella?'' Klaus growled wrapping his hand around Stefan's throat. Stefan tried to choke out an answer but the pain was clouding his mind. ''Wrong answer'' Klaus' hand flew to the branch of wood stuck in Stefan's chest. He moved his hand a little, Stefan's eyes went wide as he felt the wood scrape his heart lightly. ''Goodbye old friend'' Klaus smirked darkly.

''She's at Caroline's, yes we tried to kill her but Caroline saved her, she should be at her house'' Damon shouted from behind him. Klaus growled as he lowered the stake. He quickly brung his hands up and snapped Stefan's neck quickly while Kol done the same to Damon.

* * *

The originals arrived at the Forbes house in a matter of minutes. Elijah knocked sharply on the door twice. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the sheriff make her way towards the door with Caroline behind her. The sheriff opened the door confused

''We're been trying to contact you, Aribella's not here. Caroline took her to Matt's house and she ran off with Elena'' Liz explained. Klaus gritted his teeth, he knew Aribella would kill Elena to get her revenge on the Salvatores. He suddenly began to tick off all the places she could be. One stood out in his head the most.

''I think I know where she is, but we're going to need more vampire power to get into it. Love, you interested'' Klaus said looking over towards Caroline

''If it saves Aribella from being staked by Alaric or the Salvatores while keeping Elena safe then count me in'' Caroline smirked

* * *

Aribella stood in the cave waiting for Elena to wake up. She smiled as she began to look around at the old drawing she and Niklaus had done in the cave many years ago when they used to come down here as children. She would sneak away and come down here with Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik while they were all trying to stay away from the wrath of Mikael. She would often have to sit for hours cleaning and mending Niklaus' wounds that he'd received from Mikael the day before. She smiled as she remembered when she and Klaus returned here a few years after her transformation, when her sister was dying. She blushed slightly as she remembered the night they spent in the cave.

A groan from across from her caused her to raise her head slowly as she looked up to see Elena begin to awaken. Elena's eyes opened slowly as she looked down in shock at Aribella. She soon tried to stand but couldn't. she looked down and realised she was strapped tightly to a chair.

''Trying to get away so soon, I don't think that would be a wise move. You'd miss all the fun we're about to have'' Aribella grinned as she stalked towards Elena. She leaned down so her eyes were level with Elena's who suddenly became aware that her necklace was missing. ''I wonder do you know what it's like to be burnt alive Elena, I do. Infact I encountered it just recently at the hands of your pretty little boyfriends. Well why don't we see how well you'd cope with the pain shall we'' Aribella smirked as her pupils began to dilate. Elena gulped as she waited for the pain to hit her, and it did. She screamed in pain as she felt her skin begin to burn. She looked down and sobbed as she saw flames make their way up her legs.

Aribella smirked as she watched her cry in agony. Aribella quickly lifted the compulsion. Elena slumped in the seat breathing deeply whilst sobbing.

''Not nice it Elena. Well now you know how I felt, let's get to work shall we'' Aribella smirked leaning her hands down onto Elena's wrists. Elena kept her head down. Aribella snarled and put her hand under Elena's chin and forced her to look up at her. Once again Aribella's pupils dilated forcing images into Elena's head. Elena gasped as she saw Kol and Elijah fighting with Stefan and Damon while Rebekah was fighting with Caroline and Klaus battling Tyler. Matt lay dead in the corner. Elena gasped as she watch Klaus force his hand into Tyler's chest and furiously rip out his heart.

Rebekah smirked and copied Klaus' actions, ripping out Caroline's heart and allowing the blondes lifeless body to drop to the ground with a thud

''No, Caroline'' Elena called out, her desperate tone bounced off each of the cave wall creating an echo effect. Aribella winced as she knew she would never let Rebekah hurt Caroline but she had to make Elena suffer as much as she had. Elena's sobs grew as the attention was turned to both the Salvatore brothers

''Time to see who you'd chose sweetheart'' Aribella grinned as she forced a new image into Elena's heard. Elena let out a strangled wail as in perfect sync both Elijah and Kol buried their hands into the Salvatore brothers chests. Aribella kept her eyes upon Elena waiting to see which one she'd cry out to

''No, Stefan'' as the name left Elena's lips Aribella looked down towards her in shock. Personally Aribella always thought she'd chose Damon. Elena looked up in shock as Elijah turned round to face her. His eyes were black as his fangs were exposed

''Next'' Elijah snarled towards her. Elena screamed as Rebekah rushed towards her and sunk her teeth into Elena's neck. Kol and Klaus both sunk their teeth into her wrists while Elijah stood grinning. ''Enough! My turn'' Elijah smirked making his way towards her. She looked up at him in fear. She winced as she felt his hands around her throat. Suddenly everything went black.

Aribella pulled her from the vision as she broke the compulsion.

''See that wasn't so hard was it'' Aribella grinned. Both girls looked round as figures appeared to their right

''What do you think your doing bella?'' Klaus asked looking towards her. She smirked as she spun round to face him. He made his way towards her with the others behind him. Aribella smiled as she saw Caroline step out from behind Elijah

''Just having a little girly chat with a friend of mine'' Aribella grinned as she watched Caroline rush over to help elena while she made her way over to stand beside the originals. ''Oh and cross me again, I will kill you''

''You won't have the chance to'' a different voice called from behind the group. They all spun round to face Alaric. Aribella gasped in fear as she saw he was standing near the entrance with the white oak stake in hand, how the hell did he get that?

Elijah immediately forced Rebekah behind him as he and Kol made a wall between her and the hunter. Alaric grinned at the fear filled look on their faces

''Do you have any idea how easy it was to find this after following you for three hours'' Alaric grinned as the originals slowly began to take steps backwards. Elijah growled and lunged towards Alaric

''Kol, get Rebekah out of here now'' Klaus ordered forcing Rebekah's hand into Kol's. Kol nodded as Rebekah looked up in shock

''No want to stay and help'' Rebekah argued back as she tried to tear her hand from Kol's but his grip was steel. Kol turned back to face her, his eyes dark

''Don't argue back, come on'' Kol snapped dragging his little sister out of the caves. Klaus forced himself infront of Aribella who was protecting Caroline. The watched in horror as Alaric pinned elijah to the ground ready to stake him

''No!'' Klaus called out as the stake was inches away from Elijah's chest. Suddenly Alaric was flung to the other side of the cave. All four onlookers turned to face Katherine crouched protectively beside Elijah

''You got my message then'' Elijah grinned as Katherine helped him to his feet. Both were knocked back down by Alaric. Before anyone could blink Aribella tore into her wrist and forced it to Elena's mouth.

''Goodbye Alaric'' Aribella shouted as she snapped Elena's neck quickly.

''No!'' Klaus, Elijah and Alaric screamed towards her as she allowed Elena's body to drop to the floor. Alaric started to cough as blood spluttered out of his mouth. He sunk to his knees. Elijah held Katherine protectively behind him as they each watched Alaric slowly fall to the ground as his veins darkened and his skin turned grey. They all turned when they heard someone sob. Damon and Stefan stood at the mouth of the cave staring down at Elena's lifeless body.

''Better go and get some blood, she'll be awake in a few hours. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. My family was in danger'' Aribella said before rushing off to join Kol and Rebekah at the edge of the forest

''What happened'' Rebekah's eyes were red and puffy as she rushed towards hers

''Alaric's dead, it's over. Elijah's alive, Katrina showed up just in time'' Aribella explained. Kol breathed a sigh of relief as Rebekah looked towards Aribella confused

''Did you say Katrina?'' Rebekah asked glancing between Kol and Aribella

''Yeah she did, Elijah text me while you three were at Caroline's house. He informed be of the situation and I came right over.'' Katherine smirked towards the blonde original. Rebekah and Aribella looked down in shock as they saw Katherine's hand wrapped firmly in Elijah's.

''You lot are lucky, you missed their make out session'' Klaus sniggered from behind the couple. Aribella looked up towards him and offered him a small smile, he replied to the smile with a glare that made Aribella wince

* * *

**Sorry this chapter seems rubbish**

**What do you guys think of the dangerous side of Aribella? How do you think Klaus will react now? **

**Just to let you know i haven't given up on all my other fanfics i'm just experiencing a bit of writers block with the others so this is the one i'm focusing on just now as i know exactly what going to happen in each chapter**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**xoxox**


	11. Look Who's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry i've taken so long to upload had a bit of bother with laptop**

* * *

Aribella sighed as she entered the Mikaelson house. Katherine and Elijah walked into the sitting room whilst Kol ran off to dump the stake somewhere, hopefully better than what he done the last time and Rebekah went to sit in the back garden. Klaus slammed the door to the drawing room. Aribella made her way upstairs as she knew better than to speak to Klaus when he was in this mood, she knew he'd calm down eventually when he realised that she had to do it, if she didn't Elijah would have been dead and so would she. She changed into a black pair of shorts and a grey tank top. She quickly made her way into the ensuite and began to take off her makeup, she was hoping to be asleep by the time Klaus came upstairs as she didn't have the energy to fight with him tonight.

She walked out of the ensuite to find Klaus sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked up as she closed the ensuite door. She tried not to look at him as she made her way over to the dresser that sat in the corner of the room. She slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a small blue box. She reached up and unclipped her necklace before placing it slowly into the box, she slid the engagement ring off of the middle finger on her right hand before placing it next to the necklace. She could feel Klaus glare on her back as she placed the box back into the drawer and closed it. She made her way over to the bed and sat down slowly. Klaus turned round to glare at her

''You're not even going to say sorry for what you did?'' Klaus growled. She sighed as she looked up at him returning his glare

''I have nothing to say sorry for. I saved your brother and myself. Not to mention I saved you. Once Elijah was dead you were the hunters next target'' Aribella sighed refusing to turn this into an argument.

''Saved me! Far from it love, you've destroyed the only thing that allows me to make more hybrids, you've ruined my life'' Klaus snarled down at her

''Keep believing that all you want but I saw the fear on your face when you saw Alaric ready to kill Elijah, if Elijah died then I died. You should have known I wasn't going to let that happen. Besides Elena was going to become a vampire anyway, better sooner rather than later'' Aribella grinned. Klaus growled as he wrestled her to the floor. He straddled her with his hand clutching her throat tightly. His eyes grew dark with a yellow iris as he growled down at her. Aribella snarled and threw him off of her. She jumped up into a defensive position as Klaus got ready to lunge towards her again.

''Enough Niklaus!'' Elijah barked as he and Katherine appeared in the doorway. ''She's right, would you rather have your family or your hybrids?'' Elijah narrowed his eyes towards Klaus

''I think we all know that answer'' Katherine sneered towards Klaus. Klaus growled and went to lunge towards her but was knocked back by Elijah. Klaus stood to his full height growling towards the three

''I think you need to go and take some time to cool off Niklaus, I will not have this behaviour in this house'' Elijah shouted a warning and dangerous edge to his voice, an edge Klaus obviously heard loud and clear as he pushed past all three of them and made his way outside. Elijah and Katherine left the room shortly afterwards. Aribella quickly bundled a load of her stuff together before leaving a note on the bed for Klaus when he came back.

Aribella rushed over to caroline's and knocked on the door twice. Liz made her way towards the door looking confused

''Can I help you?'' Liz asked in a confused tone. Aribella winced slightly, she should have known they wouldn't be best pleased to see her after what she done

''I know I'm possibly thee last person you want to see right now but I just had to come and say goodbye'' Aribella said. Liz looked up towards her alarmed.

''What goodbye, where are you going?'' Liz asked looking up towards Aribella

''I don't know yet anywhere away from here. There's too many people upset with me now Liz, I want to stay but I can't.'' Aribella said before hugging the sheriff tightly. Liz pulled away from the hug with tears in her eyes. ''Give this to Caroline please, tell her I'm sorry and that I'll always be around to protect both of you'' Aribella smiled. Liz felt a gush of wind fly towards her as Aribella flashed off out of sight.

* * *

Klaus closed the door as he made his way into the house. He immediately spied Kol sitting on the staircase with a note in his hand. Kol looked up as he saw Klaus enter and quickly shoved the note into his pocket. Klaus looked down at him suspiciously as Elijah stood in the doorway of the dinning room while Rebekah stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her brother in pity and sorrow. Klaus glanced at all three of them confused

''What's happened?'' Klaus asked looking round at his siblings in concern. Kol took a deep breath and went to answer the question but Rebekah beat him to it.

''She's gone Nik. Aribella left'' Rebekah sniffed. Anger flashed through Klaus' eyes, only to be replaced by sorrow and guilt as he remember how he had acted. He rushed past the two younger siblings on the stairs and into his bedroom. Aribella's drawers were open and empty, his wardrobe was open and looked half full. Klaus looked around trying to find any sign of her clothing but there was none. He rushed over towards the dresser and forced opened the drawer. He pulled out the blue box and opened it. The necklace was gone but the ring was still where she left it.

Klaus looked up into the mirror slowly as his breathing grew shallow. There was a note sitting on the bed. He placed the box down gently as he turned to make his way over to the bed. He picked up the note slowly and carefully as if it were a very expensive and easily breakable glass item. _**My One True Love**__. _Klaus gasped slightly as he read the front of the note. He quickly tore open the envelope and began to read the letter inside.

**_My Dearest Niklaus_**

**_I'm deeply sorry for my actions tonight, but know that it was only to protect my family and myself. I know that you are angry with me and I do not blame you but I hope that someday you can find it in your heart (if you have one) to forgive me for what I did, but remember this. With or without hybrids, you are still the same Niklaus that I fell in love with almost a thousand years ago, you just never let people see the real you, instead you hide behind the fake tough guy act, the mask._**

**_I'm truly sorry I had to leave this way, without a proper goodbye but our temper both got the better of us, as they normally do. I've chosen to leave the ring for you to maybe give to the girl that can see the side of you that I see every time I look at you, the human side._**

**_I hope our paths will cross again and that you can forgive me for turning the doppelganger into a vampire, for the latter I am sorry, I honestly never meant for it to go that far but I had to protect you all. I will always protect my family, no matter who else gets hurt._**

**_Love always_**

**_Aribella_**

**_xxxxx_**

**_P.S: Please protect Caroline and Liz, I hate myself for having to leave them unprotected._**

Klaus glared to the dark night sky outside of the window. She was gone, and it was all his fault. Klaus hung his head low as tears began to drip slowly down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone else to see that side of him, only her, it was only ever her.

Klaus spun round as he heard the front door get forced open. He heard Elijah start to speak but an angry female voice cut him off. Before he knew it his bedroom door was forced from it's hinges and threw across the room. Klaus looked towards the doorway to see Caroline standing there with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were dark as he fangs were bared. She rushed towards him and pinned him against the wall by his throat. Klaus was surprised at the young vampires strength.

''Where is she?'' Caroline towards Klaus. Klaus noticed a note in her pocket, similar to the one he had received from Aribella.

''I don't know, she ran'' Klaus said finally freeing himself from the young vampires grip. Caroline groaned in frustration.

''Come on we're going to find her'' Caroline snapped heading for the door. Klaus watched as she walk. Caroline turned back round to find him. ''I can't find her on my own, you'll be able to pick up her scent easier, with you being part dog and all. Hurry up'' Caroline barked towards him.

Klaus grudgingly picked himself up off of the wall and began to follow the blonde. His three siblings were standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at their brother in surprise.

''We're going to find her, we shouldn't be long'' Klaus said grabbing his car keys from the table next to the door and following Caroline outside to where the cars were parked. She walked straight over to the SUV. He smirked as he clicked the button which caused the door on the brand new red Ferrari to slide open. Caroline looked over at him confused

''It will get us there quicker'' Klaus explained as he tossed the keys to Caroling before climbing into the Ferrari. Caroline huffed as she slid into the black leather seat. Klaus taught her how to close the doors before she placed the key in the ignition. With one hand on the wheel she spun the car round and sped out of the Mikaelson driveway.

''Tell me when you catch her scent'' Caroline said keeping her eyes on the road at all times as she dodged in and out of cars and sped off out of Mystic Falls.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol had run off to find the stake and hopefully destroy it while Katherine had gone to help Elena with her transition after receiving a call from a slightly worried Damon.

He stood in Klaus drawing room examining his brothers paintings and sketches, he had to admit, he was a little jealous of his brothers talent in art. A noise at the study door made him turn round slightly to face an all too familiar face

''Hello Elena, what brings you here. You know how risky it is'' Elijah smiled pouring himself another drink as Elena moved towards him. She said nothing and kept her eyes upon his face. Elijah looked up confused as she moved closer and closer. He left the whiskey glass on the table and began to move backwards

''Elena what are you doing?'' Elijah asked as his back reached the far wall but she stay silent and continued up to him then something clicked in his head, Elena would never act like this, which meant it wasn't Elena.

''Katrina what are you doing, you know my siblings could be back any second. I thought you were helping Elena? Katrina'' Elijah asked as she never answered any of his questions, she just pressed herself up against him. She leaned up so her lips were centimetres from his own. Her looked into her brown eyes confused as she placed a soft kiss on his lips

''Guess again lover'' she purred as she placed her lips on his once more. A final name clicked into his head. He spun her round and pinned her against the wall with his hand clutched tightly around her throat

''Hello Tatia'' he snarled

''About time Elijah, I knew you were always rough but this is a bit much don't you think'' she chuckled. A Katherine like fire in her brown eyes

''What are you doing here, how are you still alive?'' he growled his grip getting tighter

''I had a clever witch on the other side link me to Elena when she was human and now she's a vampire, I'm a vampire but I'm still technically linked, if you kill me then you kill Elena. So I suggest you let me go'' she snarled back. His grip loosened but he didn't remove it

''Enough with the games Tatia'' He growled

''Tatia? Elijah what the hell are you doing?'' a familiar voice signalled from behind him. He spun round to face Katherine with the Salvatore brothers behind her. In between then was Elena who was looking at Tatia in the same horror that Katherine was.

''Stefan, Damon. I'd like you to meet Tatia. Katrina, Elena, meet your ancestor'' Elijah said glaring at Tatia

''Pleasure I'm sure'' Tatia smirked at the total look of shock on all four faces before her ''So these are my two doppelgangers. Got to say they don't have much going for them do they''

''Speak for yourself, you're the one we're cloned after'' Katherine snarled in response to Tatia's jibe. Tatia smirked towards Katherine

''You must be Katrina, I've heard a lot about you, you're the one I like. That's means you're Elena, the newbie vamp, thanks for the life source by the way'' Tatia grinned towards Elena.

''So Elijah could you please inform me on you obsession with me and my doppelgangers, I mean you've fallen for every single one of us'' Tatia grinned turning back round to face Elijah who glared at her darkly. Elena's eyes widen as she saw Elijah's eyes turned dark as his fangs erupted, she had never seen his vampire face but now she had it scared her to death.

''Wait until Rebekah gets her hands on you. It's your fault our family was destroyed, the reason we became like this. She'll tear you apart before you can even scream'' Elijah snarled down towards Tatia. Katherine and Elena appeared quite shocked at the new dangerous side to Elijah, Stefan and Damon seemed amused. Tatia just smirked up at him.

''Did I ever tell, you're sexy when you're mean'' Tatia said playing with Elijah's tie. Katherine snarled and lunged at Tatia knocking her into one of the arm chairs causing it to topple over onto the floor

''Paws off bitch'' Katherine growled over towards Tatia. Tatia laughed as she picked herself up from the floor brushing off her leather jacket.

''Why don't you just tell us why you're here Tatia? I mean you obviously came here for a reason'' Elena snapped towards Tatia who looked up at Elena in amusement.

''You're right I did. I'm here to warn you that, it's not over'' Tatia sighed suddenly becoming serious.

''What exactly isn't over?'' Damon asked making his way into the room. Tatia sighed glancing around at all of them.

''Remember what I told you when you asked how I got here, that I was connected to Elena's human life. Well look at me now, she died and I'm still here. Who else do you all know that was connected to Elena's human life?'' Tatia asked looking round at all of them. Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Katherine all looked at Tatia in confusion.

''Alaric'' Elena gasped.

* * *

Caroline sped down the road after switching places with Klaus so he could focus on keeping track of Aribella's scent. It was getting stronger and stronger so they knew she must be close by. Caroline turned the car down an old country road until they came face to face with this run down motel. The sign above the door was hanging off and the lights in reception were constantly flickering.

''She must be here. Do you want to go first or shall I?'' Klaus whispered looking towards Caroline. Caroline pointed at herself then pointed at Klaus

''You come in after me, wait for my signal'' Caroline mouthed. Klaus nodded as they both climbed out the car. They trailed Aribella's scent to a room. Caroline knocked twice before pushing Klaus round the corner and out of Aribella's view. The door opened and Aribella gasped. Her bright blue eyes went wide. ''Hi''

''Caroline what the hell are you doing here? I told you mom to warn you not to come looking for me, I didn't want to be found'' Aribella groaned as she lay her forehead against the door

''Well what did you expect that you could just run off without saying goodbye. You're family Aribella, I could never let you leave like that'' Caroline snapped in reply

''But I'm not welcome in Mystic Falls anymore, not after what I did. Klaus hates me now, there's no point'' Aribella sighed looking down towards the ground.

''Really?'' Caroline said looking to her left and nodding. Aribella looked up in shock as Klaus walked around the corner to stand beside Caroline.

''Come to torture me some more cause if you have you can save it, I'm already doing it to myself'' She snapped glaring up towards Klaus who looked down towards her in amusement but slight hurt from what Caroline could make out in his eyes.

''No actually, I've come to take you home. If you'll come back'' Klaus smiled down towards her. Caroline spun round to face him, the look on her face was slightly disapproving causing him to frown in confusion

''You're the big bad hybrid, you don't give her a choice. You just throw her over your shoulder and drag her ass back to mystic falls while I clear out her stuff and pay for the room'' Caroline smirked grabbing Aribella wrist and throwing her into Klaus's embrace. Klaus chuckled as he bent down and knocked her over his shoulder

''Klaus put me done. Caroline I'm going to get you for this'' Aribella groaned as she thrashed about but Klaus' hybrid grip was like steel keeping her to his shoulder as he chuckled and rarely flinched from her attacks.

* * *

''Got it in one Elena. Except he won't just be a normal vampire, he'll be just as strong and as fast as the originals, able to kill one with swipe of his hand. Now he's deadlier than ever. He's the ultimate destruction'' Tatia said looking precisely towards Elijah. Elena looked in horror as Elijah's mask drifted from his face as a look of fear and slight nerves appeared in his brown eyes

''How do we stop him?'' Stefan asked finally finding the courage to walk further into the room. Tatia turned to face the youngest Salvatore with an apologetic look in her eyes.

''On the other side there was rumours of a weapon that could be used to destroy the ultimate destruction but the problem is only two people knew what it was and those two people have been dead for a thousand years'' Tatia sighed. Damon sighed in frustration as Elena and Stefan began to fidget becoming more and more nervous

''Who were the two people maybe we know one of their ancestors?'' Katherine asked putting on a stone face like Elijah and Damon to hide her fear.

''Ester Mikaelson, your mother and Mark Williamson'' Tatia said looking precisely towards Elijah. For the second time that night Elijah's mask slipped from his face as his shock became more transparent.

''Who's Mark Williamson'' Elena asked glancing between Tatia and Elijah slightly confused

''Niklaus' father'' Kol's voice called from the door where he stood with his arms folded over his chest. There was a smug grin on his face but a slight look of surprise in his eyes as they flicked round at all three Petrova women in the room. ''Tatia, how wonderful to see you again'' Kol said with a slight snarl as a blur appeared from beside him. Before anyone could blink Tatia was sent across the room by a pissed off looking Rebekah.

''Rebekah enough, she's trying to help, for a change. Now tell me Tatia, where is this weapon'' Elijah asked. Tatia picked herself up off the floor and brushed down her jacket

''I don't know, only those two people knew what it was and where it was, you'll have to ask them'' Tatia sighed.

''How exactly do we do that, incase you haven't noticed Niklaus' father is very much dead'' Kol sighed standing off the wall and making hi way into the room to stand over beside Elijah with Rebekah behind him.

''Don't you lot know a Bennett witch, I'm pretty sure one of those would have enough power'' Tatia smirked.

''Or we could use Jeremy get him to at least get Klaus' dad onto this world then use Bonnie to make him visible like she did with all the other ghosts'' Damon smirked from the back

''We can't it's too risky. What if Klaus' father uses Jeremy as a life source to get to this world? Plus what if it also brings back the other ghosts?'' Elena asked

''It won't'' Bonnie's voice called from the doorway behind Tatia. ''I didn't know what I was doing then but I know now and if that's what I need to do to keep my friends and family safe, than I'll do it''

Everyone spun to face the front entrance as the door was forced open, almost falling off it's hinges. Rebekah and Katherine looked over in shock as they saw Aribella dragging in an unconscious Klaus.

''Elijah, Kol, Rebekah. Anyone home, I need your help'' She shouted looking towards the staircase. She turned her head when Elijah moved towards her. He looked down at Klaus in horror. '' At what point were you planning on giving us the heads up that Alaric Saltzman is still alive'' She snapped towards Elijah

''Sorry I honestly didn't know until…''' Elijah said looking over his shoulder towards Tatia. Aribella's jaw dropped as her eyes scanned round all three Petrova's.

''Well if it isn't little Aribella Vilitiano. Gosh last time I saw you, you were plating your sisters hair whilst drooling all over Niklaus like a little puppy'' Tatia smirked towards Aribella. Aribella's breathing grew deeper as she tried to contain her anger. Kol rushed forward and rolled Klaus onto his side before looping his arm underneath him and picking him up. Elijah rushed forward to grab his legs. Kol joined his hands together at Klaus' chest and made sure the back of Klaus' head was on his shoulder. They made their way into the sitting room and lay him down gently on the sofa. Rebekah immediately rushed through with a blood bag. She tore it open and forced it to his lips. Aribella felt a weight on her upper arm as Eliah dragged her through the hall into the dining room.

''What happened?'' Elijah barked towards her. Aribella frowned slightly, Elijah was never one to lose his temper or patience easily, everything going on here must have really wound him up.

''We just got into Mystic Falls when Alaric jumped out infront of the car. He grabbed Klaus from the drivers seat and started beating him. Klaus told me to run so I did, when I got back Alaric had ran off with the car and Niklaus was in a shallow grave. I phoned Caroline warning her just to go straight home and to phone her mother as well'' She explained. Elijah nodded slowly. ''What the hell is Tatia doing here, isn't she supposed to be…''

''Dead, yes. She used Elena as a life source so when Elena became a vampire so did she, we guess that's what happened to Alaric as well, only he's a lot stronger than he should be, he's the ultimate destruction'' Elijah explained. Aribella felt her blood run cold as she remembered what the town folk had written in the ancient scripts about the ultimate destruction. ''We're currently trying to find out how to get the weapon to defeat him''

''I heard about that centuries ago but I didn't think it was true. There was rumoured to be only two people who knew where it was'' Aribella said as she glanced round at each of the Mikaelsons. Klaus slowly began to stir behind her with the help of Rebekah

''We know who they are and we know how to contact them, or one of them at least. We're going to need your help Niklaus'' Elijah said as Kol and Rebekah help Klaus sit up. Klaus narrowed his eyes up towards Elijah

''And why should I help?'' Klaus asked in a mocking tone towards Elijah causing a slight snarl to escape the older brothers throat at his siblings cockiness

''If you want to keep Aribella safe then you shall help, plus without you we cannot kill Alaric. We need you to work with young Jeremy Gilbert to help him reach the other side'' Elijah explained keeping his eyes on his younger brother

''What exactly do I need to do, I won't help until I know the full details'' Klaus snarled up towards Elijah. Aribella could see Elijah's inner struggle wither to tell Niklaus the truth or not, would he help if they knew what they were planning on doing?

''We need you to help resurrect your father, your biological father'' Elijah explained, his eyes softening slightly as he saw the shock and slight hurt in Klaus' eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review and let me know what you think **

**Will Klaus help out? What is the weapon? Will Tatia try and steal one or both of the Mikaelson brothers back for herself? What will Klaus' father be like?**

**If you have any questions please ask away**

**xoxox**


	12. The Weapon

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry I've taken so long to upload. **

* * *

Aribella sat on the top step of the stair case, Kol was still sat down in the living room with the others while Elijah and Rebekah were in Klaus' room trying to calm him down as he began to throw things towards them

''Forget it! I'm not resurrecting my father. I don't even know the man, you're lucky if I spoke to him twice when I was human and that was before I found out who he really was, no I won't do it'' Aribella turned her head as she heard the bedroom door behind her open. A tired and frustrated Rebekah walked out with on hand in her hair while she had her phone in the other and was texting someone. A growling sound came from the room

''Niklaus stop this, it's just childish. Rebekah get Kol in here now!'' Elijah shouted. Kol had obviously heard his older brother as he appeared out of the living room and used his vamp speed to get upstairs

''I'm on it! Jesus Niklaus!'' Kol shouted as he stepped foot into the room. Aribella suddenly became worried about what was happening

''He's transforming into a wolf. Aribella just right outside, if he gets to her then he might kill her, shut the bloody door!'' a snappy Elijah snarled towards the youngest Mikaelson. Rebekah looked down at Aribella was apologetic eyes. They both looked down to see the Petrova's, the Salvatores and Bonnie standing at the bottom of the stairs, Aribella smiled slightly as she saw they were now joined by a worried looking Caroline. Another crash and growl in the room caused Aribella to groan as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

''What the hell are you doing? No chance, back down stairs, Nik will never forgive himself if he hurts you!'' Rebekah snapped yanking her hand away from the handle. Aribella growled and pushed Rebekah backwards before taking a swift kick towards the door breaking it in two. She saw Elijah on one side of a huge black wolf and Kol on the other. The wolf whipped it's head towards hr, it's bright amber eyes glowed with anger and it's lip pulled back to reveal it's teeth as it growled towards her. She immediately bared her fangs back to show the wolf she was not one to mess with

''Niklaus! Stop this now, you are behaving like a child and I will not have it!'' Aribella barked towards the wolf who only replied by growling towards her. ''Don't you dare growl at me Niklaus Mikaelson'' she snapped. The growling stopped instantly as the huge wolf stood staring at her, it's amber eyes held a certain softness that only Klaus possessed. Aribella felt herself relax slightly as she reached out a stroked the fur of the wolf who automatically shut his eyes and turned his head in towards her hand.

She looked over to see Kol and Elijah staring at her in shock. Kol had three long lacerations down the side of his face with a puncture wounds along his arms and legs that were healing slowly. Elijah's shirt was torn and she could just make out the lacerations on his chest through the short, he too had puncture wounds to the arms. Rebekah, Damon and Katherine rushed into the room to see the scene infront of them. Suddenly the wolf began howling in pain as it's bones began to crack. She knew Klaus was turning back into his human form. She quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed and set it over the wolf and ordered everyone else to get out until Klaus was dressed again, she turned back to see Klaus laying on the floor shaking slightly. She rushed over and knelt by his side, rolling him onto her lep she held him tightly as he buried his face into her shoulder.

''Shh, it's okay. You're okay now, it's over'' Aribella whispered in his ear whilst kissing his forehead lightly. She rushed to the wardrobe and pulled him out a long sleeved black t-shirt, a black pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a pair of light blue denim jeans. She handed them to him and helped him standing slowly, making sure to keep the blanket around his waist. She sat on the bed waiting patiently as she allowed Klaus to get changed.

After a few minutes Klaus walked out looking better than what he did before but still not a hundred percent. Aribella noticed that he was clinging hold of the doorframe for support as his legs hadn't full healed yet. She rushed forward and put his arm over her shoulders

''I'm fine, I don't need a chaperone, I can get down stairs by myself'' Klaus snapped trying to take his arm back but a glare from Aribella told him not to bother playing up as she wasn't in the mood.

''Klaus you can barely stand on your own, you certainly cannot walk down stairs on your own'' she snapped back as she led him to the bedroom door that was suddenly being held open by Kol. Elijah rushed forward and put Klaus other arm over his shoulders

''Will you all stop fussing I'm fine. It's just that transforming takes a bit of energy out of me, that's all'' Klaus snarled as he forced his arms from their grasps and began to walk on his own. Kol and Elijah stayed at either side of him incase he decided to take a tumble down the stairs. Rebekah was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the other looking up at her big brother in fear, she instantly relaxed as he grinned down towards her.

Klaus sighed as they reached the bottom step. He glanced round at everyone before looking over his shoulder towards Aribella. She smiled down at him as she nodded. Klaus inhaled deeply before staring straight up at Elena.

''You sure your little brother will help us?'' Klaus asked. Elena's lips curved upwards into a half smile.

''I'm sure we can talk him round'' Elena grinned up towards the hybrid. Klaus nodded sharply before turning to face Bonnie, who tense the second Klaus' eyes met hers.

''You sure you know what your doing? This type of magic can be dangerous'' Klaus said. Bonnie looked slightly surprised at the concern in his voice.

''I know what I'm doing. You just get Jeremy a link to your father, and we'll do the rest'' Bonnie said glaring slightly up at Klaus.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Elijah, Kol and Klaus stood in the Gilbert living room waiting for Stefan and Damon to arrive back with Jeremy. Elena was sitting on the couch with her elbows resting on her knees staring up at Klaus who was stood just next to where she was sitting. Bonnie was in the arm chair to Elena's right, making sure to keep her eyes on Klaus at all times. Klaus felt a bit like an animal in a zoo, constantly being watched. Elijah stood behind the couch that elena was sat on while Kol was in the arm chair behind Klaus and across from Bonnie. Elena turned to face the front door as she heard a car pull up outside. The front door opened to reveal Jeremy with Stefan and Damon behind him

''Hey you want to see me? What the hell is he doing here'' Jeremy growled as he caught sight of Klaus standing in the middle of the living room. It was obvious he'd still to acknowledge Kol

''Jeremy, long time no see!'' Kol cried in delight from the armchair causing Jeremy to spin round to face him. Jeremy suddenly became a mixture of anger and confusion.

''Elena what are they doing here, him, I don't mind'' Jeremy said pointing to Elijah ''but these two, I do. Why the hell did you invite the guy who wants to kill you into the house, plus his psychotic younger brother''

''I'd appreciate it if you would not speak about my younger brothers that way'' Elijah warned a glare held slightly in his eyes. Klaus and Kol looked up at Elijah in slight shock.

''Jeremy, they're here to help us, not hurt us'' Elena said but Jeremy still seemed uneasy having the three original males here.

''We need your help. We need to contact my father on the other side, it appears only he knows how to get to a weapon that can help end Alaric Saltzman once and for all'' Klaus explained, Jeremy looked towards Klaus confused.

''I'm not helping you contact Mikael, no way!'' Jeremy snapped. Bonnie and Elena notice Klaus tense as Jeremy mentioned Mikael, they knew Klaus always hated that man and never view him as a father.

''Well that's good then because Mikael is not my father'' Klaus explained. A confused look washed over Jeremy's face as he glanced between Kol and Klaus

''But Kol said….'' Jeremy started. Kol stood up and cut off the end of his sentence

''I said Mikael was my father, I never said he was Nik's, he's only my half brother, Elijah's my full brother, but we're family all the same'' Kol smiled over at Klaus who grinned back. Elijah's mouth broke into a slight smile.

''Please Jeremy, you have to help us do this. If Alaric kills Klaus then Stefan will die, so will Caroline, Damon and Tyler. And if Elijah dies Aribella and myself will die'' Elena said

''And if I die, I'm pretty sure my sister will kill all of you and vice versa'' Kol smirked over towards the Gilberts

''Not helping Kol'' Klaus said in a sing song voice as he kept his eyes on Jeremy.

''How do you know you can trust them?'' Jeremy asked glancing between all three brothers. Kol sighed in bored earning a glare from both his older brothers plus the Salvatores

''Because I know they would all do anything to keep their family safe, and I respect that. So are you going to help us or not?'' Elena asked looking up towards her younger brother. Jeremy glanced around the room at the originals, then at Bonnie, then the Salvatores and finally back to Elena.

''I'll do it on one condition'' Jeremy said. ''He buys all rounds at the grill'' Jeremy grinned pointing over towards Kol

''Deal'' Klaus, Elijah and Damon all shouted at the same time leaving Kol standing there looking shocked and slightly confused

* * *

The originals and Aribella stood with Bonnie, Katherine, Tatia and Caroline at the clearing in the woods where Klaus was told by a witch that his father was buried there. A noise behind them made them whip round as Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy began to make their way towards the group

''Right lets just get this over with'' Jeremy sighed making his way over to stand in the middle of the clearance.

''You ready for this?'' Elijah asked Niklaus with a hint of concern in his voice. He knew how vulnerable Klaus could be when it came to his biological father.

''I think so, yeah I am ready, let's just get this over with' Niklaus smiled looking a little nervous. Aribella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he made his way towards Jeremy.

''The sooner you three do this the soon, the sooner we can kill Alaric and get a decent nights sleep'' Damon smirked over from in between Stefan and Caroline. Jeremy looked up as he extended his hands towards Klaus. Klaus placed his hands in Jeremy's as Jeremy shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds before opening them.

''That's it? He's here'' Damon asked glancing between Klaus and Jeremy. Jeremy nodded as he dropped Klaus' hands keeping his head to the left.

''I don't understand, there's two of them'' Jeremy said as he looked to his left. Klaus looked at him confused. Rebekah and Kol looked towards each other in confusion as Aribella and Stefan kept their eyes on Klaus

''What do you mean by two?'' Damon asked looking just as confused as Klaus was. Klaus looked over at

''I called for Klaus's father and there's two men standing over there'' Jeremy pointed t where the men were standing

Elijah looked over at Aribella and mouthed 'Mikael'. Aribella nodded realising what must have happened. Kol suddenly tensed at the mention of his fathers name as he took a slight step forwards to stand infront of Rebekah. Caroline kept her eyes on Klaus as he looked around at all of them confused

''Jeremy ask if one of them is Mikael'' Elena said obviously getting what was going on. Klaus turned towards her in alarm.

''Which one's Mikael?'' Jeremy asked turning to face the ghosts ''the one on the right, between the tree'' he pointed to the exact location of Mikael. Klaus looked over there in shock.

''But I still don't understand'' Klaus said still looking slightly confused

''You've confused the spirits Klaus and Jeremy wasn't specific enough, when he call your father he didn't say which father. Your biological father, or the man you called father for a thousand years so they got confused and sent both'' Bonnie explained.

''Bonnie, do you have the grimwar?'' Rebekah asked turning towards the witch. Bonnie nodded walking towards the two males. She stood in between them.

''Right here'' Bonnie sighed showing Rebekah the brown tattered book. ''This spell will allow them to cross over onto here. They will have a physical presence on this world which means they will be able to touch us. The spell only lasts for an hour so say what you need to say then get the information quick''. Klaus nodded towards Bonnie. Bonnie began chanting in a ancient forgotten language as she read off the book. Klaus' head whipped to the left as he saw the faint outline of a figure begin to appear. Rebekah and Kol kept their eyes on the spot that Mikael was said to be standing at, they too could see a shape beginning to form. Slowly but surely the men started to appear before their eyes. Aribella gasped as she saw Klaus' real father, Klaus looked just like him. His light blonde hair was down at his shoulders as his light blue eyes beamed warmly towards them all until they fell upon Klaus

''Hello again Niklaus'' another voice made Klaus' blood run cold as he turned slightly to face the ghost of Mikael. Klaus gulped as he automatically took a step backwards away from his step father. Mikael spun round to face the other three originals. ''Kol, you've changed'' Mikael grinned towards his youngest son who growled back in reply. Mikael grinned as his eyes fell upon Rebekah. ''Hello Rebekah'' Rebekah just glared towards her father, not even bothering to give him a response. Mikael turned finally to his eldest ''Elijah, good to see you again''

''Father'' Elijah growled slightly. Mikael knew he only answered him out of respect, not love.

''Mikael'' Klaus finally managed to croak out, his voice sounded hoarse and weak. Mikael spun to face Klaus who's face instantly hardened towards the older man. ''What hell are you doing here, I asked for my father, not you'' Klaus growled

''Ah but you see Niklaus, I am still your father'' the look of confusion returned to Klaus' face once more. ''I was there when you were born, I was the first person to hold you, I was the person who taught you how to walk, how to fight and how to hunt. I was the one you first called father, not him'' Mikael sneered over towards Klaus' real father. ''I'm the one that raised you, even if you weren't my own''

''You're also that one that beat me to a pulp if I did the slightest thing you didn't approve of. You're the one who beat me unconscious with Rebekah standing in the corner watching'' Klaus growled pointing over towards his younger sister. Bonnie and Elena looked in horror between the siblings ''She was six years old and watching her father beat her eleven year old big brother unconscious. Don't you dare say that you were a father to me'' Klaus growled. For the first time Damon actually felt sympathy for the hybrid.

''And you'' Klaus snapped turning towards his real father. ''You knew all about me and you never said a word. You watched as a stranger beat you own son and you never even said anything, you never even tried to stop him. You saw him holding that blade at my throat and you cheered him on to kill me. I mean my mother I can understand, she was scared that if she tried to stop him then he would beat her but you, you were twice as strong as he was and you still done nothing to stop it'' Klaus growled, Aribella could sense the crack in his voice as his eyes started to fill with tears

''I knew that if I said anything, it would just make it worse for you and your mother'' Klaus' father replied. Mikael's eyes darkened as William mentioned Ester, Klaus' eyes darkened slightly as well. ''I'm sorry for all the happened to you, if I'd have known that you were mine a lot earlier then I probably would have been more involved in your life but you were twelve by the time I found out about you and I knew it would be too late to tell you plus I didn't feel that it was my place to tell you, I could see how happy you were with your siblings and I didn't want to be the one who ruined that'' William explained. Klaus looked over his shoulder at Kol and Rebekah who stood staring back at him, the corners of Kol's mouth pulled up into a slight smile. His gaze met Elijah's who offered him a slight smile

''We need your help. Alaric Saltzman has become the ultimate destruction'' Bonnie explained. William's eye went wide for a second before he regained composure. ''We know that Ester told you how to get the weapon and what it was''

''Ester never told me what the weapon was she just told me about how to get it. There's a spell in her grimwar, I believe Rebekah knows where that is?'' William said looking round at the female original.

''I gave it to Nik'' Rebekah said looking towards Klaus

''I know where it it, I put it in the safe behind the ocean painting'' Klaus nodded looking over his shoulder towards his younger sister

''You're going to need your mothers necklace to, do you have it?'' Mikael asked looking towards Rebekah who looked back at her father in shock, how did he know about the weapon. ''I've heard a few stories about it along the way but your mother never told me directly. Do you have it Rebekah?'' Mikael asked looking down at his only daughter. Rebekah turned her head to look towards Elena who reached up and plucked the necklace from her neck

''I have it'' Elena said walking over and handing it to Rebekah who offered a slight smile towards the doppelganger as she took the necklace being careful not to touch the bit that held the vervain

''Well, well, well. What do we have here?'' a familiar voice caused all of them to freeze. Klaus spun to face Alaric who was leaning against a tree smirking at the scene infront of him. Aribella quickly moved infront of Caroline as Elijah blurred over to guard Bonnie. Klaus stood infront of Jeremy as the Salvatores and Elena protected Matt.

''How are you walking in the sun'' Elena snapped looking over towards the hunter. Alaric held up his hand to show a lapis lazuli ring on his right hand. Alaric grinned round at them all before his eyes finally rested upon Niklaus

''Klaus, I believe we have some unfinished business don't you'' Alaric grinned as his eyes turned dark, his fangs bared towards the hybrid. Alaric launched himself towards Klaus who tensed up ready for the attack, but it never came. Klaus looked down to see Mikael standing infront of him with Alaric laying on the ground a few feet away from them

''Don't you dare hurt my children, you want them, you have to go through me. I may have been a failure as a father when I was alive but I've learned my mistakes now, and I'm ready when you are'' Mikael growled. Klaus looked at Mikael in shock as Mikael bared his own fangs towards the hunter. Klaus looked to his left and noticed his real father had disappeared. 'Coward' was the only thing that ran through Klaus' mind.

''Caroline, grab Jeremy and get out of here. The rest of you run'' Aribella barked as she rushed to stand beside Klaus. Alaric picked himself up off the ground and charged towards Mikael who charged back, a sound like thunder echoed when the two men clashed. Mikael being the more experience at being a vampire had the upper hand as he slipped out of Alaric's grasp easily but unfortunately Alaric was stronger as he grabbed Mikael and flung him backward. Mikael crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. Alaric grinned with a manic look in his eyes as he stalked towards Mikael. Klaus growled as he rushed forward and tossed the hunter aside before crouching protectively infront of Mikael

''Only I get to kill him'' Klaus growled. Mikael let out a bark laugh as Rebekah rushed to help her father stand up while Elijah, Kol and Klaus dealt with Alaric

''Rebekah I am sorry for all that I've done to you'' Mikael sighed as he suddenly grew tired. Rebekah felt tears prick her eyes as she held him against the tree to keep him standing. A cry of pain rang out as Bonnie extended her hands out towards Alaric

''You don't have much time left'' she said looking precisely at Klaus before glancing at Mikael. Elijah and Kol rushed over to help Rebekah keep Mikael standing

''Kol, I'm sorry I never spent much time with you as I should have done. Elijah, I'm sorry for putting all of the responsibility onto you, it wasn't fair'' Mikael wheezed out as he grew weaker. Klaus walked over slowly while the Salvatores, Katherine, Tatia, Aribella, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie dealt with Alaric. Mikael looked up towards Klaus and signalled him to come closer so he was standing in line with Rebekah and Kol. ''Niklaus, I'm sorry for neglecting you and treating you the way I did, you didn't deserve it, and know this, blood related or not, you will always be my son'' Mikael said taking his arm from around Kol's shoulders and placing it onto Klaus' shoulder, Klaus slowly placed his own hand on top of Mikaels and gripped it tightly. ''I'm sorry for turning you into vampires'' and with that Mikael's eyes fell close as he began to fade. Klaus felt tears prick his eyes as he felt Mikael's hand leave his own.

Kol and Rebekah quickly rushed over to help restrain Alaric. Elijah noticed Klaus struggling to keep his emotions in check and placed a comforting hand on his younger brothers shoulder, after a thousand years of hating each other, he and Mikael were finally able to put aside their differences and admit they were both wrong. Klaus smiled at Elijah and placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder before clearing his throat and turning back to the group. Alaric was on his knees with Damon Katherine, Caroline and Kol on one side keeping him down and Stefan, Aribella, Elena and Kol on the other side while Tatia was at the back pinning down his shoulders. Elijah rushed and stood the other side of Tatia and helped restrain Alaric. Klaus stalked up to him like predator capturing it's prey. Klaus crouch down so he was level with Alaric

''No one messes with my family'' Klaus growled as with one swift move of his hands Alaric's neck was broken. ''I know it won't kill him but it will buy us some time to get the weapon, come on, we have to hurry'' Klaus ordered sliding the daylight ring from Alaric's finger and placing it into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

They each made their way back to the Mikaelson Mansion ready to begin the spell. Klaus grabbed Esters grimwar out of the safe and placed it in the stand Rebekah had brought from Bonnie's house when she went with Bonnie to collect the candles needed. Elijah took the herbs needed and placed them on the table next to the stand while Kol collected some of Jeremy's blood as they needed the blood of a human to call the weapon. He placed the cup of blood in the middle of the circle while Elena healed Jeremy. Rebekah then placed the necklace next to the cup of blood and stood back for Bonnie to begin. Katherine was standing next to Elijah with her hand in his. Tatia was sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room with Damon on the arm of the sofa while Stefan and Caroline kept watch at the windows with Matt at the other window. Bonnie walked into the room with the final herb Elijah had not been able to get hold of. She placed it down with the others and inhaled deeply.

''Bonnie if you feel that you can't do this just say so, I mean I'm pretty sure Klaus knows a few more witches that could help'' Elena said looking between Bonnie and Klaus but Bonnie shook her head stubbornly

''I want to do this Elena. I can handle it'' Bonnie smirked back before turning towards the grimwar to begin the spell.

Everyone's eyes were on Bonnie as she began chanting once more. She picked up the necklace and slowly dropped it into the cup of blood, she then began to pick up the different herbs and threw then one by one into the cup to join the necklace. She placed her hands over the cup as her chanting became louder. The flames of the candles around her began to rise as she lifted her hands from the cup and the necklace began to levitate, now a deep red colour from the blood that was dripping from it back into the cup. The flames grew to their highest as blood began to trickle down from Bonnie's node.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Everyone looked towards Bonnie as she wiped the blood on the back of her hand

''It's done. The weapon is on it's way here'' Bonnie said

* * *

They stood waiting for an hour and nothing happened. Klaus and Damon were beginning to become impatient with whatever this weapon was and why it was taking so long.

''Maybe you didn't do that spell right, I mean maybe you should try it again?'' Caroline suggested by Bonnie just shook her head

''No I know I done it right, I can sense the weapon I just don't know where or what it is'' Bonnie sighed shaking her head

''Well it's almost nightfall and if that thing doesn't come soon, Alaric will and all of us will be toast'' Matt said looking out the window. The sky had turned a golden colour where the sun had began to set as the clouds turned a pink/purple colour.

''The human's right, I say we make sure we have enough vervain to keep him out of it for a little while'' Kol said. Matt looked slightly surprised to see the youngest original and most volatile was actually agreeing with him.

''Me, Kol and Klaus will guard the doors while Matt and Jeremy can make up the vervain grenades and fill up the vervain darts. Make about five per person'' Elijah said before walking to the front door

''Kol you take the main balcony doors and I'll keep an eye on the back door. Be careful when your making those vervain grenades though, shout us if you see anything'' Klaus said before making his way out of the dinning room and through the kitchen to the back door while Kol blurred upstairs to the main balcony.

Minutes soon turned into hours as they waited for either the weapon or Alaric to show up. The group were beginning to get restless. Caroline tossed a vervain grenade between her hands in a bored fashion

''Care remember there's only two people in this house of twelve that aren't effected by vervain and you are not one of them so be careful with that please'' Aribella scolded Caroline who looked up at her and huffed before setting the vervain down

''He's coming up the driveway'' at the sound of Kol's slightly panicked tone every vampire jumped into defence mode and formed a circle like formation as Klaus, Kol and Elijah blurred back to the group. The front door blasted off it's hinges as a feral growl ran in the vampires ears. Alaric stood in the doorway glaring at them

''Who's first'' his eyes scanned the group. Kol and Klaus immediately blurred towards him and tried to pin him down so Elijah or Caroline could get a good shot at him with a vervain dart but Alaric quickly brushed them aside. Rebekah and Aribella tried next with the help of Stefan and Damon. They managed to get their hunter on his knees before he threw all four of them off. Aribella went flying backwards into the wooden table. Klaus blurred over to her immediately and began to pick out the wood that was lodged under her skin. Caroline handed the vervain dart gun to Matt before rushing over to help her aunt Caroline told Klaus to go and help with Alaric while she handled Aribella. Klaus helped Kol to his feet as all four originals stood snarling at the hunter.

''You think you can defeat me, think again you….'' Alaric's voice choked off as a dart protruded from the back of his neck. His light blue eyes rolled over into the back of his head before he closed his eyelids slowly. He clutched his neck before dropping down stone cold onto the wooden floor. Aribella stood quickly and shifted over towards the group to see who their saviour was. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the male standing in the doorway. It couldn't be, could it?

He lowered the gun from his face and showed off his features to everyone in the room. He stood at least six foot with an oval face. He looked about sixteen but to all the vampires in the room, they knew he must have been older, no heart beat. His - still slightly boyish - bright blue eyes scanned them all with a familiar grin on his face. His jet black hair was cut short and spiked up at the front. He wore dark blue baggy jeans, black Lacoste trainers and a plain but tight black t-shirt which was covered by a black leather jacket. To anyone else in the room who didn't know better he looked like a younger version of Damon.

''You called'' an English accent escaped the boys perfectly plump lips as they formed into a smirk. Aribella's mouth moved desperately trying to form the words but her shock had taken them away as she stared at the young boy with wide eyes. He was just as she remembered.

Rebekah stuttered out a name she never thought she would use again

''Henrik''

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun **

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**Also could everyone please go and check out my other story called Sweet Surprise**

**Thanks for reading**

**xoxoxo **


	13. Questions

_**Questions**_

_**Should I do a love triangle between Klaus/ Aribella/ Henrik because Henrik was Aribella's first love as she is a good few years younger than Klaus?**_

_**Should I give Kol a love interest?**_

_**Should I make Henrik turn out to be really evil?**_

_**Do you think I should have Tatia try to seduce Klaus and work with Henrik to split up Klaus and Aribella?**_

_**Please review or PM me your answers, I really want your input on these next few chapters as I'm experiencing writers block which is rather uncommon for me**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	14. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

After what felt like hours Rebekah finally found feeling in her legs and rushed at her younger brother before pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckled as he returned her embrace, she began sobbing lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. Kol was next to embrace his brother and soon after, slowly and cautiously Elijah began to move towards his brother. Everyone's eyes moved to Klaus as he stayed glued to the same spot, mouth still wide open and his eyes still not moving from Henrik's face. Henrik moved towards his older brother slowly until he stood face to face with him. Their blue eyes scanning each others faces. Klaus could see that out of all his siblings Henrik was the one to look most like Mikael.

''I….I just don't understand, the wolves. I saw them, I heard your screams, I…'' the lump in Klaus' throat stopped him from finishing the sentence as tears streaked down his cheeks turning his eyes red and puffy, memories of that night entered his head causing his tears to flow faster and multiply. Matt, Jeremy and Damon still looked confused while Katherine, Tatia, Caroline, Elena and Stefan looked at Henrik with shock and Klaus with sympathy, he'd never looked so vulnerable infront of them before.

''The spell mother cast on all of you, I don't know what happened but it healed me, made me stronger. I climbed my way out of the grave and drank from a young girl in the village. It took me a few days to realised I was a vampire, by the time I'd gotten back to the house you all had fled. It's alright Nik, you don't need to blame yourself anymore it wasn't your fault. I was okay on the other side I didn't have to hide any more, from the wolves or from father, I was free. It was their fault, the wolves, not yours'' Henrik smiled up at Klaus who looked upon his younger brother. Henrik let out a breathy laugh before pulling Klaus into a tight hug. Aribella's tears streamed down her face as she watched the two. Caroline and Elena were both crying and Stefan felt a slight lump in his throat

''Okay what the heck is going on, who is this guy?'' Damon asked pointing towards Henrik. Aribella just let out a little laugh as she wiped the tears from her eyes

''I'm Henrik Mikaelson, you must be Damon Salvatore, the witches told me all about you, the cocky one that can never keep his mouth shut'' Henrik grinned. Stefan let out a chuckle that was met by a glare from Damon.

''Hello Tatia'' Henrik smiled over towards Katherine who looked at him confused

''Henrik, nice to see you again'' Tatia replied from behind him causing him to turn round in confusion. Henrik grinned as he caught sight of the original doppelganger. ''My you've really grown'' Tatia smiled seductively causing Klaus and Elijah to roll their eyes, they'd forgotten how she could be.

''Thanks Tatia but unlike my brothers, Petrova's aren't my type. They're too….bitchy'' Henrik grinned over. Kol let out a laugh as Klaus and Elijah smirked towards their youngest brother. Aribella let out a giggle causing Henrik's eyes met hers as she smiled towards him. His light blue eyes widened slight from the shock they held as his mouth was slightly ajar

''Aribella, is it really you?'' he asked taking a few steps towards her. She grinned up at him as his eyes scanned her face

''Hello Henrik'' She smiled allowing her English accent to escape her lips. Henrik smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his torso burying her face into crook of his neck. She had missed her best friend. Henrik released her as he spun round to face Bonnie who looked towards the young male slightly tense.

''Miss Bennett, I presume. Thank you for bringing me back to my family, I was asked to give you this'' Henrik said digging around in the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled out a white gold ring and held it out to Bonnie. She took it from his hand gently, gasping as her skin touched his. She stared up at him in shock and slight fear

''You can't be, it's impossible'' Bonnie gasped as she took a few steps backwards to distance herself from the youngest Mikaelson

''But I am'' He smirked down at her as she never looked down at the ring in her hand, she just kept her eyes on him

''He's what?'' Katherine asked looking between the witch and youngster. Everyone was beginning to grow more and more impatient with these two whispering tales to each other without explaining them.

''I'm a hybrid'' Henrik announced causing his siblings to gasp. Klaus' eyes went wide as he stared at his younger brother. ''I'm part vampire, part witch''

''That's not possible, nature wouldn't allow it'' Elijah said shaking his head in disbelief. Henrik smirked as he rolled up the sleeve of his black leather jacket. He extended his wrist towards Elijah who looked at it in confusion

''Taste it, if you don't believe me'' Henrik grinned offering his wrist to his eldest brother.

''No way!'' Elijah exclaimed pushing Henrik's wrist away as Henrik smirked slightly, it disturbed Aribella how much the smirk made the youngster look like Kol. Rebekah still stood slightly stiff, looking as though she was still processing the information.

''Where's Finn, shouldn't he be here?'' Henrik asked looking round at all his siblings. Kol's gaze dropped to the floor when Henrik's eyes met his. Klaus looked towards Elijah as the eldest Mikaelson stepped forward and cleared his throat

''Finn's dead Henrik, along with mother and father'' Elijah explained. Henrik's jaw dropped slightly as he looked up at his eldest brother with a certain innocence in his eyes

''Oh….erm right…..how?'' Henrik asked as tears blurred his vision slightly. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances deciding which out should be the one to tell the kid.

''It was us. It was our fault, we wanted to get rid of Klaus and since your mother linked your siblings together we thought that killing Finn would kill Klaus but we were wrong'' Elena spoke up from behind the teen who spun to face her. His eyes drifted over to Klaus when Elena mentioned his name

''But mother and father….how did they die?'' Henrik asked turning back round to his siblings. Klaus tensed, he'd just gotten Henrik back, he didn't want Henrik to hate him after what he did to Mikael.

''Alaric, that man there, he killed mother. He stabbed her with the dagger she used to kill him to begin his transition…and Mikael….'' Elijah said his eyes drifting over to Klaus, he was unsure wither to tell Henrik the truth about their fathers death or not. Aribella kept her gaze on Klaus, his eyes closed slowly as he breathed deeply before opening them and turned to Henrik

''I killed Mikael…..Henrik there's something you should know'' Klaus said guiding his younger brother over to one of the seats they had taken from the dinning table. Henrik sat down onto it slowly as Klaus crouched infront of him, as though he were a young child again. ''Henrik I'm not your real brother…well I am just not full blood anyway. Mother, she had an affair with Mark Williamson, I don't know if you remember him, he was the council leader….he's my real father, not Mikael and because of that Mikael tried to kill me on several occasions, he hunted me down for a thousand years until finally it came down to the two of us and I killed him. I'm sorry''

Aribella could see how much telling Henrik that information had killed Klaus inside, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the hybrid

Henrik looked down at his older brother in shock. Klaus glanced to the floor and closed his eyes tightly, he knew Henrik now hated him.

Suddenly he felt Henrik's arms wrap around him as he pulled him into a second hug. ''You will always be my brother Nik, no matter what'' Henrik muttered causing Aribella's eyes to brighten as she saw Klaus smile widely. ''Wait a second, Mark Williamson was a werewolf, does that mean you're also a hybrid?'' Henrik asked. Klaus chuckled nodding. Henrik let out a child like whine causing everyone to look to him in surprise. ''Thanks for stealing my title, I thought I was the only one''

''Erm guys…sorry to break up the family reunion but where's Alaric?'' Jeremy asked. They all spun to the spot where the hunter was lying to see the spot was now empty.

''Right, Jeremy and Matt get over to Caroline's house and explain to Liz what's going on then stay inside, that's the only place where Alaric cannot get in, you'll both be safe'' Elijah said looking over towards the two humans who glanced at each other and nodded

''Maybe you younger vamps should go with him. I mean you saw how strong he was, you're only gonna end up getting yourself killed if you help us'' Kol said looking precisely towards Caroline and Elena. Caroline looked towards Aribella who looked down to the floor to show that she agreed with Kol

''No way, Elena can go, but I am staying to help and you'll have to drag me out if you want me to leave'' Caroline growled folding her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner

''Same here. He was my step father and it was my blood that created him. I want to be there when we take him down….please'' Elena begged looking between Kol and Elijah, the latter looking as thought he wasn't gonna change his mind anytime soon. Katherine moved forward and gripped Elijah's hand tightly causing the Mikaelson to look down towards her

''We could use the extra power to take him down. I say we let them help, then send them away if it gets too risky'' Katherine said looking up into Elijah's eyes. Elena smiled slightly when she saw Elijah's eyes softened. 'Nice work Katrina' Aribella thought as it took a lot to get Elijah to change his mind - she knew that from experience - and Katherine managed to do it with just one sentence.

''Fine you can both help but any sign of trouble and you are both out of there. Including you two, your both still only young compared to the rest of us'' Elijah said looking over towards the Salvatores who glared back slightly. Klaus looked shocked that Katherine had been able to change Elijah mind so quickly but he knew Aribella could do the same to him when she really wanted to.

He gripped Aribella's hand tightly and smile down at her. Henrik looked down at their joined hands was a disapproving look on his face, it was obvious things have to change

* * *

**_Please Review and let me know what you think_**

**_If you could also go and read my other story called Sweet Surprise _**

**_thank you _**

**_xoxoxox_**


End file.
